Come Back to Me
by IamCirce19
Summary: Sam thinks that Freddie has already moved on from their relationship when she saw him and Carly kissing in their studio. When Sam's father took them away from Seattle and start a new life at L.A., Sam thought everything will be fine. But what if their fates cross again 8 years later? Will their love bloom again just like it did when they were still in high school? Slight AU. R&R :)
1. Bye Carly, Hello Daddy

**Chapter 1:**

**Bye Carly, Hello Daddy.**

Carly is now packing her stuff and getting ready for she only have a few hours to spend with her best friends, and her brother, Spencer. Pretty sad, but still, it's her father, Col. Shay asking her to go to Italy with him to bond, and be more closer to each other. Sam could easily hold back to her best friend from going but she's not that self-fish enough to do that. She loves Carly and she only wants the best for her, even if it means not seeing her for a long time. Since she knows that being alone with Carly in her room will make her break down and cry, she decided to wait for her friend downstairs of the Shay's apartment. It's sure a sudden turn of events for them, but who cares? At least one of them is going to Italy. Instead of sulking at one side, she grabbed a Peppy Cola from the fridge and plopped herself in the counter waiting for Fredwart and Carly. She thought of her future if Carly didn't appear in her life to argue with a sandwich. She sure will be an infamous delinquent in Seattle, and always be present in juvy rather than in school. Realizing that her two friends are taking so long she got up and checked on them upstairs.

"Hey guys, I'll just check on Carly and Benson upstairs." Sam informed the men that was with her on the living room and rushed to check on Fredweird first because, well because that's it!

Well, it's because she still wants Benson. Yeah, that's a fact, but she couldn't because there are barriers between them and she couldn't afford to make a riot only because Freddie and she are together. At least she got to date her long time crush and kiss him, and make out with him, and- well she's not sure if she did the right thing of giving her v-card to him. She gave him her v-card where they got their first kiss. Yeah, she gave it to him because even thought she bullied him for the past years since she knew him, he still treated her like a princess when they were together. But she still believes she'll figure how to move on, even thought it still hurts like hell.

After walking in the little hallway of the attic, Sam turned left to go to the iCarly studio, where Freddie is. She planned a fast prank to scare Fredward. She tiptoed to the remaining steps going to the studio and peeked to the transparent door and saw that Carly and Freddie are having a conversation. Sam noticed that the two didn't notice her. _Good. Two birds in one stone._ _Well, better go and see when to go in. _Sam thought. She looked at them and observes when to go in and initiate her plan when she saw something that shocked her, big time.

Carly is getting closer to Freddie and they kissed. Sam saw Freddie's hands in Carly's waist. Well, what boy doesn't put his hands in a girl's waist when he doesn't like her? Freddie still likes Carly after all. Sam smiled bitterly. She hurriedly wiped her tears away and went downstairs to her former seat and looked down.

She was so stupid to love him. She was really stupid. Sam tried to fight back the tears that are teasing to flow out of her eyes. She succeeded just in time when Carly and Freddie are making their way. _Are they together, now? _Sam asked herself. While Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie bid their goodbyes and hugged Carly, when it was Freddie's turn to hug Carly, Sam gazed at them, and think that they would make a perfect couple together. Just the mere sight of her two friends makes Sam want to cry. Not because one of them will be gone for a long time, but because her two friends are like made for each other, the sweet girl and the mama's boy. Yeah, sure they are.

When Carly looked at her, she realized it was her time to say her piece. But instead of saying something sweet and touching to Carly, she started a group hug, and stayed with Carly elevator. She and Carly stared at each other for awhile and she gave her blue remote to Carly. And then she said her piece. They stared at each other again, and Carly gestured her for a hug, and Sam accepted it and embraced her best friend closely, she bit back a sob and whispered 'thanks for everything' to Carly. They hugged a bit more and Sam thought that this is the last time that she's going to see all of them. But she will surely miss them, even though Carly will be off to Italy in a few minutes from now. She will still be back, and who knows? Maybe her best friend and her former boyfriend will be together once they see each other again because of the kiss they shared earlier. When they heard the elevator 'ding!' they still hugged each other, and was broken by Lewbert shouting at them.

"Shut up!" Sam howled at Lewbert that made the man scream and run off. She and Carly laughed and hugged again. "I'm gonna miss you, Carls." Sam said with tears welling up her eyes. Today's events were too much for her to take even though she was a toughie.

"Me too, Sam, me too. We'll keep in touch, right?" Carly asked her while sniffing in her handkerchief. Sam doesn't want to lie to her best friend but it's for the best. Her heart will require a long time in order for it to heal. _Bye Carly, I'm gonna miss you very, very much. _"Yeah, of course. It'll be just like you never left Seattle," Sam assured her friend while having a bitter, empty smile plastered on her face.

"Carly? We have to go now," the girls turned back to see Col. Shay motioning for her daughter that it's time to go. It's pretty weird how Col. Shay didn't forbid her daughter to hang out with her, despite of her background, Col, Shay still sees her as normal, and treats her nicely everytime his kids are having a video chat session with him. Sam smiled. Why, Col. Shay was like a father to her!

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Sam stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye Sam, till next time." They both hugged for the last time, and they felt like they don't want to let go. Col. Shay saw how the girls are very close but if he won't stop them, he and Carly would miss their flight. He walk towards them and broke their hug. He turned to her daughter's best friend and smiled at her, thanking her for being there for her daughter always. Sam maybe look tough and bully other people, but it was just her protecting herself, though sometimes she was really being mean, escpecially to their other friend. What was his name again? Oh Freddie. "Don't fret guys. You'll be video chatting every day. It will feel like Carly is still in Seattle. I'm just going to take my baby girl and take some time to bond with her."

"It's been nice meeting you, Col. Shay. Just be sure that we're still gonna see Carly back in one piece, 'aight?" Sam looked at her best friend's dad, the look that even Col. Shay was beginning to feel uncomfortable within her presence.

"Of course, Sam, everything will be fine. "

"All right, bye Carls. See you later." Sam waved at them like she's still going to see Carly the next day at their apartment. Carly was shocked and guessed that Sam hated good-byes since her father left her, and having someone leave you for no applicable reasons can affect you throughout your life.

Carly smiled, "Yeah, Sam. I'll see you later."

Sam watched Carly and her dad drove off until their view was nowhere to be seen. Now, what should she do? She was thinking of going to the Groovie Smoothie when her phone rang from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sam, dinner's ready. Where are you?" _Oh, it's just mom_, Sam thought. Ever since her mom and she attended therapy daily, their relationship has gotten better. They don't bicker always and Sam realized that they have common interests too. Just like fat cakes. She didn't know her mom like them too.

"Oh, I'll be there in a sec." Sam replied to her mother. Something weird is in her voice. Did she have a new boyfriend? Did her mom and Larry split up already? Hell, it has just been a week!

"Well, Sam, I- no actually, we have a surprise for you. Melanie had just gotten home since her graduation has finished. You're the only one who's missing here," her mom informed her.

They're almost a family: her mom, and the two of them Melanie and her. The only missing was their father who left them at an early age. Ughh what a jerk.

Sam sat on her new motorcycle that Spencer just gave her and drove off. Well, one thing made her a little bit happy today, she have her very own vehicle. It was just like a graduation present to her.

A few minutes of silent driving to their home, and Sam finally got out her motorcycle. She walk towards their door and listened at the chattering voices inside. Seems like everybody is in a good mood today. Sam opened the door and smelled the pleasant aroma of chicken wafting across the room. She went to the living room where she heard the voices earlier and when everybody noticed her presence, she saw her twin, Melanie beaming at her and came running to hug her. She hugged her twin back and mumbled 'Good evening' to everybody.

"Well, who do we have here?" The guy, supposedly her mom's age smiled at her. She noticed that he also have those crystal, blue eyes just like her and Melanie.

"Well, Jansen, this is Melanie's twin, Samantha," Sam cringed when she heard her mother say her full name. Not that she don't like her name, but it was just too girly for her opinion.

Sam arched an eyebrow to her mom, questioning who the hell this guy is standing in their house. Her mom seemed to read her signal and paced towards her. "Sam you remember your father who left us?" Her mom asked her. Why the sudden question? Is she going to marry this guy they don't even know?

"Are you going to marry this Jansen guy, mom?" She asked directly to her mom. She don't like thrill running in her bones, because the last time it did, it broke her heart. Gosh, why remember Fredward at this inexplicable time? She looked at her twin sister who smiled more widely and that creep her a bit, if it wasn't for that they look the same, she would slap her twin right now.

"Well say something you guys!" She cried. She was dying of curiosity right now.

Pam Puckett, looked at her other daughter who smiled just like there's no tomorrow and nodded. Melanie walked towards Sam and held her twin's hands.

"Sam, didn't you notice the face of that guy?" Sam just looked at her sister like she was not understanding anything. Oh for Pete's sake! She really doesn't know what's happening!

"Sammy, that's our father. Remember when mom used to sleep talk and keeps repeating the name 'Jan-Jan'? Well, that's him right there."

Sam looked up to the man, and smacked her new-found 'Daddy' in the stomach. "Hi, Dad. Long time no see, eh?"

The man grunted and reached for his stomach and smiled again to see her daughter just like their mother when she was young. He hugged Sam even though she just punched him real hard in the stomach. "Yes, princess. This is Daddy."

_Will this day be even crazier?! _Sam shrieked in her mind.


	2. Questioned Accidentally

_**I should do a disclaimer right? Yeah I think I should…**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN iCarly. **_

_**Well, here's the second chapter **_

**Chapter 2:**

**Questioned ****Accidentally**

Sam still couldn't believe what she's seeing. Her long forgotten father who never cared to show up for the past years is now sitting in front of her. She didn't know if she's just dreaming or what, so she pinched her cheek.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Sam shrieked, she pinched her cheek too hard, and when she looked at the people in the room, she saw everyone looking at her with weird looks saying, 'What the hell is she doing?' Well, things just got more awkward.

Silence took over the room as nobody dared to say something. They played a game where everyone just stared at each other, stealing glances. And when one catches someone looking at them, they awkwardly turn to another direction. Sam just caught her dad looking at her fixedly and it was creeping her out, so she decided to break the deafening silence that's eating all of them.

"Okay! Enough of this staring thing! It's creeping everybody out and it's getting more, and more awkward," Sam cried out. "I'm done with this chiz. Can someone please tell me what the hell is he doing here?" Sam pointed at her father while looking at her mom and sister, hoping that they would give her the answers that she's looking for, not some drama crap. Sam earned a sigh from her father, and she looked at him and raised a brow.

"Sam, you do realize that we didn't change our family name, right?" Melanie asked, picking the right words to say.

"Yeah, I know that they're still legally married, but why show yourself all of a sudden?" Sam turned to his father again.

Her father looked at her. Sam saw a glint of sadness in his eyes. "I want us to be complete again. Look Samantha," Sam winced at when she heard her full name, "I know I left you three at the midst of nothingness, I'm very sorry about that. It's just that… I just thought that I wasn't ready to be a father yet. So I took off, but I didn't break my marriage with your mother." Her father explained.

"That's not acceptable! If you're not ready to start a family yet, then why did you knocked mom up?!" Sam suddenly felt the hatred she kept from his father build up. She didn't know she hated her dad that much.

"Sam! That's enough! Don't you want us to be complete again?" Melanie cried, defending their father.

"Mel! He just showed up all of a sudden! It doesn't mean that I can forgive him right away for leaving us. I'm not like you. I'm not soft hearted! He ruined our childhood, Mel! I can't just forget growing up without a father by my side!" She really couldn't see why Melanie stood up for him. He's an asshole for Pete's sake! He left them and ran away from his responsibility. Sam turned to face her father once more, "And you!" She pointed her dad with her index finger. "When you said you want this family to be COMPLETE again, what are you really trying to imply?" Sam crossed her arms to her chest, demanding answers. She don't care if she's disrespecting the man who gave her and Mel their life, all she wants right now is goddamn answers that she never truly got when they were still children.

"I want the three of you to move with me to Los Angeles. Since you and Mel already finished high school, I thought that I could spend some time with you and catch up on things when we'll have our own home, to forget our bitter past," Sam listened intently to her father and reality struck her. If she wants to forget her feeling for Freddie, she should move out, because it was driving her crazy. Every damn corner in Seattle reminds her of Fredward freaking Benson, the only man who saw the real her.

Their mother who has been quiet the whole time finally stood up, "Sam, I know what your father did was unforgivable and his reason is really lame, but look at the brighter side. You're going to have a father." Sam never saw her mother gentle like that, and she definitely never heard her speak softly. What the hell is happening?

Sam took a deep breath and looked at them, "Look, I had a rough time today, with Carly leaving and all. I really had enough drama for today. My best friend just went to Italy, and I just met my father. I didn't expect all these chiz to happen right now," she sighed, Sam can feel the stress building up in her head and it looks like she's going to deal with a headache later. "I just want to have a good night's sleep. And it's not Samantha, its Sam." She glared at her dad once more and retreated to go to her room. "I'm gonna sleep. `Night everyone!"

Sam slammed the door and immediately hopped on her bed, not bothering to take her shoes off. She was zoning out for a moment when her phone beeped. She grumbled as she struggled to pull her phone from her pocket.

"Oh so this nub has the nerve to text me, huh?" Sam mumbled to herself while clicking at the message Freddie sent her.

"_Hey Sam :)__"_

_What's up with the smiley face, _Sam thought. Sam smells something fishy is going around here. Why would Freddie text her in the night without any urgent topic? Nevertheless, she still replied. "_What do u 1nt Fredork? :p"_ As she waited for the reply , she kicked her shoes off her bed and took her shirt and pants off, leaving her only in her undies. She doesn't like sleeping fully clothed escpecially when summer is near.

Sam grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She also doesn't like to sleep without brushing her teeth. As soon as she finished brushing, she heard a beep indicating that Freddie already replied.

She plopped down her bed and started to read Freddie's response.

"_Do u want 2 hang out 2morrow, at the Groovie Smoothie?" _Sam fused her brows together. She's confused. Why would Freddie ask her to hang out while he just kissed Carly earlier?

"_Are you asking me on a date, or what?" _ Sam asked Freddie.

Before she could yawn because of sleepiness, she received another response from Freddie.

"_Yea, f u call that a date, sure. So… Do u 1nt to go out wid me?" _ Sam hesitated for moment. If she'll accept his offer, she'll just rub salt in her fresh wound, but if she'll reject his offer, she's gonna feel guilty for rejecting his offer.

"What's Momma gonna do?" Sam asked herself. After a couple of minutes she decided to say yes. _"Sure thing. I'll c u there at 3."_

"_Ok." _

After Sam read Freddie's reply she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the time she and Freddie were still together.

Sam was sitting in a table at the Groovie Smoothie waiting for Freddie to come. She wondered why Freddie wants to hang out with her. She was in deep thinking when she felt warm, soft hands clutching her shoulders. She turned around to see who is it, when she saw the gorgeous face of her ex.

"Hey," she croaked .Well, that boy really has some effect to her. Freddie smiled at her and sat at the opposite chair.

"So… why did you want to hang out with me?" Sam asked Freddie.

Freddie looked at her, and signaled for T-bo to come at them and get their orders.

"What do you want, Sam?" Freddie asked as he was looking to Sam intently.

"Anything with a bagel," Sam said nonchalantly, masking her nervousness. She was always a good actress.

As soon as they got their orders, Sam asked Freddie the same question that's been running in her mind since last night.

"What? Can't I hang out with you? Is it already forbidden?" Freddie joked, but Sam's sense of humor seems to fly away this day, and so she didn't find Freddie's joke funny.

Freddie's brows furrowed, "Is everything alright?"

"Freddie, do you still love me?" Sam was surprised by what she said and slapped her mouth with her hand.

_Great Sam, just great. _Sam mentally rolled her eyes to herself

_**I know it wasn't that good… but I'll try harder the next time :)**_

_**And by the way, I just want to thank **__**SeddieFan99**__** for making a review :). I really appreciate what you did.**_


	3. Kisses and Goodbyes

_**Chapter 3 is up: )**_

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Kisses and Goodbyes**_

_Oh for the love of God, why the hell did you ask him that?! He'll freak out for sure! _If Sam could dig up a hole right now, she would, because she was dying of embarrassment! Damn! Why does Benson have a weird effect on her? It seems like everytime Freddie is near her, she does weird things that Sam Puckett would NEVER do.

When she looked at Freddie, the boy was still in shock by her question, he even dropped his smoothie on the floor!

Everyone in the room gasped and gawked at them with questioning expressions. Why is she always involved in an awkward situation every damn time?

"Hey, Benson! You okay?" she shook Freddie's arms but he didn't budge. "Well, I guess I should go now…" Sam trailed off as she picked up her phone and prepared to stand when she felt Freddie's soft hands pulling her. Right now, the best thing to do was to hit Freddie and run off, but instead she looked at him. God, why did she ask such a stupid question? Yeah, they dated, but what if he was only shocked by what she did at the lock in and he never got over that chiz? What if she was the only one who developed deep feelings towards him? So many questions were running in Sam's mind that she didn't even notice the fact that Freddie is still holding her hand.

"Sweets, can you please sit?" Freddie asked. It seems like he recovered from shock. Sam sighed inwardly; she knew that she'll give in later. Everytime when Freddie asks her for something, she didn't have the power to say no, but she still battled with herself. _It's for your own good. _Sam chanted in her mind.

She looked at Freddie. When they were still dating, he used to call her 'Sweets'. She liked how his pet name for her rolls off his tongue perfectly whenever he says that. He was also the only one whom she gave the permission to give her a pet name, because he persuaded her and she seemed to like it eventually.

"Sam? Hello? Earth to Sam?" Freddie waved a hand frantically at her face, trying to gain her attention again. She looked at him for a moment before giving up. She really can't say no to Freddie. "Are you okay?" Freddie asked worriedly.

Sam sighed before finally decides to sit down again, "I was- its not- Ughhhh! " She cried out of frustration. She was so good at insulting Fredork all the time, and yet here she is, trying to find the right words to say. _This is pathetic_, Sam thought. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and looked at Freddie's chocolate orbs. His eyes are also one of her weaknesses.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward. I know that Carly leaving is hard for us and now, look what I've done. It's just tha-"

"Sam, do you want to take a walk? It feels like you need it." Freddie said all of a sudden, and smiled at her. It's a good thing that he didn't seem to mind her stupid question, but this is really strange. Why would he take her to a walk?

"Uhhhh… sure,"

They got out of the Groovie Smoothie, and started to walk side by side. The first few minutes were very quiet. Their eyes were the only one that's moving, and sometimes taking a glimpse at the other. Sam was thinking about the earlier questions that has been running on her mind again, and why is Freddie acting all normal despite the question she asked earlier was really unusual for the both of them who just broke up a couple of months ago, when Freddie's hands took hers and enveloped them together.

Freddie let out a contented, happy sigh, "I miss this. I miss us. Don't you, Sam?" Sam just kept quiet, even thought she wants to grab him and kiss him passionately. She just squeezed his hands as a form of agreement. It's also a surprise on how she fought the urge to kiss him. When did she learn how to control herself?

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"At the fire exit." Freddie said, while still holding her hands. Uh-oh, this is bad, very bad. She knew that once they reach the place that Freddie said, something will happen. Of course! It's where she had her first kiss and it's also where she and Freddie did their first time. There are memories there that the two of them won't ever forget. She was really nervous. She just can't give in to Freddie, just like that! Yes, she loves the nub, but the nub doesn't love her, or like her even! He likes Carly!

"Sam, are you okay? You suddenly got cold and sweaty. Is there something wrong?" Sam looked at Freddie. Okay! She knew that going to the fire exit was really a bad idea. Freddie just asked her if she's okay, but she can see it in his eyes that he knew exactly what she's thinking. Is she really that transparent?

When they finally reached the fire exit, Sam noticed that it's still the same how they left it. Ever since they broke up, they never got to hang out anymore, and thus leaving the fire exit abandoned by their presence. They also personalized the fire exit, putting a couch where Sam always wondered where the hell Freddie got one, and a small little box full of notes that they promised not to open. It was notes that were meant for each other. Red notes are from her and blue are from Freddie. They agreed to read it if they find it when 5 years has passed. Instead of sitting in the couch where Freddie is sitting comfortably, she went to the opened window and sat at the edge.

"Sam," Freddie called out.

"Yeah?" She was getting really tense right now. What is Freddie planning to do?

"Do you still want me to answer your question?" Sam's eyes dilated. She thought Freddie forgot about that already. _Oh shit. What's Momma supposed to answer?_ Sam asked herself. She was trying to lay out a plan to cover what she just done earlier when Freddie spun her around to look at him. And once again, she got lost.

"Well, Sam. Do you?" Freddie asked her with a husky voice.

When she didn't answer, Freddie caressed her face forcing her to look at his eyes, "Silence means yes," Freddie whispered before tilting his head and he kissed her fervently, telling her the answers she wants to know. It was long before she replied Freddie's kiss and snaked her arms to his hair. She felt Freddie's strong arms encircling her waist, bringing her closer to him, he swiped his tongue to her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her sweet cavern and she willingly gave him. They battled for dominance which caused Sam to moan. Yes, she missed Freddie, but what she missed the most is their connection to each other whenever they got intimate. It was almost like magic. Freddie pulled off their kiss and looked at her.

"That…was… my answer," Freddie said while panting. "Now Sam, it's my turn to ask you."

Sam looked at Freddie. How she wishes she could tell him how she really feels.

"Sam," Freddie started and Sam could tell that she was holding her breath for the next to come. "Do you still love me?"

Sam inhaled the scent of Freddie that's surrounding her. God, she will really miss how he smells. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Freddie, I'm leaving."

There. She finally said it. When she opened her eyes to look at Freddie, she saw the evident expression in Freddie's face that makes her want to take back everything she said.

_**Oh gosh… I felt like I should have added more to the kiss…**_

_**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter: )**_

_**And I want to express my gratitude to this people who reviewed the last chapter: )**_

_**SeddieFan99, PinaySeddier, LadyJames.**_

_**Thanks for reviewin : )**_

;


	4. Breaking the Walls Down

**_Oh hey! Sorry for the late update :)_**

**Chapter 4:**

**Breaking the Walls Down**

It feels like heaven just fell from the earth when Sam informed him that she's leaving. Why? He didn't know.

"Why are you leaving? Give me one good reason why, Sam." Freddie demanded. He lose her once just because of a stupid comment that they just heard. He is determined to get her, and to be with her again.

Sam was really uncomfortable. She is not used seeing Freddie domineering her. "What is this, an exam? Listen Fredork, it's not my decision to leave, okay? "She reasoned out.

"Sam, just answer me or else…" Uh-oh. Sam knew that pissing Freddie off was not a good idea. But tell him? God that would be so embarrassing. She is not used to tell her problems to other people, especially Freddie. He was the last person that she could think of before she does that.

"So? You gonna tell me or what?" Freddie crossed his arms to his chest waiting for her answer.

"Calm your ass, nub. Uhhhh, how do I start this? Last night, after Carly was gone off to the airport, my mom called me for dinner and said that there was going to be a surprise. Melanie was also there. So when I-"Sam stopped telling Freddie the events of last night because she was on the verge of crying.

Freddie knew that she needed someone to lean on to, and so he did. He leaded them to the couch in which he found on an abandoned apartment. He made Sam sit and followed her action; he encircled his arms on Sam's shoulders, soothing her.

"Sam?" Freddie called Sam's attention. "What happened?"

"I-I thought that mom has a new boyfriend, but it was not just one of her boyfriends."

God! This thrill is killing him! "Then what, Sam?" He was patient enough and he urged Sam to tell him what happened next.

"I just met my dad! Oh God, that's what, happened. And he… he wants us to move out with him." By the time Sam finished saying the last word, she can't take it anymore. She burst out into tears. It was not really a major situation to cry on, but it was too much. She felt Freddie hugging her and whispering comforting words to her. They stayed in that position, Freddie hugging Sam, for like an eternity. Sam didn't realize it until she fell asleep. She was awakened from her slumber by the gentle shaking of her shoulders.

"Sam? Sweets, you gotta wake up. Come on Sammy."

"Huh? What?" Sam mumbled, still half-asleep.

"You fell asleep, Sam." Freddie chuckled, and helped Sam sit up.

Sam saw that the sky was getting dark, and felt that her hair was disheveled. She fixed her hair and asked Freddie the time. "It's already6:30, Sweets." Freddie replied.

She suddenly recalled what happened earlier after they kissed. Her cheeks, no scratch that, her whole face turned beet red when she remembered that she broke all the walls that she built up against Freddie and cried her heart out in front of him as he comforted her. Damn, she was such a sissy.

"Uhhhh, Freddie?" Sam started out. "About earlier, I'm sorry I cried in front of you. I know I should have- "

"Don't mention it, Sam. You were pretty brave telling me everything." Freddie smiled. "So, will you go with him?"

"With who?" Sam asked, confused.

"With your dad. Will you go with him to God knows where?" he asked while gesturing something his hands.

"It's L.A., Fredward. I… I don't know yet, okay? I can't trust him that fat. I just need to… think about it." When Sam saw that Freddie was trying to look at her eyes, she averted her gaze from his face and gazed to the floor instead.

"Sam? Do you still love me?" _Oh here we go again… _Sam grunted.

"What? Turning the tables now, Freddork?" Sam tried to lighten up the atmosphere by playfully nudging him. She doesn't really like drama and stuff. She grew with it, that's why she doesn't like crying especially in front of another person. Besides, she doesn't want her reputation of being a badass ruined. Hey, even though it's not a good reputation, but she worked hard for it!

"Hey! I told you my answer, I should know yours too!" Freddie whined, getting up and towering her, to intimidate her.

Sam shook her head, "No can do, you can't intimidate me! No one can intimidate Momma!" Sam exclaimed, even though Freddie towering her in the couch maker her blush. This was their position before something happened to them.

Freddie raised a brow, "Really? Then why are you blushing?"

"Believe it or not, but _I_ have natural, rosy cheeks," Sam boasted. _Okay, that was not very Sammish of you Sam. Did you forget how to Sam!_ She scolded herself.

Instead of replying a smart remark, Freddie tackled and tickled her in every part of her that's sensitive. She squirmed under his touch, and struggled to stop him from tickling her.

"Freddie! Ahhh! Stop it! Stop tickling-Ahhh! STOP IT!" Sam squealed. She was very not Sam today. What is happening to her?

Freddie finally stopped tickling her and went to sit by the window she earlier occupied. "I really miss us, Sammy." He said with the hint of sadness, while gazing at the stars in the sky.

Sam sighed and followed him and sat at the opposite edge of the window. "Do you still love me, Sam?" Freddie asked again.

"I-I can't answer that now, Freddie. I'm too distracted right now." She lied. Oh, how she wish she can say that she loves him too. Sam saw Freddie's shoulders slump, and she bet it's because of what she said. "But I didn't say I don't love you, nub. Calm your ass."

"Then you'll stay here in Seattle? You're almost eighteen, Sam. I'm sure they'll let you stay here." Freddie said, hoping that she'll make up her mind about leaving. He swear, he will do everything to make Sam stay. He can't afford to lose another best friend and his girl. He'd go crazy if Sam will leave him. He knew that Sam still loves him, but it seems like she's so distant. What happened to her?

"I'll… I'll think about it." Sam assured him. _Well, that's a relief_, Freddie thought. At least she considered it.

"Hey, I need to go home, now. Melanie wants to talk to me," Sam shrugged. Though she and Melanie were twins, they are far different from each other.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Freddie got up next to her.

"To my house?" Sam's brows furrowed.

"No, silly! To the Groovie Smoothie. I saw your motorcycle there," Freddie winked. "Besides, I'm not ready to face Melanie. Damn! Your twin is worse than you!" Freddie exclaimed hands up in the air. Sam chuckled. Freddie really can't handle Pucketts. _Well, except you, _a small voice in Sam's head told her.

They walked to the Groovie Smoothie, hands interlocked with each other. They were silent the whole time, but contented with both of them just by the other's side. When they reached the Groovie Smoothie, Sam knew things are going to get awkward, so she hurriedly scanned where she parked her bike and mount it hurriedly and looked at Freddie who was going to her direction.

"Well, I have to go now." Sam said. She really hates being in an awkward situation. Ughhh.

"Oh, okay. One more thing," Freddie walked more closer to her and kissed her full on the lips. Sam responded quickly, biting Freddie's lower lip. By the time Sam pulled off from their kiss, she already got her lips swollen red.

"Bye, Sweets." Freddie got her helmet and put it on her head. "For safety," smiled.

"Bye, nub." Sam smirked then brought the motorcycle to life.

* * *

"Sam, thank God! What took you so long?" Melanie gasped when she saw her sister going in her room.

"I hung out with Freddie," Sam nonchalantly said while taking her shoes off and threw them to God knows where, maybe Narnia.

Melanie's eyes lit and scoot near Sam, "Well, tell me! What happened?" Melanie smiled at Sam, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sam playfully slapped her twin's arm, "It's none of your business. Since when did you become so pervy?"

Melanie ignored Sam and continued to bug her, "Sam! Tell me!"

"Nothing that you're concerned of," Sam snorted.

"Fine! But I knew that two of you kissed!"

Sam's eyes widened, "How did you know? Did you send someone to look over us? Did you stalk me?"

"No! That's creepy, Sam. Why would I do that? Anyway, I was just bluffing, but it looked like it worked," Melanie grinned.

"Okay, Mel. You got me, but what do you really want to talk about?"

"Do you want to move at L.A.?" Melanie asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Uhhh, not really. I just want to stay here and go to an arts school." Sam looked at her sister, "Why? Do you want to move?"

Melanie was quiet for a moment before she answered, "I don't know. I guess whatever will do, but I can understand why you don't want to leave Seattle."

"And why is that?"

"Well, because you have Freddie," Mel winked at her twin. "You still love him, right?" Even though Melanie was on a boarding school, they never lose in touch with each other. They always fight but Mel was the only person Sam could turn on to if she has some problems. Talking Carly with it seems too risky.

"Sorta. That's why I don't feel like leaving Seattle." Sam smiled at the thought.

_**I think I didn't put any 'spice' in this chapter...**_

_**Well, I'll try at the next ;)**_

_**Oh, thanks for reviewing, guys.**_

_**I really do appreciate all of your reviews. **_

_**It's worth making this story :)**_


	5. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 5:**

**Misunderstanding**

"_Baby? Baby! BABY! Wake up, Sweets. C'mon, you're gonna be late for school, Sammy!"_

Sam woke up immediately after hearing Freddie's deep, rich voice. Damn, every since the boy hit puberty, he changed in a very sexy way. She forgot to change her alarm tone after the two of them broke up but still, Freddie's voice still has some effect to her. Wait a minute. She don't do those shitty alarms anymore, it summer! She looked at the direction of where the sound is coming and saw her twin sister looking at her phone, jaw dropped, forming a perfectly shaped 'O'. Sam cleared her throat to gain Melanie's attention and succeeded for a second before her twin glanced at her and her phone repeatedly. Melanie finally closed her mouth and stopped Freddie's voice from repeating again.

"Really, Sam, what kind of alarm is this?" Mel snorted and went to browse some more of her files in her phone. Before her sister could do such thing, she hopped on her and wrestled with her for her phone.

"Mel! Give it!"

"No!" Melanie forming her body to a cave to protect the phone from Sam's reach.

"That's mine! Give IT!" Sam struggled to get her phone by threatening Melanie by pulling her knickers. Who says girls can't experience a wedgie?

Melanie finally gave her back her phone, stood up and raised her hands up in defense. "Okay, here you go, Samantha."

Sam frowned when she heard her full name. Ughh, her twin can be such an ass.

"Seriously Mel, if you don't stop bugging, I'm really gonna give you a wedgie. No joke." Melanie just ignored her threat and laughed. _Way to start off a day. Wrestling match with Mel! What a great day ahead! _Sam sarcastically thought. "You slept here?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, figured out that I should hang with my doppelganger more. You startled me at like… Four in the morning," she smirked. Damn, did she sleep talk again? Damn those heredity shit! She probably got this sleeping habit from their mother.

"What did I say?" Sam started to fix her bed. Ever since she and Freddie started dating, she started to be a neat freak. She wants everything to be neat and organized. Well, come to think of it, a lot of things changed since she started dating Freddie.

"Well, you were like Mom. You started to say, no, more like moan Freddie's name, and said something like-"Before Mel could spill some things, she covered her mouth and muffled a chuckle.

"What did I say, Mel?" Sam asked impatiently, "Oh for God's sakes tell me already!" She exclaimed throwing one of her pillows to her twin. Melanie chucked her pillow back to her and chuckled. 'That was only for my ears, Sam. Don't worry I'll keep that as out secret." Melanie winked and putted her index finger to her lips before heading out.

"Sam, I'm going to the mall. I need to shop for some new clothes."

"And where did you get money?" Sam asked, her hands rested or her hips while looking at her sister.

Melanie beamed, "Oh yeah, Dad gave me money to buy. Did you know that he's an owner of a restaurant? He is also one of the chefs there!"

Oh, so their father cooks? Well, that's great. But she is not in good terms with him yet.

"See ya later, Sammy!" Melanie closed the door, and Sam continued cleaning her room. She brushed her teeth and changed into some fresh clothes. She was brushing her hair when someone knocked into her door. Melanie probably left something.

"Come in, Mel!" The door opened and she saw her dad's head peeking in her room. "Can I still come in?" Is she gonna have those parent talk? Oh boy, she thought that this day is never going to come.

"Oh sure," how is she going to handle this?

"So, how do you do?" Jansen smiled. Damn, does he even know how to engage a conversation?

"What do you mean?" Sam asked while her brows are furrowed.

"Like how do you adjust?"

"Ohhh," Sam exclaimed finally understanding, "Well, I just met my dad, and punched him in the gut, and you took it very well, I praise you for that," Sam raised her hand in the direction of her dad. "And I'm also sorry at the same time, it's just that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, Sam." Jansen nodded, and gestured at his daughter to sit with him.

"Nah, I'm fine standing." Sam waved a hand and crossed her arms across her chest. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Did you decide where to go already?"Sam frowned when she got confused, again. Jeez, why wouldn't the old man stop with the phrases?

"Dude, could you be more specific? You're confusing me." She complained. Before Jansen could reply, Sam's stomach grumbled, indicating that she's hungry.

"Sammy, you want to go eat outside?" Her dad offered while smiling at her.

"Jeez, you're like Melanie. Why do you two always smile? But sure give me a sec," Sam brushed her hair and looked at her face once more. Good. "Hey, Dad, Let's go and eat some breakfast!" Sam called out.

* * *

"So Sam, what do you to eat?" Her dad asked her while waiting in line for their turn.

"Anything with… Bacon! I'm up for bacon today," Sam grinned. Now look at her! She just got influenced by her twin and dad to smile!

"Okay. Why don't you find us a seat and I'll get our food?"

"Sure." Sam waited for 5 minutes before they finally got to eat. When their food is already set at their table, they looked at each other awkwardly.

"So, Dad. Whaddya ask earlier?" Sam asked, trying to engage her dad in a conversation to avoid the awkwardness between them.

"Oh right. Did you decide where to go to college already?" Jansen asked while munching on some food.

That's it?Sam thought he would be asking her some serious chiz, but this is going far better than she expected it would be. "Yeah, I'll probably be in some arts school, ya know? Or study culinary, I guess," Sam trailed off.

"Well, that's a nice idea, Sammy." Jansen smiled. "After you graduate, you can be one of the chefs on our restaurants."

"Well, yeah, sure. I could be one,"

They finished the rest of their food in silence. After they finished eating, Sam decided to meet up with Melanie in the mall, so she and her dad parted ways.

"Bye, Dad. See ya later." Sam waved at Jansen and after she lose sight of him, she signaled a vacant cab to go to the mall.

When she arrived at the mall, she walked towards the boutique that Melanie was in, but she met Freddie along the way.

"Oh hey, Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh, I'm meeting Mel in some boutique," Sam replied while fidgeting.

"Ohhh, before you do that can we talk? Do you want to eat?" Freddie looked at her intently. Why does he always have to look at her like she some sort of a goddess?

"No thanks. I just ate. What do you want to talk about?" she and Freddie walked into some sort of path that leaded them to an available bench. They sat there together, Freddie staring at her and Sam staring at the ground.

"Sam, since when did the ground looked fascinating?" Freddie joked, but it looks like Sam's sense of humor took a day off again.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked Freddie again with a serious face. She has got to be over with her feelings for Freddie.

"Actually, I need to confess something to you." His eyes met hers nervously.

"Okay, spill."

"Carly and I… Well, we sort of-"

"Yeah I know," Sam rolled her eyes, "The two of you kissed. I was supposed to scare the shit out of you two, but two of you scared me first," she smiled bitterly. She really can't hide her feelings to this nub.

"It was an accident, Sam. I promise. She was the-"

"Freddie, there's no use of explanation anymore. I'm… I'm going to L.A. in three days time." Sam's tears rolled off her cheeks. She was rubbing salt to her wound. And it hurts very, very much.

"No, Sam! You can't leave me. You can't. I know it's because you saw the kiss. But I swear it was just an accident. Please believe me, Sweets. Please." Freddie pleaded.

When Sam saw how desperate Freddie was, she bit back a sob. God this is so hard. But she made up her mind. "I'm sorry, Freddie, but… I-I just can't stand this. But hey, I'll still support the two of you. Promise, I won't be mad." Sam managed to smile even though her heart is slowly breaking into pieces.

"But Sam I love you!" Freddie cried.

"Then you would have rejected that kiss." Sam responded sharply. That was a lame excuse to say, and she wanted to punch Freddie for that.

"Will you ever hear my explanation?" Freddie said, looking defeated.

Sam sadly shook her head, "Hearing it will burn my wounds more. But Freddie, you should know that you are still the one who makes me act crazy whenever you're around. I love you. But you broke my heart. I-I should go now. Bye, Freddie." Sam got up and run in a direction full of swarming people.

Freddie punched the wall beside him and cried his heart out. He doesn't care if people will think his crazy. Damn! He just loose Sam. He'll go crazy without her!

He looked at the direction where Sam went and decided to go home. He'll find Sam someday and he'll make her his.

* * *

Marissa is reading the newspaper when she heard the door slam, and was shocked to see that he son did it. She never saw her Freddie this frustrated. The expression on his face was a mix of frustration and anger. What could Freddie's problem be?

She walked towards her son to ask him what's bothering him, when Freddie went storming inside his room and slammed the door once more. Marissa sighed, and knocked on her son's door. She may be out of his problems, but he is her mother. She can somehow help him, in some way.

"Freddie?" No answer. She knocked harder this time, "Freddie? Can I come in?"

This time Freddie opened the door, he sighed and looked at his mom, "Yes, mom?" he sounded so defeated, like he just lose something he really treasures.

"Can I come in?" Marissa repeated her question once more.

Freddie sighed, but he opened the door more widely to let his mother pass. "There's something wrong, mom?"

"I think so, Freddie. Tell me, did something bad happen?" Marissa knew that there is a problem when she saw Freddie hesitating to answer.

"You know you can tell me everything, honey," she urged her son more.

"Mom," Freddie finally opened to her, "It's just that… I just loose someone I love the most."

So it's a girl. She never thought her son would be so depressed by just losing some girl. This is much unexpected.

"And who is it, honey? Is it Carly?" She just guessed it. She knew that Freddie was crushing on the girl since they were still kids.

"No mom," Freddie shook his head. "It's her best friend."

_**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for the late update, It's just that I've going out often lately, and I forgot to jot down the chapter that I'm supposed to write. Anyways, thanks very much for the reviews :)**_

_**Keep `em coming ;)**_


	6. Eight Years Later

_**So eight years has passed…What will happen to Sam and Freddie now?**_

_**Oh, Cat Valentine is also here, regarding that she and Sam will have their own show :)**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

**Chapter 6:**

**Eight Years Later**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts. We only have ten more minutes, and we're ready to go." The pilot's voice echoed to the whole plane.

Sam followed the instructions and buckled her seatbelt and looked at Melanie who is seating beside her. They are off to Los Angeles several hours from now. In few hours time, she will flee the place where a lot of memories were made. The place where a lot of promises also broken, and where her heart broke. She will move to heal her heart, and to forget her bitter past, but she will always love Freddie even thought she decided to leave him. If you love a person and you want them to be happy, you give them what brings them joy even thought if it means leaving them for their own good, right? Freddie will always hold a special place in her heart.

"You ready, Sammy?" Melanie held her hands, saying that she knows what she is thinking right now, and she's feels her misery.

Sam took a deep breath. It is time to leave the past and look what her future will bring to her. "Yes. I really can't believe that you convinced me to go to L.A. Thanks, Mel." She smiled.

Before she left Seattle, she took some time alone to explore the place. Even though many sad memories took place there, she will miss Seattle where she experienced so many things. Her last stop was unexpected though.

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

_Sam went to the fire escape, where she and Freddie use to hang out all the time. She took some time to memorize every corner of the place and her eyes landed on the little purple box that's full of her and Freddie's letters for each other. She picked it up and took out her pen and red note pad that she always brings with her. It's never too late to write a letter to the one she loves, right? Freddie might or might not read her letter, but it's worth every try. Sam sat down at the couch and started to write. She knows she will miss Freddie, but Freddie doesn't love her anymore. He's stuck in the illusion that he still loves her. And the kiss he and Carly shared? It just proves that he got over her. After she finished writing her letter, she read it again._

'_Freddie,_

_I don't even know how to start. Well, you might or might not read this, but I'm taking my chances. I might still be in L.A or God knows where I am, but first, I want to say sorry for leaving you. The reason why I'm writing this letter is because I want you to know that I love you as I will always do. I had the free will to choose whether to go to L.A. or just stay in Seattle. I chose to go with my family because I know that you've already move on. You might say that Carly initiated the kiss, or I'm just paranoid, but seeing your reaction when she kissed you, I can say that you got over me and that you don't love me. You're just saying that you still do because you made a promise, but it's okay. I'm letting you go, nub because I love you and I will always do. I just want you to be happy, not to be stuck with me while we both now that this, us will never work. _

_Bye, Fredweird, I'll miss you._

_Yours Always,_

_Sam'_

_Sam didn't notice the tears that are falling from her eyes as she read her letter. It's for the best… after all._

"Sam?" Melanie brought Sam back to the present and nudged her slightly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she smiled and looked at the window, taking one last look at Seattle. _Bye, Freddie. Till next time. _Sam thought as the plane took off

_RING! RING!_

Freddie's phone rang, but he didn't feel like answering it. What's the use? It's not Sam, anyways. After several minutes with his phone still ringing nonstop, he grudgingly picked it up and looked at the caller. It's a roaming number. Perhaps it's Carly calling from Italy. Freddie pressed the answer button and slanted the phone to his ear.

"Do you know that it's VERY expensive calling you, right? Why didn't you pick it up immediately?!" Carly shrieked

Freddie cringe hearing Carly shouting over the phone. "Hey it's not my fault! I don't even know this number!" He fired back.

"You know what? Don't mind that, I called you because of something, Carly started.

Freddie was not really in the moos to talk so he decided to be frank to Carly, "I'm not really in the mood to talk, considering it's your fault."

"Wait, what? Freddie, why did Sam leave?"

Freddie sighed, "I already told you, it's your fault! Remember when you kissed me? Yeah? Well, unfortunately, Sam saw it! How did you even know that she left?"

"Oh gosh!" Freddie heard Carly freak out. Was the girl really that naïve? Judging by Carly's voice, she sounds really guilty, "I-I'm sorry, Freddie. I don't even know what was going on my mind then. Melanie told me that they're going to live with their dad at L.A., I mean, it's great that they get to meet their dad, finally, but Sam leaving you? I got worried because Sam is not the type who leaves someone she loves."

"Well, it's too late. She won't listen to my reasons and she already left." Freddie snapped. If Carly hadn't kissed him, he and Sam would be in a happy condition right now.

Freddie heard Carly sigh in the other line, "I'm really sorry, Freddie. That kiss was just supposed to be a friendly good-bye kiss. You know that I don't have hots for you."

"I know. I just need some time to think," he said. He needed to get Sam back no matter how long it'll take. He cutted the call without saying good-bye.

* * *

_**-8 Years later-**_

"_Sam smile at the camera!" Freddie positioned his camera in front of her face only to be swat by Sam. "What the?! The hell did you do that?"_

_Sam grinned at Freddie, annoying him further, "Baby, you know that I don't like taking pictures," she pinched her boyfriend's cheek and continued to eat her ham._

_Freddie stared at his girlfriend, thinking of a way to talk her into posing for him._

_He moved closer to Sam and tried his plan. He got closer to Sam's ear and whispered, "What if I'll do something to make you say yes?" he asked, using his husky voice which he knew very well that Sam has a little something. She loves deep, husky voices._

_Sam groaned knowing that Freddie just hit the right buttons to make her surrender, but she is stubborn enough to accept his challenge, "Try me." She dared._

"_My pleasure," Freddie whispered and brought her face closer to his…_

"SAM!" Cat's voice boomed at Sam's room, waking her up and breaking her nice dream. She looked at Cat annoyingly and fixed her hair before getting up.

Cat gasped, "Woah! Get some clothes up, woman!" Sam looked at her clothes and noticed that she is only wearing a t-shirt and her panties. She smirked. Way to get back on Cat.

"Like what you see?" She strutted towards her wardrobe and made a sexy pose to annoy Cat more.

"Okay, okay, stop it! Jeez, I should have never waked you up!" Cat pouted and waited for her to be dressed.

"You learned your lesson well, my friend," Sam chuckled while putting on her shoes. It has been a hectic week for the both of them. Sam decided to get her own place because Cat needs a place to be her studio, and she also wants to have her own flat. Of course, they'll still each other at the nursery school that they both own. Sam never imagined herself to be a preschool teacher when she grew up. She has never liked kids.

"Well, you all set?" Cat checked her stuff. Sometimes, she can be like a mother.

"Yeah, Cat. See you on Monday and enjoy your new studio," Sam chucked her remaining clothes that is still in her wardrobe and threw them in her vacant luggage.

"Okay!" Cat beamed. "Lemme help you with those bags."

They went towards their little porch of their apartment and signaled a cab for Sam to ride.

"Bye, Sammy. See you on Monday!" Cat waved.

"Bye, Cat!" She replied back.

Sam plugged in her earphones as the taxi moved going to her destination. After 20 minutes, they finally arrived. She paid the drier and got out of the cab.

Sam had trouble of bringing all her luggage when a hand got a hold of one of her bags, "Here, lemme help you," she looked upwards to see the face of the man who helped her and was caught off-handed. Oh Sweet Jesus, this can't be! This man, standing in front of her was always in her dreams every damn night!

"F-Freddie?" She squeaked, feeling a lump has been stuck in her throat, forbidding her to speak.

"Hey, Sam. Long time no see, eh?" Freddie smiled at her. It has been eight years. Eight long years of suffering, not seeing his gorgeous face. God, how she missed him! She just stared at him. After eight years, the wimpy kid she used to bully is now a fully built man with a very, impressing physique. He still smells the same, mint and cinnamon. Oh, how Sam missed him.

"Sam?" What's your apartment number?" Freddie asked her, still smiling.

Sam was just ogling at his pinkish lips, when Freddie called her attention, "Sam?"

"Uh-Yes?" Did she just check him out? Sam turned red when she saw Freddie knew what exactly she was doing.

Freddie chuckled, "I said, what's your apartment number."

"Oh, right." Sam opened her bag and searched for the apartment number that is designated for her. "Room 319. What floor is this?"

"It's on 3rd floor. And you know what?" Freddie's smile just got wider.

_Oh please don't say it!_ Sam prayed silently. "What?" she asked nervously.

"We're neighbors!" _Oh, there it goes!_ Sam mentally kicked her nervousness and tried to smile.

"Okay, let's go!" Freddie led the way to the elevator. When they were inside, he punched the button number 3 and the elevator started moving.

After eight years, she never thought she'll see Freddie again. When will her life stop giving her surprises?

When they heard the elevator 'ding!' Sam carried her bags again and went out the elevator first.

"Follow me, Sammy." Freddie smiled at her and led the way once again.

"315… 316… 317… 318, this is my apartment here," Freddie pointed to the door with 318 plaque on the top of the door. "And 319. Here's your apartment, Sam."

Sam rummaged on her bag again and looked for the key. When she did, she pushed it to the door knob and it immediately opened. This was Melanie's apartment before she got married. Soon as she got all her bags, she looked at Freddie awkwardly. "Well, see you later. Thanks for helping me carry my bags," she smiled and Freddie nodded.

"Anytime, Sammy," He winked. "Well, I gotta go now, later." He smiled at her one last time before going.

Sam closed the door and exhaled loudly. Are the fates playing with her once again?

_**Well, there it goes. Chapter 6 :)**_

_**Cuteshobe: You can trust Sam's dad ;) he's fine and trust me, Freddie has already plotted a plan to make Sam his again :)**_

_**Thank you guys for the reviews. I really like reading them, keep `em coming :)**_

_**And if you have any suggestions, just say so. I might consider some of `em ;)**_


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7:**

**The Plan**

"Mission accomplished," Freddie smirked while opening the door of his car. It wasn't just an accident how he met Sam today. He planned it. Eight years has passed and his feelings have never changed. He just wants to teach Sam a lesson she will never forget. Of course, he's just doing it to make Sam put her full trust in him. He still loves her, and that's never going to change. He calculated his plan very well. Nothing could go wrong, if he do everything as planned.

Sam's twin, Melanie was really helpful too. She was really worried about Sam. Sam was really depressed after they left Seattle. Melanie often hear her saying Freddie name and chanting that's it's for everybody's best. Sam changed when she met Cat in college. Cat made a big impact on her. They started a babysitting business to earn more money in college. At first, it was only Cat who babysits and Sam was the one who's in charge of the schedule and the money, but one time when Cat got sick, Sam was forced to babysit. Since then, she discovered that she likes to play, and take care with kids. Sam started to focus on college and their business, but every night in her room, Mel can still hear her cries. She still cries herself to sleep. That's the time when Mel can't take it anymore and decided to call Freddie to get help. She wants her sister to be happy.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Freddie looked at his phone and saw an unknown number flashed in his phone's screen. Who could this be? He answered the call and heard Sam's voice, but a little girlier. _

"_Freddie? Do you know me?" The girl on the other line asked._

"_No. But you sound someone I know, but a little girlier.," he replied._

_The girl laughed, "This is Melanie. Sam's sister."_

_Freddie gasped. What does this woman want? "W-what do you want from me?" he stammered._

_Melanie chuckled, "I need you to take Sam."_

"_Wait, what? Why?" Did they have a fight?_

"_Well, she's been so depressed lately. She's doing well in college, I'll give you that, but she's crying herself to sleep. It's really bad."_

_After hearing Sam's condition, Freddie can't help it but to regret that he didn't even try to stop Sam at the airport. If he grabbed that chance, Sam might have changed her mind._

"_But what do you mean that I need to take her?" Freddie heard Melanie sigh, "I don't care how long it'll take, but please. I want my sister to be happy. And only you could make it possible."_

_He thought of the possibilities. He could go to L.A. now, but what would Sam's reaction be? She would either make him go back to Seattle or she'll run away from him again. After thinking over the plan, he told Melanie his decision, "Okay, this is the plan. We'll wait until we finish college and maybe a few more years too. But you'll keep in touch with me, because there might be changes in our plan. Just to let you know, I really want to get her back, it's just that she's so stubborn." Freddie explained their plan. After hearing it, Melanie hesitated at first and said the sooner the better, Freddie replied with the phrase, 'patience is a virtue.' Melanie finally agreed on the plan and kept in touch with Freddie since then._

It was two days earlier when Melanie called him and informed him that Sam's gonna move to her old apartment where she used to stay before she was married. Freddie immediately got the apartment next to her. Now the first phase of "The Plan" has just been initiated. Freddie dialed Melanie's number, it rang a couple of times until Melanie picked it up.

"Freddie?" He heard Melanie's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Mel. How ya doing?"

"Oh, I'm just tired," Mel said breathlessly, "You know, with Logan and Louis. They're both just like Sam." Melanie had twins when she gave birth last year. "So what made you call me?"

"Phase one of The Plan is finished. I arrived at the exact time Sam arrived here." Freddie informed her.

He heard Melanie clapped her hands, "Nice! Well, what's the second phase?"

"I'll have to win her again," Freddie smiled. How long can it take until he can finish this take?

The other line became quiet, "Mel?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Freddie, don't you think it's a little early for that?"

Freddie shook his head, "I have to win her trust again. That'll take time for sure."

"Okay, well good luck," Mel said, "I have to go now, Freddie. Looks like Louis just woke up."

"Okay, bye. You take care."

"Okay, you too." After Melanie cutted their call, Freddie brought his car to life. He still have work to do.

* * *

Sam unpacked all the boxes that was everywhere in her new apartment. It was delivered the day before she moved. She was glad that Melanie didn't take the furniture in her apartment that was now hers. She just finished rearranging the furniture to her liking and started to unpack her laptop and stereo. After settling them in some table, she then unboxed the TV that she treasures, she carefully placed it on the big space of the bookcase and went to get her picture frames to put it on after. The pictures that she picked to display are quite rare. She placed a picture of her and Melanie at the top left section of the bookcase, a picture of Carly, her and Freddie in the iCarly studio next to the last one. One picture of the Pucketts, a solo picture when she graduated college, and a picture of her and Cat. The last picture, she didn't dare to put it on the shelf, instead, she kept it and saved it to her room later.

After she placed everything in their own good spaces, she plopped herself in the couch she had been dying to sit on. "Aahhh, finished at last," she moaned. Sam stayed in the couch for a few good minutes before her stomach rumbled. Damn, how could she forget to buy food? Food that is more important than anything. How could she?

Sam groaned and headed for the door to get some food. Since the convenient store is not that far, she decided to walk. While walking, she replayed the earlier events that occurred. It shocked her, big time. She thought she could get away from her past that easily. Did Freddie find her? Is he already married? Does he have a girlfriend or is he still single? She opened the door to the convenient store.

_Time to shop for food for Momma_. Sam walked first to the liquor aisle, looks like she needs some to forget about her past that's haunting her again.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sam was frying some bacon when her phone rang. She knew very well who's calling, and it's no other than Cat. She picked up her phone and answered Sam's call.

"Hey, cat," she greeted

"Hey, Sammy," Cat greeted back, "So how's your apartment?"

Sam smiled, "It's great, but there's one thing that's bugging the chiz out of me,"

Sam can hear Cat gasped in the phone, "What is it? Is there a pedo there?" Sam rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Cat can imagine a lot of crazy things. "No, Cat."

"Then, WHAT. IS. IT?" Cat is really worried. Like Sam, she doesn't like thrills. It's giving her some feeling, but she doesn't like it.

"Do you remember Freddie?" Sam sighed. She told Cat who Freddie is in her life after several episodes of her crying while sleeping.

"Is he the pedo?" Cat asked. Before Sam could correct her, she started to speak frantically at her, "Oh my gosh, Sam! Freddie became a pedo? I'm so sorry! Maybe it's because you left him, and you know. I think he knows you teach little kids, and the only thing he knows how to get to you is to," Cat gasped dramatically, "molest KIDS!"

Sam couldn't do anything but to laugh really hard, "What kind of theory is that? No, Freddie is not a pedo, he's my neighbor. And-"Sam was cutted when someone knocked at her door. "Hey,Cat. I need to go now. There's someone in my door."

"Oh… Okay, bye!" After Cat said bye, their conversation ended. Sam transferred her bacon at a plate, "Coming!" she called at the door. She went towards the door and opened it.

"Yes?" She looked at the person and was shocked once again to see that it's Freddie.

"Hi," Freddie flashed a smile, "Can I come in?"

Sam was dumbstruck and at the same time, got lost in his smile, "Uhh, yeah, yeah. Come in," she opened the door wider for him to enter.

As soon as Freddie entered, he let out a low whistle. "What?" Sam asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"You changed." Freddie checked out her apartment, eyes roaming around. "You just arrived earlier and you finished unpacking all of your things? Well, that's quite a change," he chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Sam knew that in their past days, she was known to be a slob and a couch potato, but yeah, she changed since she wants to have a better future, and all of those crap adults already think of. Now that she's twenty-five.

"Oh, trust me, it is," he winked at her which caused her to blush. She tried to hide it, but Freddie caught her, "But you know, some things never… change."

Sam thought of something, anything just to change the subject. "Uhhh… You want to eat? I cooked some bacon," she offered.

Freddie smiled at her, "Gladly."

Sam went to the kitchen to pick the bacon and remembered her new stash of liquor she just bought earlier. _I wonder if the nub drinks, _Sam thought. "Do you drink?" she asked Freddie just to know if he is still a nerd or he grew some balls, enough to drink.

"Yep. What do you in there?" Wow, a lot changed in eight years.

Sam handed him a shot glass and settled the plate of bacon on the table. She gestured Freddie to sit at the couch next to her. "Gin. I have some more there. What do you want?"

The man shook his head, "Gin's fine."

Sam took the bottle of gin and filled their glassed with the drink. "Thank you." Freddie got his drink and drank it all the way without stopping.

"Wow…So you grew up?" Sam bit the sides of her cheek to refrain herself from laughing.

Freddie smiled confusedly, "What do you mean I grew up? Of course I did, it's been like what? Eight years since we saw each other?"

"No, I didn't mean that," Sam punched Freddie's arms playfully. "The last time I checked _Freddie Benson_ doesn't drink any liquor, because _mommy_ wouldn't _like_ it." Sam made baby face and cried like a baby.

"Shut up. Mom got over me years ago. And oh thank God," Freddie let out a sigh. "She finally got my chip out of my head."

Sam still baby talked him, "Oh why? Did _mommy_ found someone to replace you? Is _baby _Freddie sad?" she jutted out her lower lip and made puppy eyes for effect. Damn, she missed messing with this boy.

Freddie glared at her, "Seriously, Sam stop it. Don't you think we're too old to do this?" Woah, why did everything suddenly seems so serious?

Sam tried to put the atmosphere lighter pissing him off more, "Why? Can't think of a better attack?"

"Well, since you left me all alone in Seattle I didn't have any people to mess with me anymore," Freddie stopped dead in his tracks. No, this is not in the plan! He should stick with his plan! He soften his features and reached out for Sam, but it was too late. When he touched Sam's arm, she jerked it off and looked at him sharply, with a hostile expression.

"And you're blaming it on me?! You know, Freddie, if you didn't kiss Carly, I might have consider getting back to you. Oh yeah! Put all the blame on me nub! I don't need you right now. Get the fuck out! Now!" Sam screeched and pointed on the door for Freddie to get out.

"Sam, I'm-"

"Save it! You know, your past is a lesson you should never forget. I learned on my past and I'm wiser now. Now get out!"

Freddie got up with shoulders slumped. Great, he messed up his plan, now everything will be more complicated.

**_Well, I hope you like this chapter :)_**

**_And thanks for the reviews :D_**

**_Keep `em coming ;)_**


	8. I'll Do Everything

**Chapter 8:**

**I'll Do Everything**

Sam's breath was erratic and she was fuming with anger. How dare he? He was the one who have the guts and came knocking at her apartment. She tried her best not to bring up the past, and this… he blamed her?! If she didn't stop herself, she could have knocked him off, leaving him unconscious for days, but she couldn't. Damn! How can she think of how gorgeous Freddie is when she angry at him? She filled her abandoned glass with gin and drank it all with one gulp. She cussed out when she saw her plate of bacon already empty. It was really going WELL at first. Talking about how each other changed after years of not seeing the other one, but when she tried to tease him, you know for old time's sake, he took it seriously, and boom! He blamed her. Instead of filling up her glass, she took the bottle and chug a big amount of it down her throat. She does not usually drink this much. She just keeps a stash if she's really stressed out. Like now, she doesn't care if she got drunk tonight. She'll do or perhaps drink anything just to forget that asshole would be enough. Sam finished the whole bottle of gin all by herself and passed out on the couch.

The clattering in the kitchen woke her up the next day. She tried to sit up and find whose making the noise in her kitchen, but eventually lay down in the couch again and groaned loudly. Man, hangovers are really a bitch. She tried to say something so that the person in the kitchen would recognize her presence. In an attempt to say something she only came up with a faint sound, and luckily, seems like the person heard her and Sam heard footsteps going in her way. Her vision was still blurry but she saw a blonde woman feeling up her forehead.

"Morning, Sammy." Oh, it's Melanie. "What did you do last night? Looks like your hangover got you pretty bad." Mel said while propping her up to sit. She instantly clutched her forehead and hissed in pain. God, it's like her head is having a party without her permission, and its throbbing really bad. Damn, it's going to break her head in two!

"Ughhh…. I just felt like… drinking." She lied. She can't tell this to Mel right now. Not yet. Besides, she's not a fan of drama that much.

"Wait," Mel walked towards her kitchen again and came back holding a glass of fruit juice, their Granny's hangover cure. "The soup is coming down. Just give me few more minutes." Melanie handed her the glass and made her drink the juice. She winced. It really didn't taste nice. After giving her a glass of water, Mel made her lie down again.

Sam closed her eyes while dealing with the banging effect on her head. If Melanie wasn't there, who would help her deal with her shitty hangover? After a few minutes, she smelled the rich aroma of the chicken soup Mel must've cooked. Now, she doesn't know whose hangover remedy is that, but its sure damn smells good. She felt Melanie's hands helping her to sit up again. Luckily, the juice took effect and deduced the throbbing pain in her head and made her vision normal. She took a sip from the soup. Hmmm… Tasty. Melanie waited for her to finish her soup and gave her another glass of water.

"Thanks for the soup," Sam shrugged after she finished the whole bowl of soup.

"Yeah, no problem." Mel nodded. "I learned it from dad." She smiled while taking the empty bowl and glass, walking to the kitchen, again.

Sam managed to get up and follow her sister towards the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, "So, what makes you go here, and… how did you get in?"

Melanie finished washing first and turned to face her, "I need your help, and duh," she rolled her eyes. "This was my apartment, remember?"

"What kind of help? Be sure its decent or else…"

"What? What's so special?" Melanie asked, confused.

"It's Sunday," she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What about Sunday?" Mel asked, still confused.

This time, it was Sam who rolled her eyes. "Sunday is like my, 'special baby back ribs day.'"

Mel looked at her as if her sister has gone crazy then shook her head, "Anyways, I need you to look for-"

"Logan and Louis?" Sam finished her sister's sentence. "Why?"

Melanie nodded and started to pace back and forth ,and began to play with the hem of her shirt. Sam raised an eyebrow. She knows this body language of her twin. She often does it too. But why is Mel nervous? She's nervous about what? "Well Landon just arrived," Mel said talking about her husband who's a Marine. She murmured something that Sam didn't hear.

"Say what?" Sam walked towards her sister.

"Well, Landon's gonna take me to dinner tonight, but before that , we're going to… you know, date and all of that stuff, that's why we need your help to look after your… nephews."

Sam smiled at her sister slyly and wiggled her eyebrows. "What?" Melanie snapped, annoyed.

"C'mon, Mel. Just gonna date and all?" Sam arched an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that kind of shit?" she laughed.

Mel huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine! We might stay in the house and have some… quality time before we go out."

Sam snorted. "Puh-lease. More like _sexy_ time."

In annoyance, Mel pinched her sister's thigh. She smirked. Sam really hates it when she does that. Sam howled in pain, "This is what I owe you for helping me get off my hangover?!" she shrieked. "Shit, Mel!"

Melanie just laughed at her, "So… you gonna babysit the twins or I'm going to continue this?" She pinched her twin's thigh harder.

Sam screamed, "I'm gonna babysit them!" Mel laughed like a villain before letting go of her thigh. "You know I love hanging out with them, those little rascals." Sam chuckled before glaring at her sister.

Mel just ignored her glare and fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, honey." She heard her say. It's Landon. "Uh-huh. Yeah, you can go here now. Did you bring the boy's bags? Great! Okay, Bye. Love you." Melanie looked at her, "They're on their way."

Sam stretched her arms and went to the couch, "Well, better hide these bottles of gin or they might mistaken it for water."

They both laughed. Melanie helped her tidy up everything. She showered and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. After brushing up her hair, she plopped down on the couch where Melanie is sitting, waiting for her. "They'll sleep here, right?" Sam checked her watch, few more minutes then her little rascals will be here. Melanie nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure the three of you will have a good time."

"I'm pretty sure of that," Sam agreed.

They talked more and heard a knock on the door. Finally! "I'll get it." Melanie offered while getting up to open the door. When she did, her husband, holding their children came into view and the twins jumped off to hug their mother.

"MA!" The boys squealed. As soon as the twins saw her, they got off their mom and crawled after her and attacked her with hugs and sloppy kisses. Sam sighed. Luckily, her floor is covered in carpet. She chuckled, "Hi little rascals!" She greeted them

Logan and Louis snuggled up to her, and instinctly wrap her arms around them.

"Well, looks like they're going to have a blast." A man's voice startled Sam. She put the boys down and turned around to see who the man was. It's her sister's husband. "Oh, hi Landon, " she smiled at him. "How long are you gonna stay here?"

Landon shrugged, "Maybe a week or so."

Melanie nudged her husband's side and dropped the twins' bags, "Well, here are their bags. It's their stuff and you know what's inside. The blue one is Logan's and the red bag is Luis'." She hugged her kids for the last time and kissed her in the cheeks. "Don't teach them monkey stuff, 'kay?" Melanie whispered in her ears, before pulling off.

"Bye my handsome boys," Mel cooed and the twins grinned at her with only two teeth stucking out of their gums.

"Bye, Mel! Enjoy you date!" Sam smirked, emphasizing the word date. Mel glared at her and dragged Landon outside. "Bye, Sam!" Landon shouted as Mel closed the door.

Sam chuckled. Yeah, she was still great at pissing people off. She turned to look at her nephews who also gazed at her with big crystal blue eyes, just like her sister's.

"So-"a knock by the door interrupted her; she groaned and went to get the door. When she saw who knocked, she angrily gave him the finger and slammed the door shut to his face.

"Fuck off, Freddie!" she doesn't care if her nephews will hear her cursing, besides they won't follow what she says. They're still a year old

"Sam let me talk to you." She heard Freddie grunted. "Look, I'm sorry I sort of blame you the other night. I-I was… overwhelmed. Seeing you again after eight years… well, I was still in shock."

Sam wanted to punch him full in the face, "Overwhelmed?! Are you sure? Because it more looks like you're angry with me over what I did EIGHT YEARS AGO!" She shouted over the door. Luckily, the twins doesn't seem to bother all her shouting, instead, they laughed at her. They must think their aunt's crazy, talking to a door and shit.

Freddie sighed, "Sam, please tell me how can I make it up to you."

She stayed quiet at first, thinking of a plan to have her oh so sweet revenge. When she did, she smiled evilly and still kept quiet.

"Sam! C'mon! People here are thinking that I'm crazy!" Freddie whined.

Sam finally opened the door, still having her smirk in her face. "I need you," Sam poked his chest, "To help me babysit my nephews. They're here right now." She opened the door wider for him to see her nephews, now facing each other and… they seemed liking talking to each other, they laughed together, but when they noticed that someone is looking at them, they kept silent and turned to look at him, and stared at him continuously without blinking, with blank expression on their faces. Okaayyy, that's really creepy to do for a one year old boys.

"Okay, so you in?" Sam asked him, raising an eyebrow and waited for his answer.

Freddie gulped, "Uhhh, don't I have some other option?"

Sam shook her head, and smiled evilly, expecting him to give up. Freddie sighed. He looked at Sam nervously. He messed up last night and right now, he can't afford to bring the wrong move again. Right now, he have to play his cards right. He definitely doesn't like the smirk plastered on the blonde's face.

_**Okay, so what do you think? **_

_**BTW, I wanna thank AyItsJay, Saphirabrightscale, and alleka for making my story one of their favorites and also by following. I really appreciate it :)**_

_**Oh, and the reviews… Keep `em coming ;)**_


	9. Babysitting

**Chapter 9:**

**Babysitting**

_He's seriously gonna give up,_ Sam thought. She knew that Freddie is not really fond of kids. Kids, scare the hell out of him. Funny thing is, people think different. They think that she is not suitable around children because of her violence, while Freddie is capable of taking _good_ care of your kid. She snorted, so much for being the mama's boy. "So, nub, I need your answer now or else… oh yeah, I forgot," she smirked, knowing that what she's about to say is going to frustrate him more. "I'm gonna give you two options. One, you help me take care of my nephews for the day," Sam trailed off.

"What's the second option?" Freddie asked anxiously. Man, he'll take every chance and option just to get away from Sam's past condition. He knows that he is _terrible _around a child, that's why he seldom plays with his little cousins as much as possible. He wasn't just the kid guy. He was relieved to hear that Sam must have changed her mind and took pity on him and decided to give him two choices. But unfortunately for him, he knew that he was dealing with Sam and whether Sam gives you another choice or not. It'll still be bad or worst than the other one. But, it's worth hoping that Sam changed right?

The blonde smirked at him, which made him gulp a lump of saliva down his throat. Damn, he needed to man up! It's only Sam! But Sam is also the only one who could put butterflies in his stomach and make him giddy all over like a teenage girl, fangirling over some famous tv shows that they always watch. Oh well, this is life. "If you don't want to help me babysit the twins, then maybe you would consider… that I beat you up," Sam said like it was no big deal. "You know, considering that you made me drunk and deal with my shitty hangover earlier this morning. Well, you could be my personal punching bag for at least," she looked at her wristwatch, deciding how long she'll torture Freddie. "10 minutes should do."

Freddie groaned, 10 minutes of pure torturous pain and pleasure. Yes, he hated to be beat up by Sam, but he also likes to see pleasure in Sam's face as she beat him. She's becoming a dominatrix when she does that. He shook his head. Nuh-uh. No time for his fantasies right now. He has to decide: To help Sam babysit, but be awkward to the babies, or just let Sam beat the hell out of him. He don't like both, but he have to pick, or else eight years of waiting for his plan to finally take heed will be gone to waste. No, he doesn't want that shit. "Okay, I'll help you." He groaned. "It'll be just for one day, right?" he checked. He saw Sam stunned, not expecting his answer, but nonetheless replied with a nod.

"I-I'll just shower, I guess." He trailed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." After that, he awkwardly retreated to his apartment and closed the door. Freddie sighed. He really can't win when it comes to Sam. Since he fucked up yesterday, he called Mel for help. He knew that Sam got herself drunk, by finishing off a whole bottle of gin, so he told Mel if she could go here and pull a trick for something to happen. He didn't know that she's gonna drop off her twins!

_**Flashback **_

"_DUDE! Why did you say that? You know that Sam has her own reasons why she left. I can't tell you that because it's better to hear it on her. Now, what the fuck do you want me to do?" Mel snarled at him. She was the only one, or perhaps, she was his only chance to speak to Sam again._

"_I-I don't know, okay! I don't know what happened to me! But Mel, you're my only chance, please think of something!" He cried desperately. He can't lose this easily!_

_They were visited by the silence for a few minutes until Freddie heard Mel clapped her hands on the other line. "I have an idea, but I won't tell you." He groaned. He knew that Pucketts are never that easy to deal with. You have to make your brain function while you're dealing with them._

"_Okay, but what am I gonna do?" _

"_When you see a man holding twins in each side of he's arms with bags, stay in your apartment for about… 10 minutes then start banging on your girlfriend's door ," Mel told him part of her plan. Well, at least he has something to do._

But he never knew that this was coming his way. He took off all his clothes and stepped into the cold shower. After showering, he changed into some fresh clothes, combed his hair with his fingers, and went out of his apartment, and went to the one next to his, which was Sam's. He knocked three times, and the door swung open. Without teasing him or stuff, Sam let him in.

"Okay, so what you're gonna do. Since you don't know stuff about baby's, all you're gonna do is simple." She picked one of the twins off the carpet, and looked at him, "Follow me." Sam pointed the other twin then at Freddie. "No! I don't know how to pick a baby up!" he whined.

Sam scoffed, "Well, deal with it and suck it up!"

He sighed and knelt down and prepared to carry the other twin. He saw the mole on the left side of the neck of the boy. It must be Louis. He awkwardly picked the baby and made it sit on his left palm, and kept the head up by keeping it in place with his other hand; he followed Sam's tracks that leaded to a door. He figured out that the only way to get in is to shout at Sam that he's there, and so he did. Sam opened the door a few moments after and looked at him with a peculiar expression on her face. It looks like she wanted to laugh but at the same time she was like, she wants to punch him in the gut.

"Is that a new technique of holding a baby, Fredward?" she teased him, and laughed. Freddie looked at her with an annoyed expression and arched an eyebrow, "Maybe it would be nice if you'll help me here, instead of laughing your ass off?"

Sam's laugher died and she looked at him, "Stop bitchin', Benson." She walked towards them and got hold of the baby. "Here let me show you the proper way to carry them."

Freddie gave Sam Louis and observes the woman on how she carries the baby. "Ok, nub." He rolled his eyes. Why does she have to call him that? "There's two ways on how you properly hold a baby, or in this case, toddlers. Okay, this is the first one," Sam made the Louis face her and leaned his body against hers, which made the baby face the door. She securely put her hand in Louis' back to ensure he doesn't have to fall, and lastly, she tilted her body sideward so Freddie can see. "Easy, right? Now the second one, you usually just use it when you feed the baby with bottle. Now that the twins are a year old, they can eat smashed stuffs, but they also have to still drink milk." She explained. Wow, how did she know all of these? Amused, Freddie raised an eyebrow as she carefully placed Louis on her bed with Logan who's playing with the stuff ball that she must have given him.

"Now, don't give that look, Benson. The answer is, no. You think I had a child that's why I know all of these?"

He shrugged, "That's not what I'm thinking. I'm just… surprise you know how to take care of kids."

"Well, believe it or not, in college, I babysit kids for extra income."

They both gazed on the twins who are busily playing with the stuff ball, and was speaking their own language, only they could understand. Freddie kept thinking about the scene earlier. He can picture Sam taking care of _their_ _own_ children in the future. As much as he love that idea, he doubt that it will happen, if he will never get to Sam again. Yes, he made her lose her trust on him, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't have what it takes to earn it again. As he said, he will do _everything_ to get Sam back again. Sam went to open the twins' bag and rummaged. She seems to be looking for something. Freddie went to her and saw Sam holding two bottles with water in it.

"What are you gonna do, Sam?" he asked. He may be smart, but he as he said, his brains don't have the references when it comes to babies.

Sam rolled her eyes, "What do you think, nub? I'm making them milk, I just have to find the… Yep! Here it is!" She raised a container, full of powdered milk. Freddie's mind worked. He nodded. It seems like she's going to mix it with the water in the bottle so that the kids are going to drink it. Sam did what exactly he was thinking, and looked at him. She thrust one bottle at him, "Feed Louis. You're going to look after Louis, and I'm in charge of Logan." She declared.

Freddie stared at Sam dumbfounded. When Sam saw that he doesn't know what to do, because he's standing like an idiot. She groaned and made the first step. She walked to the bed, and poked Logan to get his attention. The boy giggled at her and Sam took that chance to feed him the bottle. Logan obediently drank the milk. Sam looked at him. "See? Now, do feed Louis his milk. They have to have their lunch by now or they'll start to cry. And Momma doesn't like noises."

He walked at Louis' side of the bed and tried to get his attention, in which he failed. Sam bit the side of her right cheek to prevent herself from laughing, or Logan may be startled and not finish his milk. What Freddie did next surprised her. Oh my fucking shit! He baby talked! And it was all it take to make Sam snort. Freddie gave her the 'don't disturb me' look and proceeded.

"Louis? Oh, Louis!" He cooed at the baby. "Who's the cutest? Yes you are! Yes you are the cutest! And cute babies need to take their milk, right?" he looked at Louis, pretending to be strict. The boy looked at him like he's seriously listening to him. Well, it kind of worked because Louis finished his bottle smoothly. Sam also taught him how to make a child burp and after that they played all day long. It almost seems like they were a family. She, the mommy, and Freddie's the dad. The two boys are their children. They fed them again when they were in the verge on crying, and after they made them burp, they smelled a foul odor in the room. Sam took the liberty of finding if she guessed right by peeking on the diaper of Logan. She scrunched her nose when she found out that she guessed right. Logan just took a dump. When she was about to say to Freddie that Logan just pooped, Louis farted with a spluttering sound coming after that. Great, both of them did it.

Sam looked at Freddie expectantly, "You know what the smell and sound is, right?" Freddie nodded nervously. "Yeah? Well, you have to help me clean them." She got over to the boys' bags again and got diapers and fresh toddler sleeping clothes.

They went to her bathroom and Sam took a deep breath. "Let's do this, nub. Don't be a sissy. Come on, even your mother who's a clean freak cleaned your ass when you were a baby." Freddie groaned in response, he doesn't have any choice, right? If he won't help Sam, his plan would go to trash and he would regret living for the rest of his life and Sam would annoy him by the subject of his mother. Sam made him face Logan first while Louis is still in the bed. Fortunately, Louis didn't bawl yet. "Take his diapers off, fold it neatly or else, and throw it In the trashcan." Sam instructed him.

Freddie was hesitant doing it first, but he did anyways. _This is all for Sam,_ he chanted in his mind. He ignored the stinking smell of Logan's shit, while the toddler just smiled down at him. After he threw the diaper in the trashcan, he watch Sam bath Logan. He assisted Sam again when it was the time to put Logan's clothes. "Diaper," Sam demanded and he immediately gave it to him. When Logan was finished, they put him in bed and took Louis who was complaining at them.

"Louis, keep your voice down." Hearing Sam say that, he was amused to see that Louis followed her obediently. They repeated the whole process of what they did to Logan. When they entered her room again, they found Logan asleep, sprawled in her bed. Sam chuckled softly. Looks like her cute little rascals are tired. Louis yawned and immediately fell asleep. She carefully placed him beside Logan who Freddie fixed the position. Sam let out a tired sigh. "Thanks for your help. I wouldn't have handle them, only with my powers, you know. They're as devious as me. Who knows what they'll do when they grow up?"

Freddie smiled and felt that he too was getting sleepy. "Uhhh… hey… Can I sleep here?" Freddie asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You need another pillow to prevent Louis from falling," He stated. "Or in this case, a person. And look I'm offering myself to help you without any payment."

Sam sighed. Did he just win this conversation? "Yeah, sure. You go sleep at Louis' side."

Freddie just smiled at her. "I can't believe were actually doing this."

Sam eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"

"It feels like we're a family you know? Just look at us," he pointed the two of them. "Were like watching our kids sleep."

Sam punched him in his arm. God, how could he do that to her? "Shut up, nub." She can't let her guard down now.

Freddie just grinned goofily at her, and surprised her by leaving a peck on her lips. "Good night, Sammy. Sweet dreams." He then lay beside Louis and closed his eyes.

Sam stared at him in awe for a minute and softly touched her lips. Oh, no. she can't do this right now. She can't. But she also can't stop her feeling, right?

_**Well, I did my best writing this chapter :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this one... **_

_**And the reviews... Keep `em coming because i really like reading them**_

_**and they give me the energy to update more faster ;)**_


	10. In Denial

**Chapter 10:**

**In Denial**

Freddie was the first one who woke up. Instead of getting up and have a head start on his day, he was spellbound by looking at the peaceful face of Sam who was still sleeping. He gazed at the blonde before him. Yeah, he really loves this woman. Everything about Sam seems to be gorgeous in Freddie's eyes. Her blonde hair that when struck by the sun shines, her azure eyes that resembles the ocean, and he seems to be drown by it, just by looking at her. Sam's figure in which he really likes. Yes, the woman was short, but her body was enough to make guys drool and for girls to be envious at her. Damn, he would give anything to touch her soft, velvet skin again. Despite all of that, Freddie's favorite was Sam's lips, he love kissing her sweet, red lips. Everything about her is enough to make Freddie do whatever she wants him to do. He considers himself very lucky to be Sam's first in almost everything. First kiss, first date, first boy friend, first man in her life, and her first love. It seems like Sam noticed him staring at her, because her eyes fluttered open and she looked directly to him. Freddie chuckled when her eyes widened like saucers. Did she forget he slept in her apartment, moreover, her bed?

"Wha- What the hell are you doing here?!" she shrieked and the boys moved a bit, Sam lulled the twins to sleep again and faced him. "What are you doing here?" her voice, now turned into a whisper.

Freddie shrugged, "You gave me your permission to sleep here. Besides, I kept Louis from falling off the ground."

Sam frowned, finally remembering what she did last evening, "Oh, right. Well, thank you for your _kindness."_

"Great," Freddie rolled his eyes. "You're now being sarcastic." He got up and waited for Sam to go with him. "Well, you coming, or what?"

Sam was hesitant at first, but she recalled something, when they were dating back in high school, she often slept at the Benson's apartment whenever Freddie's mom was not home because she some things to attend to, like her frequent duties, which they benefited from. Anyway, she used to be the one who wakes up the last, and she can only be woken up by the smell of toasted bread and bacon, and the sound of it frying. Freddie always cooked breakfast for the both of them. Sam pushed the thought further. Will Freddie cook breakfast? "Are you going to cook or something?"

The man chuckled and nodded, "Yep, and I am going to cook the usual." Sam's face beamed like the sun. Man, she loves the usual, and to think that she haven't tasted it for years. The usual was very fulfilling to her stomach. She has a very fast metabolism so she doesn't worry about food. It was a mix of crispy bacon, toasted bread, and sunny side up on the side, to complete with pancakes full of syrup on the center, all in one plate, and accompanied by Freddie's very own orange juice. He has his own version in making the juice, and it was damn nice. She licked her bottom lip at the thought of food. She heard Freddie groan.

"What?" Sam asked, confused. Why did he suddenly groan like that? Making her hear the deep timbre of his voice makes her want to jump on him and attack him with kisses all over his face, especially his adam's apple. Yep, that one is one of Freddie's sensitive spots.

"Don't lick your lips, Sam," he said. What does it have to do with him? Why does it bother him that she is licking her lips? She licked her bottom lip again, this time slow and bit the end of it to annoy him, "Why?"

Freddie froze in his place when he saw Sam tease him more. Damn, Sam didn't even know that only by licking her lips, she turns him on. She just thought that it annoys him. "It's very disturbing," he stated. It seems like Sam is having fun teasing him because she did it again, her eyes never leaving his. "How can it be disturbing, Freddie? Care to tell me?" And she's using her sultry voice now?! Great! He can't handle it now! To hell with his self-control! He paced towards her. "Oh, I ain't gonna tell you how, I'm gonna show it to you," he said before closing the gap between them, and encircling his arms to her waist and brought her closer. He then pulled Sam into a hot lip-locking, that he made sure his Sweets is never gonna forget. He felt Sam's fingers tangled in his hair. He smirked. This is a great way to start off every morning. He wanted to prolong this moment, but the twins are going to wake up by their sounds, and he never intend to corrupt their minds at such an early age, so he pulled off the kiss first.

"That, my dear is why you should never lick your lips, unless you want me to kiss you like that," he smirked and made his way to the kitchen. He heard Sam grumble before following him to the kitchen.

"I swear, Freddie. If you do that again, I'm gonna let you taste upper cut, which got better by years," she threatened. She doesn't really care that Freddie is moving his way around her kitchen, besides, she wanted to taste the breakfast that he always made again.

Instead of being frightened like he always would have, he just chuckled, "Sweets, If you let me taste different parts, instead of your upper cut, it would be my utmost pleasure."

Sam opened and closed her mouth to say something, but she ended up imitating her pet goldfish, Fashatla, who died because she forgot to feed it and Cat keeps playing with it, transferring it to a glass and to another for fun. She sat down at one of the counters, and watched Freddie's sexy back. Hmm… The boy still has that ass that she loves to look and grope.

"Like what you see, Sammy?" Freddie suddenly asked her. How did he know that she was checking him out? He was facing backwards and not towards her!

"Yeah, I like to see that you finally finished frying the bacon. Hurry up, nub!" Sam tried to cover.

"Yes, ma'am." Freddie turned to her direction and saluted her, then got back to his cooking. He doesn't even remember how he learned how to cook, since his mom always did it for him. He just remembers that Sam always forced him to cook; he found some food that's simple enough to cook that eventually became 'the usual'. He focused on cooking the egg. He really has to be precise, because Sam preferred the yolk wet. After he finished cooking all, he opened Sam's fridge to look for an orange juice. He smirked. Sam still remembers the brand of juice that he told her. He poured it into two glasses, one for him and for Sam.

"Bon appetite!" Freddie served their breakfast on the counter and settled himself on the chair beside Sam.

"At last! Momma's gonna have her breakfast!" Sam wolfed down her food, which Freddie found strangely… cute. He hate to say it but he loves to watch Sam eat, especially if she's really hungry. She moaned as she munched on the bacon. "Damn, Freddie! You still cook great!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Freddie asked.

Sam shrugged, "Eh, depends on you." She focused on her food again. Damn, how she looks at her food, it's strange but it's like she's somewhat flirting with it while she's eating it.

As soon, as they finished eating, they heard a knock on the door. "It must be Melanie." Sam said as she walked towards the door to open it.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Hey, Twin! Hey, Marine Man!" Sam greeted her sister and her husband.

Landon groaned, "Really, Sam? Marine Man? Is THAT my new nickname?"

Sam snickered, "You like it?"

"Not really."

"You want to have an arm wrestling to decide that?"Before Landon could agree to what they're about to do, Melanie went to stop them, "Okay, too early for that darling," Melanie turned to her after convincing her husband that arm wrestling in the morning was not a good idea, "Sam, stop encouraging my husband to do arm wrestling, he's tired."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "From what?" Melanie blushed furiously and avoid meeting her gaze, "I-it's none of your business."

"Ohhh, I get it." Sam wiggled her eyebrows, "Did you enjoy your _date _last night?"

"Yeah, I did. Now, shut up."

Sam ignored her sister and pushed further, "Really nice, huh?"

Seeing that his wife was pretty uncomfortable, Landon tried to snap at her sister-in-law, "So, are we just going to stand here, or are you going to let us in?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, sure. Come in." Sam left the door open for them, and went back to the kitchen to check on Freddie.

"Yo Fredork, my sister and her husband's here. Try to act abnormal, okay? So that they won't get suspicious."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Abnormal? Yeah, sure I can do that."

Melanie and Landon followed them to the kitchen, Landon was surprised to Freddie but Melanie still kept her expression blank, of course, the two of them devised this whole babysitting shit. "Are the boys still asleep?" Melanie asked.

Sam nodded, "Yep, what did you do to them?"

"What?" Melanie asked confusedly of what her sister just asked her.

"My little rascals, Mel! What the hell did you do to them? They… they're not as devious as before! Well, Logan's still complaining like crap, but when I told him to shut up, he obediently followed me! That's not the Logan I know!" Sam cried.

Landon looked at her and whispered to his wife, "Damn, honey, your sister's really weird."

"I heard that Marine Man," Sam glared at Landon. "You wanna arm wrestle?"

"Well, it's true!" Landon exclaimed. "As much as I would love to arm wrestle with you, I can't. My wife's gonna be mad." He then looked lovingly at his wife.

"Awww, thanks, darling!" Mel rewarded him with a quick peck on the lips, which made Sam grunt, "You guys! Get a room, would ya?"

Landon snickered, "You're just jealous!" By then, he noticed Freddie's presence in the room, "And who's this guy, Sam? Your boyfriend?"

Sam glanced at Freddie first, before looking at Landon, "Yeah! You got a problem with that?" Landon raised his arms in the air in the defeat.

Freddie was shocked hearing Sam say that. Are they like together now that she declared it? Freddie, being a realistic person, found out the real reason why Sam said it. She just wants to get back at Landon. _Ughhh… Way to go, Freddie. _When Freddie looked at Mel, she was surprised just as much as him, and looked at him with questioning glanced. He just shook his head in reply. Melanie looked at him sympathetically, and returned to calm him husband down.

"Okay, since Logan and Louis are still peacefully sleeping, we came to get them so that there will be no chaos while we're driving back home," Mel looked at her husband, "Honey?"

"Yeah, we should probably get them now." Landon agreed. Sam led them to her bedroom and got a hold of the boys' bags and gave it to Melanie, "I had a great time with them." She smiled.

"Of course," Mel chuckled, the three of you really click, you know? You will be a great mother, Sammy. I just know it."

Sam frowned, "That'll be done in a long time." They both laughed and hugged.

"Bye!" Mel waved and closed the door. Sam stretched her arms out before looking at Freddie. "You were quite silent the whole time earlier," she commented.

"I just don't feel like talking." Freddie looked at Sam meaningfully, "How about the one you said earlier?"

Sam frowned, but then remembered what she said earlier, "Oh, nub. Don't take it too seriously. It was just an act, a joke. Get it?"

"But Sammy," Freddie said, sweetly smiling to Sam, "Jokes ARE after all… half-meant."

Sam glared at Freddie, "What are you trying to imply, dork?"

"You want be to be your boyfriend, again." He simply stated. Since when did the boy got so cocky?

"Oh, really? Prove it."

"Well, you let me sleep in your bed, which you could have insisted further, you let me kiss you, in which you could have slapped me if you didn't like it, and you still LOVE the usual." Freddie finished with a smile plastered on his face.

"No can do, Fredweird." Sam snickered. "Are you imagining stuff, again? I'm going to recommend you to my last therapist."

"Very funny, Sam." He said sarcastically. "But admit it. You still have hots for me."

"Very funny, Benson." Sam followed him. "I think _you're _ the one who have hots for _me."_

"And what if I still do?"

That question caught Sam off guard. Damn, he wasn't expecting that. Luckily, Freddie's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Well, are you going to answer it or not?" Thank God, his phone saved her from the hot seat. Sam let out a relieved sigh.

"It's an alarm, and I have to go to work now." He advanced towards her and gave her another long, passionate kiss, which she will be thinking for hours, again. Damn it! He stole a kiss from her again!

"Get lost, nub!" she cried out.

Freddie seems to have created an immunity from her insulting because he still smiled at her, "Okay, bye, Sweets. Don't deny your feelings for me, okay?" Freddie succeeded to annoy Sam for the last time before he flee her apartment, running for his dear life.

Sam stomped her feet in frustration. That boy is gonna be the end of her. Ugghhhhh.

_**Wow…**_

_**I can't believe it! I made it until chapter 10! This is great!**_

_**Thank you very much for all the reviews and keep 'em coming :)**_

_**Hope you liked reading this chapter too :)**_


	11. Jelly Freddie

_**Hey :) This chapter is for PinaySeddier and CleO…**_

_**PinaySeddier said that I should bring out the Jelly Freddie (hehe… it just makes me smile :) ) **_

_**And CleO said that I should make a scene where Freddie visits Sam in her workplace :)**_

_**So I came up with this ;)**_

**Chapter 11:**

**Jelly Freddie**

It's been three weeks since Freddie kissed Sam. They were cool towards each other now, but Sam always have her danger button to remind herself not to give in Freddie's way of seducing her, because damn it! It really is effective. She found it hard and weird at the same time that they're both hanging out like _every time_ in her apartment, but she never got to see his. Not that she wants to see his place, it's just out of… you know, curiosity. It's also pretty weird to think that they're hanging out like they were in the past, it's just like something never happened between them. Just like they were never together, even once, but to think of it, it's good right? No one is making a big fuss out of it, and since she's not a very big fan of dramas, she's cool with it. But somehow, a tiny little part of her also wants to bring the past back. She doesn't know if it's for the sake of closure between their messy relationship, or she really wants Freddie back. Sam groaned in confusion. She was the one who left Freddie! Well, eight years has passed, and Freddie _is_ still single. She thought two of her best friends would get together eventually, but no. Freddie is still single as fuck. And she seems happy about it. GAAHHH! She's about to be insane, just because of that little, no, hot geek who always makes her stomach do somersault, back flip, and the worst, the 8-figure. It really shits her out, every time her stomach will pull that trick. It makes her want to puke, but she's also holding it, because she can't get it out.

Sam looked at the wall clock on the back wall of her own teaching room. It's Monday, and she's going to teach little midgets again, _8:45_, fifteen minutes more until she'll start her class.

Their school is not that large, but it can accommodate a large number of kids. It's got a pretty nice playground in the center, two rooms that are adjoined together. She and Cat designed their own rooms to their satisfaction. You can identify her room is by Cat's room by the wall paint. Hers is purple, while Cat's is pink. When she looked at Cat's room, her eyes twitched when she saw that almost all things are in pink, and if not, red. They let parents decide where to put their children in and most parents who have daughters always picks Cat. Sam rolled her eyes, judging by the outer and the interior design, she doubt if a boy will be ever get lost in Cat's room. Or if some boy did, he'll surely be gay in the future. She can describe her room as more of a calming set than girlish. Instead of painting the wall, she decided to buy wallpapers that will be pleasing to the kids eyes, and decorated it with friendly to the children, and creepy for the adults stuff toys scattered all over the room. She always loved decorating, she just never let it show, because she's known for being the bad ass princess, and it's going to ruin her reputation, big time.

When she heard her phone rang, her students came immediately running to her and reaching out to hug her. She smirked. She made a game for all those midgets that whoever got to hug her first, will pick one stuff toy from her room and it will be theirs. When she saw a mushroom head bobbing up and down, going to her direction, she immediately spread out her arms and welcomed the kid with a great bear hug.

"Hi, Caleb," she chuckled. "What's new, dude?" she asked her innocent student. Caleb pulled out a note from his pocket and gave it to her. The design was hearts and girly stuff. Eww. Nonetheless, she smiled sweetly at her student, "Aww, thanks, Caleb."

The boy smiled cheekily at her, "You're welcome, Momma." She chuckled. When she and Cat decided that they were going to teach children by building their own preschool, she also decided that her class will be different from those boring, old, preschool. Instead of addressing her as Ma'am Sam, or Teacher Sam, she introduced herself as Momma Sam, and that's how she likes it. Sam opened her note that she got from Caleb and frowned when she saw who it from was. Ughh, it was from Finn, Caleb's father. And the reason why Finn is sending her a note is because he thinks she's the best woman to be Caleb's new mother. Finn and her wife just got divorced and when he and his son checked their school, he declared some unspoken promise that he wants to get her for his son. Sam snorted. Yeah, right. She read the note.

_Dearest Samantha,_

_I know that this thing, me sending notes to you is really bugging you, but I'm not going to give up. I meant it when I said that you are the one. Not just the perfect mom for Caleb, but also the perfect wife. _

_See you later._

_Yours,_

_Finn_

Sam snorted, again. What the hell is he gonna do here? Woo her? Instead of thinking of Finn, she walked in front of her class who was still busy playing. "Okay, midgets, settle down. Momma Sam, is gonna start the class!" she announced. After hearing her, her students scrambled and looked for a beanie bag to sit. Yes, she doesn't like wooden chairs and tables; instead, she replaced it with beanie bags, and small drawing table that is good for four children. It's a good thing that her students aren't too many; she only has twenty, for now.

A little girl, with brown locks, raised her hands. "Yes, Allie?" Sam asked.

"Momma, what are you gonna teach us today?"

"We learned about ABC yesterday, right?" The whole kids nodded, and she smiled at the thought. Let's just say, she has an alternative way to make those kids remember the alphabet.

"Okay, so today, we are going to learn colors." She announced. There was buzzing noises growing again. Curious faces that turned to face her. "Okay, I know that we color a lot, but there's something more that you need to know about colors."

A blonde boy, Joshua, raised his hands and Sam immediately called him, "Yes, Josh?"

"What about the colors, Momma Sam?" An interested expression was written over his little face. Sam smiled, she always love that expression from the kids. "Well, Joshua, did you know that you can combine two colors so that another color is made?"

Almost all of the kids have the same expression, wide eyes, and surprised with that fact. It's like magic for their little minds to think, but one nosy little girl that's different from her class, a brunette named Fallon, is a smart ass for her age, and a know-it-all. She always reminds her of Freddie. Without raising her hands, the little miss stand up, "Yes, I know that, Teacher, but isn't this subject too early for us?" Damn, that kid is really a know-it-all, but she cannot outsmart her teacher, though she did it a couple of times in high school and college, a preschool student couldn't do that. Fallon was also the only one who never calls her Momma. The kid thinks it too inappropriate to call her that, so she insisted into calling her Teacher.

She chuckled before answering Fallon's question, "Yes, I know that, Fallon, but don't you want to be ahead of you classmates once you get to primary school?"

Fallon was about to think of another remark to shot back at her but then seated herself and motioned for her to go on with her lecture. Sam rolled her eyes. Ughhh, such a brat.

She cleared her throat before getting her mobile white board and a marker. She dragged them to where the kids are sitting at, plopped herself in to the big bean bag, in which she and her students' like to call, 'Momma's Throne.'

"Okay, midgets," she called out. "Settle down, Momma's about to talk." The kids shushed their seatmates and pointed at her while putting their index finger to their lips. Finally, when all quieted down, she chirped a thank you, and proceeded with her lesson.

"Midgets, I present you the primary colors, secondary colors, and complementary colors," Sam started as she jotted down what she said on the white board.

* * *

"Hey, Benson! You finished you report already?" Freddie's co-worker, and friend, Gordon asked him.

"Please, Don. I'm always early." He boasted. His friend just rolled his eyes, "Would you just answer my damn question? It's pretty simple."

Freddie sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I sent them a week earlier."

They were talking about stuff when their boss, Miss June Halley walked on them and called his attention, "Mr. Benson?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Freddie just don't get it why all her boy co-workers always talk about how Miss June was always hot and bangable. He just thought she's pretty, and well, Sam is THE definition of sexy and bangable for him. Their boss looked at him with sultry eyes and licked her lips a little, Gordon beside him looks like he's about to kneel and kiss Miss June's black stilettos, but he, however stayed calm. What's up with Miss June? She smiled at him almost too sweetly and gave him a pat on his back, "Good work, Benson. You finished your report earlier than the rest in this department. You're free to go whenever you chose." She gave him a squeeze on his shoulders before leaving with a sticky gaze towards him. Okay, that was creepy.

After Miss June was out of the scene, Gordon smacked him in his arm, and he winced in pain, "Ouch! Dude, what was that for?" he complained.

"Uhh, Freddie, are you that dense?" he asked him like he was the dumbest person who ever walked on earth.

"What's up with you, Don?" He really don't get what his friend was trying to say to him. Gordon smacked him in the arm again, this time a little much harder.

"OUCH!"

"Okay, shut up. You might have noticed that Miss June is like, trying to seduce you earlier?"

Freddie gasped. So that's why she was acting all weird on him. "Look, I don't like Miss June, I have my eyes fixed on someone else." He smiled as he remembered Sam's face registering in his mind.

"Oh, ok. Good. You going now?"

"Yeah, I need to go somewhere." Freddie picked up his laptop and his backpack and headed for the door. The truth is, he is going to surprise Sam. He's going to go to where she was teaching. Since Melanie was very busy, he tried his luck in Cat, and she gladly gave it to him. He didn't not do anything, actually. He just said his name and the girl went crazy and gave him the address he wanted. He quickly found where he parked his car, and opened it. Time to see Sam again.

* * *

"Bye class!"

"Bye, Momma Sam!" The kids chorused all together before she opened the door to dismiss them. After they've all gone, she fixed the room, cleaning out all the trash from their crafts earlier, placing all the things in their respective places, she was so engrossed by her cleaning that she didn't notice a presence that was in her room. She only noticed it when someone cleared their throat.

"Who was that?" Sam asked in shock to find Finn standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Samantha," he greeted.

Sam frowned, "Oh, hi." She replied curtly.

Finn was taken aback by her reaction when she saw him, advanced towards her and gave her a bouquet of roses, "This is for you."

Little did they know that they were not the only one in the room. Apparently, Freddie was also there, watching them. He was here to surprise Sam, but he didn't know that she have other plans. Is this the reason why she won't kiss him? He studied the man. He was tall and tanned. A bit lay back judging from the clothes, which is just a shirt and some khaki shorts. Thin but handsome. He snorted. That's not Sam's type when it comes to boys, but then again, why did the man brought Sam flowers? He wasn't jealous , right? Why would he be jealous? He looked at the two again and it looks like Sam was rejecting the flowers. He grinned. Atta girl! But the guy insisted on Sam to take it. Freddie took it as his cue and paced forward.

"Dude, I think she doesn't want that," he gestured at the flowers the guy was still holding.

The guy glared at him, "The name's Finn, and that's not for you to decide."

"Oh, my name's Freddie, and I think I do," he replied. This boy was a pain in the ass. Can he just bury him alive? Before things heated up, Sam stopped the both of them.

"Okay, let me clear things up," she said. "Finn, thanks for the flowers, but I'm not the flowery type of girl, sorry." Freddie smirked, looking at Finn who was still glaring at him. He stuck his tongue out to annoy him more. Sam turned to face him, "And you, nub! What are you doing here?" she looked at him.

Freddie looked nervously at Sam, trying to think of a reason, "Taking you out to lunch?" he said lamely.

Finn snorted, "Yeah, right."

Freddie glared at him, "You wanna go out, dude?"

"You want to-" before Finn could get back to him Sam intervened again.

"Stop it! Finn, go with your son, he's waiting for you already."

Finn hesitated at first, but sighed and went outside. Freddie felt he just won but the grin was wiped in his face when he saw Sam looking at him.

"Okay, Benson. What was the about?"

"It was… nothing, okay? I was just trying to help you. " He reasoned out.

"Yeah, right," Sam snorted. Her eyes lit up in a mischievous way , "You jealous, nub?"

Freddie turned beet red but still denied what was true,"No!," he cried. "Why would I be jealous?"

Sam grinned at him, "Nothing, I just felt like it." She winked at him. "You gonna take me to lunch, or are you just bluffing earlier?"

Freddie groaned. "Coming!" Was he really obvious? No, he's not jealous. HE IS DEFINITELY NOT. He swear.

_**Okay, there ya go!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews :)**_

_**Please review and keep `em coming ;)**_


	12. Childish

_**Sorry for the late update :)**_

_**This is Jelly Freddie part 2!**_

**Chapter 12:**

**Childish**

"So, where do you want to have lunch?" Freddie asked Sam while the two of them are making their way to his car.

Sam hopped in his car like she always does it, "I dunno. I guess we'll just grab some food and we can eat somewhere or find some restaurant to satisfy my hunger."

Freddie followed Sam and sat in the driver's seat, and brought the vehicle to life. While they were driving to god knows where they can find food, Freddie thought of that Finn guy earlier. Who the hell was he? He was just about to surprise Sam earlier in her room, when he saw him giving Sam flowers. Well, Sam seems to ignore the sweet gestures of the man, but still, are they dating? And they're having some problems and gave Sam flowers to forgive him? Freddie frowned at the thought. Man, he only met that guy earlier, and he wants to strangle him and punch him square in the face already! How come he's so violent today? He honestly doesn't know. It's like when Lewbert dated his mom and to think that Lewbert was almost going to be his father scared him to death, and he was really – NO! He can't be jealous! That's pathetic!

"Hey how about that place?" Sam poked him to the side and pointed out on some diner.

"Okay,' He answered curtly. After thinking that Sam and that Finn _might_ have something going on with each other. He suddenly doesn't want to talk to Sam.

"We'll just order, and we're going to eat at your place. Does that sound like a good plan?" Sam looked at him for agreement. He merely nodded and drove at the diner. He looked somewhere to park his car, and turned his keys to turn off the engine.

"We're here, Sam." He announced. When didn't get a respond, he looked at Sam who was busily doing _something_ at her phone. He frowned. Was she texting that Finn, while she is with him?

Freddie cleared his throat purposely loud for Sam to hear. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, and realized that he car is not moving anymore. Sam looked around and noticed that they are the diner already. "So, we're here?"

"Yep. I told you that earlier." Freddie rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, okay." She was about to go out of the car when she noticed that Freddie wasn't budging. "Well, you coming or what?"

Freddie didn't reply and got out of his car while slamming the door. Sam looked at him with a confused and at the same time amused look. What's wrong with him? She followed Freddie into the diner and got in line with him. They were quiet the whole time they were waiting for their turn to order. Normally, when the two of them are stuck in one line, only two situations can possibly happen. Either the two of them are arguing over something, or the two of them will be locked in each other's gaze and eventually get on with it to some … secluded place. Well, this scenario is unusual, both of them actually quiet, waiting for their turn to get their food. This is almost like normal, except for the fact that Sam couldn't help to notice that Freddie is glaring on the floor like he wants to kill it.

"What would you two like?" The person in charge asked them. Sam didn't think of what is she going to eat; it's on her mind everytime she goes to a diner.

"Do you still have your 'Bacon Surprise'?" the man nodded. "Well, I'd like to have those, and your ham sandwich, make that large with. Your special burger, also large and a large can of soda."

"Is that all?"

Sam chuckled while she shook her head, "No, that was _my _order. Hey, Fredbag. What do you want to eat?" The man just gaped at her. What? Can't a girl eat her lunch?

"Caesar salad and a can of Cali." Freddie said to the man. His expression was very serious, and intimidating.

They waited for a few minutes, and when they got their food and paid for it, they returned to his car, and drove to their building.

They were still quiet, and because Sam was rather worried to see Freddie that way, she asked him if he was okay. Freddie just nodded, without looking at her, "I'm fine."

Sam knew that something was not okay, but since he said he was. She shrugged, oh well. She pulled her phone from her pocket and played the game that she was playing earlier. She tried the two-player. Since Freddie's car was a WiFi hotspot, although she doesn't know how Freddie did that, she was happy when she found a player to play with her. After playing and giving all her focus to the game, she eventually won it and giggled. She didn't notice the shocked expression at Freddie's face when she giggled.

Freddie couldn't believe it. The renowned badass princess of Seattle when they were in high school giggled. GIGGLED. This was normal in almost every ways. Sam Puckett don't giggle, until just now. Was conversation with that Finn really interesting? Freddie grumbled and cussed out quietly, knowing that Sam couldn't hear him. That's it. When he sees that guy again, he ain't gonna have second choice to punch him.

He parked his car, and got out of it first. He waited for Sam to go out too, before heading to his apartment. He often goes to Sam's apartment, but didn't offer Sam to go to his place. He knows for one thing that if Sam enters his apartment, she'll definitely say that he's the biggest nerd of all time. His apartment was really the definition of futuristic living. Everything was either grey, black, or white. Flat screen television, with voice operator system, heat sensored doors, and his stove from the kitchen was also operated by voice. The door to his room can only be opened by his own retina, by scanning it. His favorite room was his techie room, if he calls it. It has almost all the latest gadgets that you could find. By his work, and a bachelor lifestyle he can afford everything he craves and still have some extra money for saving, but this is Freddie that we're talking about. He's pretty thrifty, and only buys gadgets with his savings. And talking about his savings, he can also afford to buy his own house if he wants to.

He leaded the way and when they halt to the door of his room, he looked at Sam and took a deep breath. Okay, better now or never. He walked closer to his door so that it can detect him and after a few seconds, it opened. When he looked Sam, she looked at him in shock for a second but smirked at him eventually. Oh, here it goes.

"So, you really area nerd, huh Benson?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him with her smirk, not fading.

"Can we just eat, Sam?" Freddie sighed. He really was not in the mood for her jingalings.

Sam looked at him intently, like she was figuring something out, Freddie raised his brows at her. She suddenly clapped her hands and looked at him with a serious expression. "So, I didn't know guys also have it. What brand do you use?"

"What? What are you talking about, Sam?" Freddie asked, totally bewildered.

"You know, you can talk it with me. I know that it's very painful, and it irritates the hell out of you. Believe me; I feel that too, when I have mine." Sam pat him in the shoulder while looking at him sympathetically.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam groaned, "Why are you even hiding it?! I know that it seems so surreal but hey, I'm a grown woman. I totally understand that you have your period right now, and you're PMSing."

Freddie is not sure if he's irritated by what Sam thought, or just laugh about it. In the end, he chose to laugh, "What? Sam! You know that boys don't have their periods! If we have, gays right now could be pregnant!" he exclaimed.

Sam laughed with him, and when their laughter died, she started to talk, "I know, I just want to know why you've been acting all serious and shit earlier. Something's wrong?"

Freddie frowned. No way is he going to tell this to Sam. This was not part of his plan. "No. C'mon let's just eat."

They both went to his kitchen and opened the bags, and got their own food. While munching, Freddie thought he could give a piece of advice to Sam, but instead he started to ramble, "Sam, was that Finn guy earlier your boyfriend? Well, if he is, let me tell you that he doesn't suit you. I know that he's good-looking and built but that's all just physical appearance. There are tons of potential guys, like for example, m- Besides, he has a son, right? What if he asks you to marry him, well, you're gon-"

Freddie was cut off by Sam, when she slapped him lightly on his face, but still, it hurts. Damn, Sam still got it. "What the hell are you talking about, nub?" she chuckled while he rubbed his cheek. "I ignore Finn, as much as I could because, believe me, I don't like him. I can't just be rude to him, because his son, Caleb is very touchy and crap. I don't want to make him cry by turning down his father. Instead, when Caleb goes to other school, and he'll still hit on me, that's the time I'll rub in his face that I don't like him. Besides, what's the deal with Finn? I don't care about him." Sam shrugged.

Freddie looked down on his food, "I just don't like him." He mumbled. He looked up at Sam with a suspicious glance.

Sam was about to put the whole bacon in her mouth when she noticed that Freddie was looking at her with narrow eyes, she stuffed the bacon in her mouth first, then looked at Freddie, "What? You don't believe me?"

Freddie gulped his food down before answering, "No."

Sam raised her hands up in the air in defeat, "C'mon!" she exclaimed.

"Then, would you tell me who are you texting earlier?" he asked.

"C'mon, you're prying!" Sam munched on her ham sandwich and gulped a large amount of her soda.

Freddie stood up and banged his fist on the counter, "I knew it! You were texting him!"

Sam mimicked what he did but instead of her fist, she banged his Cali on the counter, resulting to spill some of it. "I was playing a game!"

"Can you please tell me how did that game made you giggle?" Freddie questioned her further.

"It was a two-player game, you nub! You have WiFi in your car, remember?" Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't believe you." Freddie stated while reaching for a tissue to clean up the spill that she made.

What the hell? What she said was the truth. Sam was really pissed off by Freddie's bitchiness, "Then fucking don't!" she snapped. "Believe on what you will, but I'm telling the truth! What does it even mean to you? So what if I date Finn? Why does it matter to you?" Sam quieted down for a second and looked at him unexpectantly, "Are you jealous?"

Freddie shook his head, "What? No! Why would I be jealous?"

A smile crept up into Sam's face as she looked at him. "You're jealous!"

"I'm not JEALOUS!" Freddie yelled. Looks like he was about to have a tantrum.

"C'mon Fredoodiloo, you're too old to have a fit! You're being childish! Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean-"

"I'm not jealous, Sam." He stated while crossing his arms. Well, he's cute when he gets mad and childish.

"You are," Sam stated.

Instead of arguing Freddie stomped his way to Sam and grabbed her, closing the space between them. "I told you I'm not jealous, did I?" he growled before pressing his lips to her roughly. Sam mewled and giggled through her lips. In annoyance, he bit her lower lip, and Sam gasped, allowing him access to kiss her deeper.

Sam pulled out of the kiss while grinning ear to ear, "That only proves that you're jealous as hell, Benson."

Freddie grumbled, and still stomped his feet, going to his bedroom, as Sam follows him. They're going to have a long night.

_**How was it?**_

_**Well, I was thinking of making Carly go back, and I'm still deciding whether to make her as the antagonist of this story, or stay as the kind, sweet Carly…**_

_**What do you think should I do?**_

_**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please, please, please, please, please, keep 'em coming. :)**_


	13. Rough Play

**Chapter 13:**

**Rough Play**

Sam was banging the door continuously now, for about ten minutes and she's not stopping until Freddie opens it. "Freddie! Open the damn door, or I will, and I'll kick your ass!"

"That gives me one more reason not to open it!" she heard Freddie screamed back at her on the door. She rolled her eyes. Why can't just the boy say what's wrong? The jealous thingy was just a sham. She really doesn't know the truth, if Freddie really is jealous, or something just got wrong and he's really stressed. Besides, why would he get jealous? It's not like their still together. They're just friends, who happen to have a relationship from the past, and who also happens to be neighbors now, who might also still have feelings for each other. Wait, scratch the last part. She wasn't going there, again. She was and still is loving Freddie, but she's scared that she might fall for him again, and break her heart, create new and more deeper wounds. No, she wouldn't do that. It was really hard to move on, and she's lazy. Literally lazy, because everytime she'll try to move on, she'll only remember good times and memories with Freddie in it, and she'll be force to admit to herself that she still loves him. She went back to banging Freddie's door again; the boy's really a nerd. All of his things are really modern, which is partially good, but still, if you think of it, he's really a nerd. _A nerd that you love, _a little voice in Sam's head said to her.

"Let me in!"

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"NO!"

"I'm really gonna break your door!" she threatened

"You can't break my door, Sam! It's made from titanium, and in order to open it, you need my _retina_ for access!" Freddie shouted.

"Then I'm gonna stay here until you open your fucking door, and I'll mess everything up, including your… "She roamed her eyes to Freddie's apartment and saw that his DVD collection seems to be neatly arranged. Perfect. "DVD collection! Yep, it would be a shame if someone messed it up, right? You know, you barely have the time to fix all of those when you have your job." She trailed.

When she heard nothing, she waved her hands up in the air for victory. She won! She knew Freddie. If she would say something to him, and he won't reply back, it means that the boy will give up and in this case, he'll open the door! HELL YEAH! She then heard the door clicking, and there he stood. Freddie, arms crossed whilst his left foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"So, what's the chiz all about, Benson? Why are you so bitchy?" She asked Freddie while making her way inside his room. Freddie tried to push her, not letting her enter, but when she's persistent, she gets anything she wants. She looked at his bed, and touched it with her fingers. It seems comfy enough, she step backwards, then, she ran and jump for the bed. After feeling the soft, silky mattress of the bed and the cool, crisp air that was from the air conditioner of Freddie's room, a contented sigh went out from Sam's lips. She should come here often.

Sam saw how Freddie gaped at her, when she said he was acting like a bitch. She smirked. Well, the truth hurts.

"Sam!" Freddie whined. "I'm not bitchy!"

"Oh yeah?" she grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it to Freddie. His reflexes must have improved through the years because he only didn't dodge it, he also caught it with his hand while he was still looking at her.

She clapped her hands. "I'm impressed."

Freddie looked at her like she was unbelievable, "Sam!"

"Freddie!" Sam followed his tone. He froze on where he stood and looked down the floor, "Oh, don't do that."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

"It's distracting," Freddie confessed to her while looking up. Sam saw that the man was like a tomato. He was blushing.

"It's turning you on?"

"What? No!" Freddie cried out.

"You just said that it's distracting you on how I say your name!" Sam said while laughing. "Oh, Freddie, you don't have to be shy. C'mon, you're old enough for that!"

Freddie glared at her and walked towards his bed, where she is currently laying like a queen, since the bed was in the middle of the room. Freddie walked circles on it and watched her like a lion waiting for its prey to do a bad move to attack. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Shut up, Benson! Can you just tell me what's wrong with you?" Sam hurriedly covered her mouth with her hands to prevent Freddie from kissing her again. Yeah she loved kissing Freddie, but she can't afford to fall in love with him, again.

Freddie finally stopped circling his bed and sat at the corner right edge of it. "You want me to open up to you?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. It bothers me, you know? Freddie Benson acting all weird and crap, It's just not… you."

He laughed, "Sam, the last time I checked, you were the one who closes and builds this wall around people, except for Carly, and me when we… you know, dated. What? Are you like, a therapist now?"

Sam sat down from lying, and punched him on his arm, he winced in pain and glared at her, "I'm not trying to be a therapist, nub. I told you, it bothers me! And Momma doesn't want to be bothered!"

"Well, it's weird!" Freddie exclaimed.

"What's weird?"

"This!" Freddie gestured to the both of them, "It's like you're trying to be me, and I'm trying to be stubborn which is exactly like _you!_"

Sam looked at Freddie, never looking away, she cracked her knuckles which made Freddie gulped, "Either we do this the easy way or the hard way."

Freddie smirked. Sure he loves to get rough with Sam. It's hot. "Bring it on, Puckett."

Sam smiled. The genuine smile. Whoa, she hasn't smiled the smile since… Never mind. She shook her fingers and gestured Freddie to come to her with her index finger. "Come to Momma, Benson!"

Freddie literally jumped on Sam, making her lay down the bed again, with Freddie straddling her. He pinned both of her arms above her head with one of his hand, and locked Sam's legs with his, putting Sam's in between. He made sure that Sam wouldn't spit at his face by covering her mouth with his free hand. Since there's a mirror just across the bed, Freddie looked at their position and damn was it hot! He just wants to do something to Sam right now, that he's sure the girl would like it too. But, first things first.

"What did I say again, _Sammy_?" Freddie smirked. Guess Princess Puckett lose her strength all those years, because if not, he would be at her mercy right now, but just by looking at their position, he knew he was winning this unspoken battle of theirs. He can feel that Sam is licking his palm to get rid of it. He just shook his head. No way he was letting Sam take over him again. It'll be so hot, that he won't be able to cover his boner. Damn, speaking of that, Sam is staring at it right now. "Sam! Stop looking at it!" he exclaimed.

"Thurnlummespurk!" Sam mumbled on his hands. Freddie knit his brows into one. What did she say?

"What?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes and closed it for a minute. Still eyes closed, Sam started to kiss Freddie's palm. Butterfly kisses, but oh boy, even that simple gesture turning him on!

Instead of replying, which Sam couldn't properly do, due to covered mouth, she licked Freddie's hands oh so slowly, and gently sucked on it after. Freddie froze and felt that his pants was getting tighter, thus making it uncomfortable to wear. IT was getting harder! Damn! "Sam, what do you think you're doing?!" Freddie exclaimed exasperatedly.

With still no answer, Sam suddenly bit Freddie's palm hard causing him to howl in pain and let go of her mouth. Sam smirked triumphantly. No way is Benson going to win this and let go away of it easily. Momma doesn't do well with defeat. Not losing any time, Sam turned their position. She sat on Freddie's hard abs, just inches away from his… junior. She purposely did it to tease Freddie. "So, _Fredward,_" Sam said while putting emphasis on Freddie's birth name. "You were saying?"

She knew he still have hots for her. Honestly, she also does still lust over Freddie. She still loves him but she doesn't want to get closer, in means of relationship. Anyway, she decided to tease Freddie more by angling her boobs on his eyes. Perfect. She knows that this is Freddie's weakness. She wiggled her ass a little bit, earning a groan from him. When she looked at Freddie's eyes, it turned into a dark shade of brown. Signaling that she just unlocked his horny side. Damn, she'd love to. She'll really love to play with him, but warning bells were ringing like crazy in her head. She sighed regretfully, and let go of Freddie, sitting on his side, waiting for him to do the same. It seems like Freddie got her, he didn't complain or whine, he just followed her.

Freddie's expression turned from the playful Freddie, to the solemn one."You really want me to tell you why I'm acting like this?"

Finally! Sam rejoiced mentally. Wow! She could be a therapist in an asylum! She mimicked his expression, and looked him straight in the eyes, "That's why Iencourage you, right?"

Freddie's eyebrow raised, well, it was more than encouragement, if he may say so himself. He took a deep breath. "The truth is, I'm… jealous over that Finn guy."

Sam fused her brows in confusion, "On what reasons?"

"Well, he looks like your type. You know, being all muscular and stuff."

"Well, why do you care?"

Freddie sighed. Is this girl really dense or what? "Sam, isn't it obvious? I want you. I still want you."

She looked taken aback, and closed her mouth and opened it several times. Was she impersonating Fashatla again? "Well- I. Freddie, let me clear up something, okay? First, I don't like Finn. Second, please, let's not get things uncomfortable for the both of us, alright? I'm really trying my best to be the old Sam again. I don't want to be the depressed Sam. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I'm really being honest right now, Freddie. So… Can we keep things… you know, simple?"

Freddie took time to register what Sam said, and nodded. At least Sam didn't say she didn't love her anymore. And there's good news. He just completed second phase of 'The Plan'. Hell yeah! He just earned Sam's trust on telling him everything again! It didn't took him long to do it. He better call Melanie later. "I'll try my best, Sammy."

Sam smiled softly at him. "Good, now you clean our dishes. I'm tired from all our wrestling and shit."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Eh, maybe watch tv or eat." Sam shrugged. Freddie chuckled. Of course, this is Sam Puckett.

"You won't help me?" Freddie tried to push his luck further.

Sam looked at him idly, "Do I look like I'm in the mood to wash the dishes?" Sam pointed on herself and made a face.

Freddie pretended to be annoyed and grumpily got off the bed and went to the kitchen. When he didn't see Sam following him, he looked at his room again.

"What are you doing?"

Sam looked at him while putting her arms under her head, laying comfortably, "Figured out your bed is comfortable that your couch. Hey, do you mind me taking a nap here?"

"No, not at all." Freddie shook his head while chuckling before closing the door of his room and proceeded to clean the dishes. This is the best day ever!

_**I really enjoyed writing their wrestling, or whatever you may call it :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and thanks for the reviews :)**_

_**Keep `em coming! ;)**_


	14. Sleepy

**Chapter 14:**

**Sleepy**

"Hey, Mel." Freddie said once Mel picked up her phone. It's already evening that's why he decided to call Melanie to say the good news to her. Sam is still asleep in his room, but knowing Sam, she's a deep sleeper.

"Hey, Freddie." Melanie replied. "How's it going?"

Freddie moved into the kitchen, making sure that Sam won't eavesdrop. Well, better safe than sorry."Hey listen, I have some good news."

"What?"

"It's about 'The Plan'. I've completed the phase two already." Freddie smiled.

"Wow!" Freddie can hear Melanie exclaim over the phone. "You just made it in three weeks time?! That's great, Fredward!"

"Well, it was hard," Freddie smirked, remembering their 'wrestling' earlier. It was really fun.

"I'm sure you did more than coaxing her."

"I sure did, but that's not the point. Mel, I need some plan in phase three of 'The Plan'. I don't know what to do anymore." Freddie said while playing with the tap on the sink. Little did he know that Sam was already awake and was eavesdropping on is and Mel's conversation.

"'The Plan'? What's that, a project of yours?" Sam shot up on Freddie's back, making the boy jump out of his skin. He swore he skipped a beat, not by being mesmerized by Sam's gorgeous face but by almost being busted by his plan. His hand automatically went to his chest as he caught his breath. Almost, he was almost caught. Since he knew that acting surprised will make Sam suspect him, he tried to keep a straight face as he answered. "Yeah, I'm calling my… partner because I ran out of ideas."

Sam's brow rose, suddenly having interest on Freddie, "Oh, really? What's your job again?" she asked. She didn't really mean to know it. She just knew that something was a little off. What's 'The Plan' that he's talking about? Well, when she went to the kitchen, she only heard Freddie talking that has something t\to do about phase three of his so-called 'Plan' and he don't know what to do anymore.

"Sam, how long have you been in my back?" Freddie adjusted his three-fourths that he still hasn't taken off since. He can't hide the fact that he's sweating and he looked really nervous. When it comes to Sam, he doesn't know how to lie. He hoped that the girl didn't hear his whole conversation with her twin, or, well… he'll be a dead man anytime soon if she heard.

"Eh, just heard the phase three and you don't know what to do anymore." She shrugged. "Hey! I answered your question! You haven't answered mine yet!"

_Think, Freddie, THINK!_ "Uhh, well…I'm an architect and I design buildings. I… I was about to do the… third floor of the… umm… house! Yes, house that we've been designing. Yeah, that's it." Well, that didn't go well, but at least he made something.

Sam shamelessly rummaged his fridge which despite of being nervous, he managed to role his eyes. Typical Sam Puckett. After finding a frozen pizza, which seems to satisfy her, she looked at Freddie, "You seem uncertain of your answer, Fredward. Are you speaking the real chiz?" Sam narrowed her eyes while looking at him suspiciously. Freddie gulped a ball of saliva and pushed it down his throat, forcing him to speak. "I'm really an architect! What? You think I'm not that _creative_?" When Sam held up her two hands in the air, Freddie sighed inwardly. It means Sam bought his lie. He really is an architect.

"You're not creative in terms of being funny," Sam pointed out. He remembered the time where Carly went to her grandpa to take care of him and he managed to get Sam to say yes to be Carly's proxy when she was away. Yeah, he's not that good of a comedian, but hey! At least he tried, and besides, it got him to Sam close since their break-up was only a few weeks after that happened. "But like I said so, you're pretty good with those word art thingy." Sam waved her hands back and forth, indicating that it's not of a big deal to her.

"Anyway, I need to go now, it's already evening and I'm a little hungry." She patted her flat stomach, and waved at him. "Bye, nub."

"I could cook you something," Freddie offered. He doesn't really want Sam to go.

"Nah, you don't know my secret recipe in cooking a bacon." Sam smirked while heading to the door. Freddie sighed, "Bye." It's been a fun day.

When Sam reached Freddie's door, it opened automatically and she went out. Figuring that closing the door isn't her job anymore, she headed to her apartment and tried to turn the knob, she cussed out a little when she remembered that she forgot her bag in the school when Freddie took her out to lunch. Damn food. It always makes her forget everything. There's only one place that she could spend the night, and she's a little hesitant at the thought of it. She debated with herself whether to do it or not. Figuring out that she have no choice, she grudgingly knocked on Freddie's door. Instead of it opening, she heard a familiar voice asking her who's she.

"It's me, nub." After a few seconds, the door opened by itself and saw Freddie looking at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam took a deep breath before responding, "I left my bag in the school."

"So?" Freddie raised a brow. What's the connection of her bag being in his apartment again?

"My keys are in my bag, nub. Since I left my bag in the school, I can't go in my apartment. You understand?" Sam explained slowly with hand gestures like she's teaching a lesson to a 4-year old kid.

"I understand, Sam. You know, you don't have to talk to me like I'm one of your students." It's really pissing Freddie off. He's a grown man! He surely doesn't want to be treated like a kid anymore! Well, his mom is an exception. He doesn't want his mom to feel bad, but the girl whom he's trying to win her heart? That's not cool.

"Oh, I thought you didn't understand the first time I explained." Sam smirked. She totally knew that she's pissing him off! And she keeps pushing him to his limit. Freddie swear, if he doesn't have enough self-control, damn, God knows that he'll bring the girl back to his bed and do some stuff, dirty stuff to tame her from a sly hyena to a mewling kitten.

"Sam, you only said you left your bag in the school? How can I expect that your keys are there?" Freddie exclaimed, obviously frustrated. Does Sam want to play rough again?

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question yet. What are you doing here?" Freddie asked Sam.

"I thought you understood what I said," Before Freddie could answer her, she spoke again, "I need to crash the night here." She stated.

The idea of Sam spending the night in his place got Freddie all giddy and excited in side. "Oh, really?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking with you, Fredward?" Fuck this, she's going to go to Cat and sleep there. She's really sleepy and that NUB has the guts to mess around. Forget it. "You know what? Never mind. I'm just going to sleep… somewhere." She glared at Freddie for the last time and made her way to go. Damn that nub! Why did he pick THIS time to be such a jerk? Sam admits that she gets pretty cranky. Before Sam could step on the elevator, a hand held her. Now who could be this dick who tried to mess with him tonight?

"What the hell, du-" Oh, great. What does this guy wants? "What do you want, Freddie?"

He clutched her shoulder with his left hand and bend down to catch his breath. Sam looked at him. Did he just run to catch her? After a few minutes, when Freddie's breath seems to be back to normal, but he's still panting he answered her, "You can sleep… at my place."

Sam arched an eyebrow, he acted like an asshole, made her walk to the elevator, made her think that he's playing with her, and at the end, he's just going to let her sleep? Sam snorted. And they say that girls are so complicated, and boys aren't. Well, since she's sleepy, might as well take offer. "Let's go."

Freddie straightened his posture to look at her, surprised by her reply. What can she say? Pride does not go well with her now, because she wants to go to dream land.

They haven't exchanged any words when they head for Freddie's apartment. Both were silent. When they finally reached their destination, the door opened and they went inside.

It seems that Freddie doesn't take the silent treatment that he's getting from Sam to well, so he thought of a topic to have a conversation, "Do still want to eat bacon? I can let you cook at my kitchen." He offered.

"What's the brand of your bacon?" Sam asked him like it's a matter of life and death. The girl's got some serious shit when it comes to her and her meat.

"It's-"

"Never mind, I'm not hungry anymore. I want to sleep. Where can I sleep?" Sam's eyes roam around his apartment, looking for the ideal place to sleep.

"You know you can sleep at my bed." Freddie smiled. He really wanted to smirk, if she said yes, this is really going to be the best day ever.

To Freddie's delight, Sam shrugged, "Eh, sure. Can I go there now?"

"Wait." Freddie clapped his hands twice and the light went off. Sam let out a uncontrolled whimper. She doesn't really like dark places. It makes her remember… things.

"Freddie?" she squeaked. Luckily, Freddie has a flash light in his kitchen and since he knew his place, he went there and rummaged on the drawer where he usually keeps it. He let the light shine and turned it to Sam's direction. "You okay, Sam?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. But just don't do that again." She answered with her voice, shaky.

The both went to his room which the light was open. "Uhhh, hey nub?"

"Yeah?" Freddie looked at her.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts? I'm really not comfortable sleeping in these jeans."

Freddie went to his closet and picked some large t-shirt that will do for Sam. "Here," he handed her the shirt and turned away leaving Sam to change. Sam automatically got the message and undressed herself until she was only in her bra and panties.

"You done, Sam?" Freddie tried to look at her in his shoulder.

"No. Unless you want to see me in my underwear?" Sam bit the sides of her cheek to refrain herself from laughing. Freddie turned red. She will bet her whole salary this month that Freddie saw her in her undies and he's turned on by now.

"N-no. Of course not." Freddie stammered. Sam laughed silently, trying not to snort by covering her mouth and hurriedly put on the shirt that Freddie gave her. She looked at the mirror and saw that she's very… alluring. The overly large shirt that Freddie gave her suited her body proportions well.

"I'm done, nub." She called out.

"So it's okay if I turned off the lights?"

"Uh-huh. By the way, where are you going to sleep?"

"Uhh, in my bed." Freddie smirked inwardly, now the fun begins.

"But, I thought I was going to sleep there!" Sam whined. No, things are just gonna get worse if the two of them are put in the same bed!

"It's my bed too!" Freddie smiled at Sam, totally calm, and laid down to his bed while looking at her.

"Well, are you gonna sleep or what?" Freddie patted the vacant space and motioned for her to go there. Sam fiddled, hesitating if that was a good idea or not, but still the sleepiness was overtaking her, so grumbled and sighed and finally gave up.

When she laid herself down to Freddie's bed, Freddie clapped his hands twice again and the lights was gone. Sam covered herself with the blanket awkwardly and faced the opposite of Freddie. She noticed that Freddie also moved the opposite side. They haven't put any barriers between them so she has to let her danger bells active again, just in case.

"Good night, Sam." Freddie told her as he yawned.

"Good night, nub." She replied and thought that this is going to be a long night for her, but despite of that, she slept with a smile on her face.

_**I was supposed to update yesterday but for the first time, I experienced writer's block!**_

_**Yes, it was my first time experiencing the so-called writer's block and I swear, I never want to experience it again!**_

_**I know this is not the best chapter yet, but well I really hoped you enjoyed this one :)**_

_**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and keep 'em coming! **_

_**I really appreciate those who have been dropping off reviews almost regularly :)**_

_**Thank you very much! ;)**_


	15. Breakfast at Freddie's

**Chapter 15:**

**Breakfast at Freddie's**

_6:00 A.M._

Sam was peacefully lying in a bed. Her eyes are still closed and she has no plan to open them any minute, because the bed was comfy and damn, she's hugging this humungous pillow that has heat. Way to balance the temperature of the room that's cold, since it was fully air conditioned, and this pillow- oh, this pillow is amazing! It also hugs her! It was warm, soft, and hard in the right places. Sam nuzzled her head to the 'human pillow' more because it's really the best thing that she has bought with her money. The only thing is… She doesn't remember when she bought this pillow or ordered it online. But, oh well, at least it's worth it.

_7:30 A.M._

_RING! RING!_

It was the annoying sound of Freddie's alarm clock who woke not only him but also the girl whom he gave the permission to sleep in his bed. All awhile he thought it was just two of his pillows that have conjoined together and he hugged it because it was so damn cold at his room. It balanced out everything. He also noticed that the top pillow which he has been sniffing, it smells of strawberry shampoo. Shit. Did he mess with the detergent and his shampoo container again? But his shampoo is not strawberry scented… Anyway, the 'pillow' was very soft and it smells really good. He hugged it tighter and realized that the top part of the pillow that he's been sniffing is not just a pillow. It was hair. His alarm clock must've dozed off because it wailed again, this time more loudly. He heard a groan that was emitted by the 'pillow'. He was getting suspicious of this 'pillow' so he decided to open his eyes and take a peek.

His eyes widened like saucers when he found out that the strawberry scent that has been lingering in his nose was really a hair. It wasn't just any hair. It has messy big curls that have been sprawled, covering the face of the owner. Freddie would put eighty bucks to prove that the girl that is in his arms right now is… oh God. It's Sam Puckett. How? How did she end up in his place? Moreover, in his bed with him? He honestly doesn't know. Freddie laid still. One wrong move and Sam will beat the shit out of him. Now what?

He was thinking about a plan to get out of this mess, when Sam stirred from her sleep. Uh-oh. It seems like Sam didn't know that she was cuddling him. She thought he was a pillow and hugged him tighter like he used to do earlier. And the fates must be bullying him when Sam's bare thigh inched up a little closer to his groin. Oh, boy. Early in the morning? Really? And to top it all off, Freddie gasped when Sam's thigh rubbed that 'part'. As soon as the blonde heard him, her hands ran all over his body, checking if he's a pillow or not. Her hands went up to his face, and it confirmed all her suspicions. Sam opened her eyes, sat up fast as a lightning, and looked at him, eyes as wide as his and before she could scream, which Freddie thought she would do, Sam slapped him.

"What the fuck did you do, Benson?" Sam growled at him.

Despite the fact that Sam has just woken up, Freddie can't help to notice that she's so… sexy wearing his shirt and, exposing her milky white, honey thighs. Her hair, even though it's all messed up and tousled, it complimented her face that has the angry expression written all over it, but damn! With those red, snarling lips, glaring blue eyes, looking directly at him, and naturally pink cheeks that always turns that shade whenever she's angry. The fact that Sam only wears his shirt, and underneath that is only her undies that he bet is very sexy didn't leave his mind. God, look at him, at this time of trouble, he can afford to think green, checking out how sexy Sam is.

"What?! I didn't do anything, Sam! Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you to find that you're in my bed!" he reasoned out. He got up from his laying position, because if you won't, any minute by now, Sam would trample him and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Well, try to remember what happened last night, nub!" Sam demanded. "Maybe you kidnapped me!"

"What?! Why would I kidnap you, Sam? And you should try to remember what happened too! Maybe you sleepwalked here and thought that this is your bed, and the one you're hugging is Finn!" Yeah, no shit. He's still haven't got over the Finn issue.

Sam threw a pillow at his direction, "Damn you! I thought we're done about Finn! And FYI, I don't sleepwalk!"

"Then why don't you think of what happened last night?" Freddie asked her, rubbing his cheek where Sam slapped him.

"I'm tired from sleeping, you nub!" Sam jumped on his bed again and covered her whole body with his comforter. Can you really get tired from sleeping?

"Oh c'mon, Sam! You can't sleep!" Freddie walked towards his bed and shook Sam.

"Think NOW, Benson!" Sam muffled a scream over his comforter. Freddie sighed. What a great way to start a day.

He tried to think of what happened last night. They both had a 'wrestling match' which in his own personal opinion, it was very hot. Yeah, no chiz. Anyway, Sam slept and he almost got caught red handed by talking over Melanie of 'The Plan'. Sam left and- right! That's what happened.

"Sam!" Freddie shook Sam.

No answer.

"Sam!"

Still no answer.

"SAM!" he screamed.

"What?!" Sam got out from his comforter and glared at him. Something tells him that she slept while he was thinking of what occurred last night. He decided not to bring that up or another argument will emerge.

"You were the one who came here!" Freddie exclaimed, while pointing his finger at her.

"What?"

"You were the one who came knocking on my door, because you left your bag on the school, and you were very sleepy and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Now shut up." Sam cutted Freddie and got out of the bed. She stretched and the shirt that she's wearing inched up a little, bringing a little treat for Freddie's eyes.

Freddie's gaze lingered longer than he thought. Long enough to make Sam catch him. He looked at her like a child who just got caught by his mom taking a cookie from the cookie jar, in this case, him looking at Sam's thighs. He would really be in heaven if he can feel the velvety skin of Sam again.

"Like what you see, nub?" Sam smirked. Freddie rolled his eyes. Some things just never change.

"Since you got no place to eat, why don't you stay here a little while? I can make the usual," Freddie offered Sam while smiling. He knew that Sam couldn't resist the usual. It was a mix of her top favorite food, all in one plate.

A smile crept up on Sam's face as she nodded. "Make sure, it's special. I have a class to teach today."

Freddie smiled back at Sam as a response.

The two of them headed to his kitchen and Freddie started out to bring the pan that he's going to use.

"Mind if I bring out the ingredients?" Sam asked Freddie while her hands are already in the handle of his fridge. Freddie smirked and nodded , giving her the permission to do what she wants. Pshh. Like he know. She only wants to see the brand of bacon he's using to ensure her appetite.

"What the- Nub, why the hell are you using this kind of bacon product? This chiz is definitely not nice. It's more expensive than what I use, and it's not satisfying. If I were to rate it, it's only 7 out of ten." Sam stated. She really has an issue with her and her bacon.

"Seven? Well, it still means that you like it." Freddie cracked the eggs open to the frying pan.

'Yeah, I _only_ like it. It's not satisfying." Sam made her way to the counter and sat at one of the bar stools. "How come you don't have any dining table and all the chiz?"

Freddie shrugged, "I'm single. Why do I need one, when mom's there in Seattle and she only visits me once a month. She don't nag me about it, so what's the point of buying one when I'm living alone?"

"Point taken," Sam nodded and left Freddie to do his work.

After a few minutes later, Freddie served the both of them their breakfast. When she looked down, she raised an eyebrow when she saw what Freddie did with her pancake. She snorted, "Smiley face? How the hell did you make this as a smiley face?"

Freddie stopped midway from drinking his juice, "What? You said to make this one special, and now you're bitching me about it?"

Sam clapped her hands sarcastically, "So little Freddie can swear now. Did you finally grow some-"

Freddie clumped his hands to her mouth knowing that he just initiated Sam to talk dirty and cuss out as many as possible. "Stop."

Sam stuck her tongue out to him and laughed. "I'm not bitching you about it. I'm just amused."

"Amused?" Freddie asked while raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"Yeah. Deal with it."

They stayed quiet for a few moments. Nothing can be heard but the crunchiness if the bacon everytime they took a bite from it and the sound of munching of their food.

"So, I heard that your class is… unusual." Freddie told Sam, trying to initiate a conversation.

"Yeah. It is." Sam smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, for some instance, I let my pupils, or should I say midgets call me Momma Sam, and you've seen the décor of my room. Yep, pretty unusual."

"That's so like you." Freddie commented while chuckling.

After they finished their food, Sam remembered that she has no clothes to wear for today. Even though embarrassed, she still asked Freddie if he has some small clothes for her to wear. Luckily, he has and though it didn't fit her perfectly, it was still perfect for her, because of Freddie's scent lingering in his old shirt. She swiped some boxers out of Freddie's cabinet while he was in the shower and put on her jeans again.

'So, what are you riding?" Freddie asked Sam, knowing that she has no car, and no spare money for a cab.

"Guess I'll just walk to school." Sam shrugged.

Freddie shook and took hold of Sam's wrist, "Let me take you there."

He didn't wait for her reply and just dragged her out of the building and to the place where he parked his car.

"You know the direction to the school?" Sam opened the door of his car and sat down on the passenger's seat.

"I sure do know." Freddie smirked.

Sam didn't say no more and just leave Freddie with his driving. Since she doesn't have her phone to get busy with, Sam turned her attention to the sidewalk or the view their passing by. Sure, L.A.'s a great place, but it could never replace the memories she witnessed in Seattle.

"We're here!" Freddie announced.

Sam looked unto the surroundings and found that she is on the school. She looked at the digital clock attached on Freddie's car. _8:30_ . Great, she still have time to tidy up herself and change her clothes. If she'll be able to, that is.

Freddie first got out of the car and opened her side of the door, and opened it for her. She smiled at him gratefully. It was one of the nicest thing she'd ever done to him these past few days. Come to think of it, she really has been nice to him!

"Well, thanks for driving me here, and for these clothes, and for the breakfast." Sam smiled sheepishly.

Freddie chuckled, "Hey, it's nothing." He smiled.

"Well, then. See you later."

"Okay," Freddie opened his arms gesturing her to hug him and… well believe it or not, she didn't have second thoughts when she went to his arms feeling his warmth. She feels the safest if she's in his arms.

"Bye."

Freddie smiled as they pulled out of their hug. Sam looked at Freddie until he got in his car again and as he drove off.

Man, she misses him already.

_**Well, that's it :)**_

_**So I've been depressed lately, so I'm thinking of putting some more problems in the story.**_

_**As soon as the problem gets out in one of the chapters, please tell me if it's a good idea or not :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews :)**_


	16. I Need You

**Chapter 16:**

**I Need You**

"Okay, midgets. Today, we're going to do some crafting. Bring out your crayons and all your shi- shizzle and Momma Sam is going to give you blank papers so you can fill it out with your imagination. "Sam told her students while getting bunch of bond papers in her desk, "Now, please bring out your crayons and coloring stuff."

Rustling of getting their bags was soon heard as the kids opened their own bags. Sam heard some of them bragging about their crayons, saying that it is better than their classmates. She ignored them, figuring that it wasn't a big deal and proceeded to give them the blank papers. She received thank yous from some of her students and Sam smiled at them in return. After all has been given their papers, she sat in her own bean bag and watched the kids do their work.

After Freddie left, she opened the door to her room even though it was lock because Cat insisted to leave a spare key under the door mat, which she was really grateful. She decided not to change her clothes because she liked the shirt that she borrowed from Freddie and it's a fat chance that she's going to give it back to him. After brushing her teeth and tying her blonde hair into a ponytail, as ridiculous as it sounds, she swept the floor. Yes, she did. Sam only seldom does it, but she has nothing to do for the next thirty minutes, because her students always arrive at the last minute.

Sam thought of how Freddie and she are interacting these past few days. It's really crazy how she acts like nothing bizarre happened between them a few years ago. To think of how they said their good-byes in the mall. Well, it was a day full of sentimental lines and tears. She clearly doesn't like being all dramatic, but she let it all out that day. And it's never going to happen again. Even though Freddie and she have gotten very close, she still makes sure that it only stays in that. Like she always chant in her mind. She can't fall in love with Freddie again. It's just too hard for her to bear. Besides, she knew that healing a broken heart takes time. She learned it from experience and damn. She never wants to go into that phase again. Crying every night, and waking up with sore, puffy eyes as a result. It was not the greatest chapter on her life, but she learned a big lesson from it. Never believe in love. It doesn't do you any good, especially if the 'magic' fades, you're gonna have a bad time.

Sam shook her head and decided to turn her attention to the kids, who some of them finished their work and are now going towards her to show off their work. Of course Fallon was the first one to pass. That little miss is always an overachiever in all things. The time passed quickly, the next thing Sam heard was her alarm indicating that their class is finished. Of course, her students knew what it means too. Due to the tune that they got seem to know very well.

"Okay, kids. Pass your works." The kids groaned and Sam chuckled. "Don't worry if you didn't finish it today, you can finish it tomorrow." She assured some of the kids.

As she opened the door to let the kids out, she frowned at the sight of Finn. _Oh here we go again, _Sam groaned inwardly.

"You need something, Finn?" Sam asked Finn without casting a glance at his direction. She doesn't really feel like talking to him.

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you. I sent Caleb's nanny to pick him up today, so I have time to talk to you." Finn walked towards her direction, oblivious of her mood towards him.

Sam sighed, "Finn, I told you that I'm not interested in having a relationship. I thought you understand that."

"Then who's that guy yesterday? It seems like the two of you are really close."

"It's none of your business, who he is," she snapped. "Finn, look. Could you please give me my own time to spend it by myself? I don't want any relationships right now like I told you earlier, and you know that."

"I know, I know, don't you think I can change your mind?"

"Jeez," Sam let out a sigh, "I don't know, Finn. You know, I think that-"

Sam was cutted by her phone ringing. When she looked at the screen, she saw Melanie's name. What made her call?

"Would you excuse me? My sister's calling." She didn't wait for Finn's answer and headed to outside to answer Mel's call.

Sam pressed the 'Answer' button. "Hey, Mel. What's up?"

"Sammy," she heard Mel sniff, "Please come here."

Sam furrowed her brows, is her sister crying? "Mel, what's wrong?"

"Sam, come to the hospital"

"What? Why? What happened?" Now she's really worried. What the hell is happening?

Instead of having an answer, she heard Melanie cry. Ever since they were kids, both of them knew they can do telepathy. Even though Melanie didn't told her what happened, but she can sense that it's not good, and when Mel cries this hard, it has something to do about them, their family. Clearly, it doesn't mean the two of them, so the only one left is their parents.

"Sam… Dad... He's…" Melanie can't even create a sentence due to her choking every words she's about to say. Their Dad? In the hospital? How?

"Mel! Tell me what happened. Why is Dad in the hospital? C'mon, Mel you have to tell me what's going on!"

"Sam, Daddy, He's in the E.R right now."

And that was all it takes to make Sam's knees weak and sent her clutching onto the sides of the door. She's really nervous.

"M-Mel. What happened to dad?"

"I-I don't know!" Melanie cried over the phone, "Mom called me earlier this… morning. She was crying too when she called me. She said that they were arguing and dad… he passed out, it has been seven hours already, and he's still unconscious." Mel told her between her sobs.

Oh shit. She needed Freddie. She doesn't know why, but she needed Freddie right now. "Okay, Mel. I'll be there." She ended their conversation, and dialed Freddie's number.

As she's waiting for Freddie to pick his phone up, Finn seems to see that she's barely okay and went to her. "Sam? You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I need Freddie." She whispered. "I need him right now."

Even though Sam didn't look at Finn, she knew he was hurt by what she said. "I supposed you're going somewhere because your sister called?"

"Yes, to the hospital." Sam can't speak clearly now, but she have to be strong for her sister, and also for her mother. She's the strongest out of the three of them.

"Let me take you there." Finn offered. "You want me to use yours, or mine?"

Sam didn't answer immediately and tried to gain her composure. She has to be strong. "It's not really necessary. I can take myself there."

He shook his head. "It's okay. It's the least that I could do to help you."

Sam didn't argue with him, and grabbed her bags and went to her car. Finn followed her, just walking behind her.

"Let me drive you there." Finn said as they were inside the car. "What hospital?"

"LAMH."

As they drove through the road, Sam dialed Freddie's number again, but she only got his voicemail.

"Answer, you nub." She grunted.

* * *

It has been a long day for Freddie, and still he has to do the thing that he hated the most. Overtime. God he hated that, but he has no choice, besides, A lot of them are still in there, and it's only 6:00 o'clock. He has to stay there until nine in the evening.

Freddie is studying the blueprint that he's going to present to his client when Miss June's heels, sounded through their concrete floor. One by one, they looked up from their seats. Freddie raised up a brow when he saw that her boss is not the only one who came to visit them to work.

"Everyone," Miss June called their attention. 'I'd like to introduce you to someone special. This is Mr. Hayes Gibson."

Gibson? Is this man some uncle of Gibby or what? Of course, he hasn't seen Gibby for how many years, but they still stay in touch with each other. As Freddie fixed his eyes on Mr. Gibson who is walking to reveal himself to them, he saw a familiar figure, tall but chubby figure. He only knows one person who owns this figure, Gibby. But this is Mr. Hayes, so definitely not.

"Mr. Gibson is going to meet one of our architects here, and as for some of you who doesn't know him, which is impossible, I bet all of you know him. Mr. Gibson is the owner of the great business empire of OCG Inc. He started from nothing and look at him now, he's… well, he's everything!" Miss June blurted out, obviously fascinated by Mr. Gibson.

Freddie craned his neck to get a good look of the famous Mr. Gibson. He was surprised and shocked when he saw the face of Mr. Gibson. It was Gibby! When Gibby landed his eyes on him, he saw recognition in his eyes and smiled. Well, Gibby didn't changed a bit, except for the fact that he's now a multimillionaire. Freddie shrugged. Expect the unexpected when it comes to Gibby.

Gibby walked towards him and turned to Miss June, "This is the great man is the one."

Everybody turned at him, even Gordon at awe. How did he get to know the man? Well if they must know, this multimillionaire used to take off his shirt when they were kids.

"Freddie!" Gibby hugged him. Freddie did the same, only a little too awkward and he patted Gibby's back.

"Miss June, can I get Freddie out of here. Give him a day off will you? I bet his doing great on his job." Gibby laughed lightly, while his office mates cast a glare at him. Luck little twat, they must thought.

"Yes, Mr. Gibson. You can take Mr. Benson here. Freddie, go with Mr. Gibson." Miss June looked at him and winked. It was very flirty, but really, he doesn't have hots for his boss.

"Freddie, let's go." Gibby dragged him out of their office. He didn't have the chance to say something as Gibby was chattering all the way until they stopped into his dashing, sleek car.

"Hey, how about my car?" Freddie stopped, remembering his car that was parked on the other end of the lot.

"Don't worry about it." Gibby waved his hand, "I already paid someone to bring it your building safely. Now come on."

Freddie gaped at him but followed him nonetheless. As they went inside the car he punched Gibby lightly on the arm. Gibby looked at him, asking him why did he do that.

"What happened to you man? Everytime whenever we had video chat, you said you're living a normal life." Freddie's eyes widened when he saw the interior of the car. It was… amazing!

Gibby looked at him, very confused, "Isn't this normal?"

"_Non_," Freddie shook his head.

"Well, I'm a Gibby aren't I? All normal things are unusual for me." Gibby shrugged as he started his car.

"So where are we going?"

"Uhhh, in my house. I heard that you're an architect and I want you to create something for me."

"Oh, okay. Let me just check my phone if I have some important meetings this noon."

Freddie fished his phone out of his pocket and entered the password. He furrowed his brows when he got 20 missed calls and 25 messages all from Sam. Well that was very unusual. He opened the very first message Sam.

_Freddie, can you please come at LAMH? I really need you right now._

What for? As he opened the other messages he saw that Sam seems to really need him. And LAMH? What is she doing in a hospital? Did something happened to her?

As he opened the last message, he almost grabbed the steering wheel from Gibby to take over in driving the car. He has to go to Sam now.

"DUDE, make a detour. We have to go to LAMH. Now." Freddie told Gibby sternly.

Gibby looked at him with a blank gaze, he got out from his car and knocked on his side. Freddie grumbled. He has no time to entertain this kind of shit. He grudgingly opened the window and glared at Gibby.

"C'mon dude, we have to change seats. I just got here in L.A. You drive from there. It seems like it's urgent." Gibby opened the door of the car, and helped him to get out.

Freddie hurriedly got in the driver's seat, "Hey Gibs, how fast can this boy go?"

"I dunno. But it can take to places real fast, so feel free to drive." Gibby shrugged and when he saw that Freddie was zoning out, he grabbed his friend's phone and read the message that made him berserk. He was surprised for a bit when he saw Sam's name on it. They still keep in touch with each other? But yeah it should happen to the both. He knew that they were made for each other. Now that he's super rich, he even made a Seddie club for all those through the years, they still support the former iCarly stars. But what shocked him the most is to see what Sam texted:_  
_

_Freddie, please come here. My dad… he's in the E.R right now, unconcious…. I really need you; I don't know where to turn to. Please come._

Gibby just kept his mouth shut all the way through the hospital, because damn, Freddie's face is really dangerous. They really have to see Sam. Right now.

_**So sorry for the late update!**_

_**And I just want to thank you for everyone who reviewed especially to the two Guests who made me giddy by their reviews.**_

_**Those for all who reviewed really made my day!**_

_**Thanks very much:)**_

_**Oh, and by the way, should I go with this problem thingy? **_


	17. I'll Be There

**Chapter 17:**

**I'll Be There**

Freddie almost made Gibby's car fly all the way to the hospital just to see Sam. His mom always told him to never keep his phone silent. "You never know, when someone needs you." She always says. He didn't take his mother's saying seriously and now, karma's being a total bitch to him. Gibby was following behind him, matching his speed when he walked, that is more like running. The only thing that's running on his mind right now is to find Sam and be there for her.

This wasn't the first time she needed him. But this was the first time she said it to him. He banged his fist on the nurses' counter, which made the nurse in charge look at him with shock. He didn't wait for the nurse to ask him what his chiz is, like he was supposed to wait for that cue first. He was such in hurry right now, and this is very rare. He is very surprised with his self right now too.

"Is there someone who's in the E.R. with the last name of Puckett?" Freddie asked impatiently, bouncing his feet.

The nurse was still in shock, but recovered a minute and began to look at her computer's monitor. A few moments passed and she found the one that he's looking for. "Patient's name: Jansen Nicholas Puckett. He's in a critical condition right now. Just walk straight beginning there, turn left and walk until you reached the end. The E.R.'s there," the nurse gave him the directions. "Are you his friend, sir?"

"No," Freddie shook his head. "I'm a… friend of her daughter. Thanks." He said curtly and left. "C'mon, Gibs."

They followed the nurse's direction and Freddie half-walked, half-ran the whole way. He was in deep thoughts when he ran on to somebody that made his stagger backwards.

"Watch it!" he snapped while Gibby helped him to stand.

"Well, if it isn't Freddie," a familiar voice said to him. Who is this guy? Freddie looked at the man's face and remembered him on Sam's school. Who was this again?

"Sam was calling you all day long and you didn't even answer any of them." The guy spat on him. Oh, this guy was Finn. Great, what is he doing here?

Freddie glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Watched Sam afar when I could have comfort her, but I can't. You know why?" Finn laughed bitterly. "She wants you. You who just decided to show up this time when Sam was going crazy, calling you for how many times and you didn't even answer! I was there, beside her. Ready for her disposal, there when she needed me, she rejected my offers because she wants you! She fucking wants you! I know that there's something between you and Sam, but is that all that you can give to her? Do you even love her that much? I don't think so."

With all the strength that he could muster, Freddie shoved Finn to the nearest wall, so hard that he can hear the he heard echo coming from the wall. Even though Gibby was telling him to stop and get to Sam already, he just can't help to deal with this guy. He glared at Finn in the eyes with his most deadliest glare he can come up with.

"You listen well, you jackass." Freddie growled. "I know that I shouldn't have put my phone in fucking silent mode when I should have known that Sam needed me, and you know what? I hope I can beat the shit out of myself for that, but one thing that I can fucking prove to you that you're wrong is that I love Sam. I love her to the point that when she left me for eight years, I almost ceased to live. So you have no right to say that I don't love Sam, because I fucking do!" Freddie curled his left hand and raised it, ready to punch Finn in the face when Gibby pulled him away from the guy. He looked at Gibby annoyingly.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He snarled at his friend.

"I thought you want to see Sam. He's not worth your time, man. Let's go!" Gibby literally dragged him out of that hallway before someone could see them. Freddie glared at Finn for the last time before getting out of Gibby's grasp and turned left and ran until he reached the end. He saw a small figure with blonde hair comforting a woman beside her. _Sam,_ Freddie's mind called out.

He walked the remaining steps and clutched the woman's shoulders, "Sam?"

"Freddie? What are you doing here?"

Freddie looked intently at the woman before him. This is not definitely Sam. It can be Melanie. "Mel? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me." Mel confirmed. "What are you doing here?"

Freddie looked at the woman that Mel has been hugging and comforting. It's Pam Puckett. "Sam called me earlier to be here. I only checked my phone just an hour ago. Do you know where she is?"

Mel looked at him sympathetically and shook her head. "She was here with her friend. Finn, I think. Sam went out and I don't even know where she is, and Finn. Well, he searched the whole hospital to find her, but no luck."

Freddie sat in the vacant seat in front of the Puckett women and palmed his face in desperation. Where could Sam be? He heard footsteps going in their direction and looked, hoping that it would be Sam.

"What happened? Where's Sam?"

Freddie's shoulders slumped back and hid his face again in his palms. It was Gibby. He heard Melanie explaining to Gibby what happened. Pam who was oblivious of their presence continued to cry in her daughter's shoulder, hoping that her husband would soon be awake.

After a few minutes of doing nothing but listening to Pam's grief of how they shouldn't have those argument and hearing Melanie giving words of comfort and Gibby who helped too, they heard the door of the Emergency Room swung open. They all looked at the man. Pam was the first one to stand up and asked the doctor what happened with her husband.

"Pam Puckett?" When she nodded, the doctor proceeded to inform them with the condition of Mr. Puckett. "Your husband has been diagnosed of having leukemia. Fainting is a very rare symptom in leukemia. He specifically has Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia or CLL, and he's currently on stage one. This kind of leukemia is very slow, thus I might guess he had it maybe last month or so unconscious or he may have gone and had a check on it but didn't tell you. Your husband currently has swollen lymph nodes, making his throat infected. He can't speak clearly right now, and I suggest him doing sign language or to just write his thoughts on a paper for a month or so, until we know what's going to be the best for him."

After hearing the disease his husband had, Pam thanked the doctor while she was shaking and tears in her eyes. Mel, who was also in the verge of crying, asked the doctor when can he check out of the hospital and what room he's confined in.

"He may stay here a week or less, depending on his condition, and he is confined in room 214." The doctor looked at all of them and left the room.

Mel tried to solace her mother while she turned to look at him, "Freddie, will you please find Sam? I don't how you can do it but please find my sister."

Freddie nodded, "Okay, I guess I'll be off now. Hey Gibs, can we talk about your business at some other time?"

"Sure. I can see that now's not a great time to do that." Gibby shrugged. "You want me to wait for you or?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle myself. You go home." Freddie smiled at Gibby and looked at his phone.

Earlier, when he was sitting on a chair, he thought of something, anything that can help her to find Sam. He knew that calling her is no good; because she's not gonna answer it. So, Freddie thought of the Pear Phone Tracker he used when Sam thought she lost her mind by falling in love with him when they were on their senior year. Yeah, that's it.

He opened the website in his phone and entered Sam's number, a few minutes later he already got the place where Sam is. He smiled at his success. Sam is still in the hospital, and she's at the rooftop.

Freddie went to the elevator and waited for it to open for him to go in. As soon as it was, he went in and pressed the 4th floor, the last floor till the rooftop.

He thought of Sam while he was on his way up. This was surely the first time she told him she needed him. He was happy that she finally gave him her trust and hopefully her heart also. He also can't deny the fact that Sam may be angry at him, but he'll do everything for her to forgive him. He's sure that Sam still didn't know that her father has leukemia, and he volunteers to say it to her when he got at the rooftop.

When he heard the elevator 'ding!' he got out of it and roamed to find the stairs going to the rooftop. How did Sam even know the way? Man, she was good. As soon as he found the stairs with the sign that says 'this way to the rooftop,' he jumped on the first two flight of stairs and started to go up. It seems like eternity when he finally reached his destination. He opened the door and cold air greeted him. Freddie shuddered and put his hands on his pocket as a response.

"Sam?" he started to call out, and as he expected, he got no reply, but he's sure that Sam's there. A few moments later, he heard a can fall into the ground that startled him, but also signaled that Sam was there. Freddie followed the root, where the can was rolling. He picked the empty can up and found out that Sam was drinking. According to Melanie, Sam was missing when it was quarter to five, and right now the time was already eight in the evening. She was given enough time to get drunk.

"Hey," Freddie went to sit beside Sam pretended that he wasn't there and kept looking at the stars in the sky.

"Fuck you, nub."

Freddie chuckled. A drunken Sam can swear a lot, but he could not blame her, after all, he also happens to have a fault.

"I'm sorry I haven't read nor answered your texts and calls earlier, Sam." He started out. The sooner the better.

"Well, I just only waited for you for let see… eight hours until you found me here." She chuckled. Despite of being drunk, Freddie was surprised that she didn't slur when she talks. She only curses a lot.

"But, hey." Freddie encircled his arms to Sam's shoulders, bringing her more closely to him. "I'm here now. I thought you needed me. Well, now that I'm here, what do you want to do?"

"I just want you to hold me, and make me feel that I'm safe and that all my problems right now, will be fucking gone." Sam told him without garnering second thoughts. She was always the honest girl.

Freddie did what she told him, and kissed her forehead in the process. "Just lean on me, Princess."

Sam instantly snuggled up on him, and asked him, "How's my father?" Freddie played with her locks and hummed a sweet, soft tune before answering her question.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? You don't need to worry right now. Just… clear your mind and relax."

In his surprise, Sam hugged him, giving him heat, and also access on Sam's strawberry scented hair.

"Although, I still hate you for being late. Thank you." Sam muffled on his chest. He can feel that she's smiling, and that also made him smile. Despite of all the problems Sam may encounter, he promises that he will always be there to protect her from any danger, comfort her whenever she needed him, and be his nubby knight.

Freddie just hopes that she won't break down again after she hears the news about her father the next day.

_**I hope I did this chapter very nice. **_

_**I searched for many possibilities of what can Sam's father's disease is, and I came up with leukemia. **_

_**I also hope I did the doctor's explanation well :)**_

_**Oh, and by the way…**_

_**Tricia- Thanks for the review. I'll try my best to update more :)**_

_**Moviepal- I'm glad you like my story :) This is actually my first story that I uploaded…**_

_**PinaySeddier- Freddie's boss will lay low for awhile… but I think you'll be pissed off with her in the following chapters after Mr. Puckett's issue is done :)**_

_**Seddie26- I'm glad you love all the teasing moments :) I had fun writing them…**_

_**THANK YOU for all who reviewed! Please keep `em coming :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

After "hanging out" in the hospital's rooftop, Freddie thought it would be the best for them to go home, unless Sam wants to stay with her family, Freddie's going to stay with her. He decided that it's better not to tell Sam about her father's leukemia for the night, because she might have another breakdown like he heard from Melanie and Finn when he shoved him in the wall earlier. He's mad and jealous at the same time but he didn't show Sam what he's feeling right now. He's mad at himself because he kept his phone silent, knowing that someone might want him, and there was Sam, desperately needing his comfort, while he was in work.

Although his situation was quite reasonable, but still, he was blaming himself partly. If he arrived in the hospital sooner, he would have been there for Sam, instead of Finn, who might have only watched her in the distance, but he was still there for her.

The two of them were still sitting in the rooftop in silence. They were so close to each other. His arms was still wrapped around Sam's waist, while hers was covering her mouth blowing heat in it and consecutively putting it on her cheeks for warmth and his after. She repeated this process a couple of times before leaning her head against his shoulder.

Sam sighed softly and murmured something Freddie couldn't make out so he asked Sam what she said. Sam chuckled before answering.

"Nothing, I was just saying that we should go home. I think it's already ten and we've been here long enough to talk about what happened today, don't you think?"

Freddie played with Sam's golden locks, twirling it and combing it after with his fingers. This became a habit of him just recently, whenever the two of them cuddle. "Yeah, I think so too. You wanna go home?"

Sam nodded and got up from the cold cement, reaching his hands to help him stand up. Freddie gladly took her hands and after he got on his feet, he shook the dirt off his pants as Sam did the same. They head out for the door and waited for the elevator to open. Freddie pressed the 2nd floor, telling Sam that they should go to Pam and Melanie first before heading home. He knows that Sam don't do well with those drama crap, and he respected that. For once in their friendship and relationship, he never teases her on how she truly is. He knows that Sam only creates that image in order for her to protect herself, but sometimes, he can see that she likes being the badass of the trio. She was always the one they call for help whenever him and Carly is being bullied, but when it comes to her bullying him, he never complains. He just let Sam do whatever she wants to do with him, and he pretends to be annoyed for her satisfaction. It has been always Sam.

"Hey, what's the room number again?" Sam asked him, bringing him back to the earth.

"It's 214," he answered quickly and led the way. They were only a few steps away from the designated room and they stop when they found it. "Well, here it is."

Instead of knocking on the door, Sam turned to him, "Can you please tell them that I'm here? You're… you're right. I'm not ready to know what's my dad's condition is yet, so I need you to do me a favor."

He simply nodded and knocked on the door twice before entering. He saw Pam and Melanie were in the couch that was in the far corner of the room, not talking to each other, but their focus was on the man that they dearly loved. When they noticed his presence, Melanie was the first one to rush into him.

"Did you find Sam?" She asked him directly. Freddie can see that she was really worried about Sam. The twins might be really different from each other, but one thing that they are alike is that when they love a certain person, they will do everything to make them feel better. He seldom sees them so affectionate to each other, but by simple gestures, Freddie can tell that the both of them love each other dearly.

The corners of Freddie's lips curled and he nodded. "Yeah. She was in the rooftop the whole time. Anyway, I didn't tell her your dad's condition yet. I told her that I'll tell her tomorrow, so don't tell her, okay? She wants to talk to the both of you outside the room."

Melanie returned to her mom and whispered something that made her mom look up to her and got up. He took it as a cue to open the door and let them out to see Sam. Seeing that they need privacy, he stayed on the room and looked out for their old man.

He looked at Jansen Puckett. Despite of old age, he can tell that the man was good-looking in his teenage years. Sam and Melanie's aristocratic nose was inherited from him. Sam once told him that their father was a chef, and he expected him to look chubby, but this man was tall and lean! He can also see that he's got a lot of muscles in his body. Sam may get the strong muscles from him. This was the man who left his wife and two daughters, and came back to them and gave them a whole new life. He can't say that this man is good, but at least he did everything to win back his girls, and he succeeded. Now he must fight death for his family.

Freddie knew that when you have a family, you don't only look out for yourself. You don't. You have to be selfless and give everything to your partner, and your kids. He knew this because his father once told him that. Now that his parents are divorced for 16 years already, he still believes that his father gave everything for the both of them. He knew that his parents were not the same as before so what's the use of holding them back if they are almost like strangers to each other? At an early age, his mind developed into a more mature thinking, that's why he rarely gets mad.

He was into deep-thinking for a moment that he didn't notice Sam's mother calling him. When Pam shook his shoulders, he blinked and looked at her.

"Freddie, thank you so much for finding Sam." She half-smiled. "I know that something's going on between you and my daughter, but I won't pry. Just promise me that you won't make her cry again. She's really sleepy right now so I suggest that you should let her sleep on your place this night."

Meeting Sam's mom the first time when they were sophomore in high-school was very scary. She was very intimidating, not the serious intimidating type, but the one that might beat you up intimidating type. He was so scared that he argued with Carly that putting the two Pucketts together in one same room is not a good idea. Carly was very persistent and ignored him, and fortunately, the end of the therapy went well, though the therapy itself was a disaster. The two Pucketts tackled each other on the floor, and it was not a pleasant sight. Luckily, he didn't go with them. He only knew it because Carly told him what happened. If you meet Sam's mom now, she's changed. She wasn't that intimidating anymore like before, and though she was depressed by the sudden bad news regarding her husband, she was still really approachable. From Sam's stories when they were young, whenever Pam Puckett got mad, she would throw tantrums, break everything that her eye catches, and when Sam would talk to her sarcastically whenever she's in a bad mood, they would end up tackling each other on the floor again. He was really thankful that Carly was persistent on dragging the both of them to a therapist.

"I can do that, Mrs. Puckett. Don't worry, your daughter is in good hands." He assured and Pam chuckled.

"Don't address me as Mrs. Puckett, it makes me feel old." She groaned. "You can call me Pam."

"Sure. Bye, uhhh… Pam."

"Bye. Take care of Sam for okay?" She smiled sadly before looking at her husband and Freddie closed the door. He doesn't want to worry Sam why her mother was crying.

When he got out of the room, he found Sam leaning against the wall and looking down the floor. She's thinking of something. Freddie decided not to bug her about it and tap her shoulder.

"C'mon. It's time to go."

Sam silently nodded and followed him. It seems like she was very tired. When they got out of the hospital, they searched for his car, and when they found it, Freddie hurriedly opened the door for her and Sam murmured thank you. He went to his side of the car and got in. He started the engine and drove them away out from the hospital grounds. He put on some music to avoid the deafening silence that was surrounding them.

"So, what did your mom and sister told you?" he asked Sam while his eyes is on the highway.

Sam shrugged. "I think you told them not to tell me what happened to dad," Freddie laughed at what Sam said and nodded.

"Yeah, I told them that. Told you I'm going to tell you tomorrow, right?"

Sam nodded and laughed a little, "I know. Anyway, I was looking at the three of us earlier, and honestly, I feel sad for mom. She really looks so depressed, and to think that tomorrow is mother's day. You know, I and Mel have been planning to surprise her, but I thought how are we supposed to do it when dad is in the hospital?"

Freddie took his right hand off the steering wheel, letting his left hand drive and held Sam's hands, interlocking it with his own. "I don't know, but since it's mother's day, why don't you call Cat and tell all the parents of your students that you have no class tomorrow and I'll help you plan?"

"Ok, I'll just text Cat." Sam said while getting her phone and texting Cat. As soon as she was finished, they also arrived at the building.

"You done texting her?"

"Yep," Sam replied and putted her phone in her bag.

As they were going up their floor, Freddie remembered that Pam told him to let Sam sleep in his apartment for the night and he decided to tell Sam.

"Hey, your mom said you should spend the night in my place again. She doesn't want you to be sad and alone, and she wants me to accompany you." He announced.

Sam looked at him for awhile and nodding. "I'll just get some stuff and change first on my apartment and I'll just knock on yours. Since I have no class to teach tomorrow, I'll bring some liquor for us. Not to get drunk, but just to talk about some things. I like to talk about things today, don't you?"

Freddie smiled at the woman beside her and agreed with her. Like he said, he'll do everything within his reach to make Sam happy.

When they got off the elevator, Sam entered her place first and sat on her couch. She sighed. What a day. Even though she wasn't very close with her dad like Melanie is, she still hopes his okay. She took of her shoes and rubbed her aching soles.

Sam paced towards her bathroom and decided it would be nice if she'll have a go on her bath tub. She opened the faucet and when it was full, she squeezed some bath oils on it and spread it using her hands, when she was satisfied by her work she got up and took off her clothes and stepped on the tub. While relaxing, she thought of how she acted when she really needed Freddie earlier. She even rejected Finn's offer to comfort her couple of times, because no matter what he does, she will always look for Freddie. She feels most safe when she's in his arms. That's why when he was nowhere to be found, and she couldn't contact him. She isolated herself from all of the people and the only place she knew was the rooftop. When it was turning dark, she heard Freddie, and she was very upset when he only came that time. She attempted to throw the can of beer she was drinking, but failed. Freddie comforted her, and she relaxed when he hummed and played with her hair. She only relaxed when Freddie was by her side.

Sam got out of her tub and put on some comfortable clothes. She grabbed her phone and its charger, and went to her kitchen afterwards. Sam only drinks tequila in times of serious problems, and she considered this a serious problem, so she grabbed the unopened bottle and packed some lemon and salt along with it. She checked if she got everything and head towards the door and turned the lights off before going out. She locked her apartment and walked towards Freddie's place.

The door immediately opened sensing her heat, and she stepped inside. Time to talk some things to Fredward Benson.

_**I know that this chapter has nothing interesting happening, **_

_**I think this is what you call a filler, right? **_

_**So sorry :( I promise that the next chapter will have some more excitement in it since Sam and Freddie will have a talk ;)**_

_**Oh, and since yesterday was mother's day, I decided to do something about it, and you'll read about it on the next chapter :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I really love reading them :)**_


	19. Surprise

**Chapter 19:**

**Surprise**

"You ready?"

"Bring it on, Puckett!"

"Oh hell yeah I would."

Sam poured a portion of tequila in Freddie's shot glass, sprinkled some salt in the edge and handed him a slice of lemon and his glass, "Here, you sure you can take it?"

Freddie scoffed, sucked the lemon and gulped the liquor down without stopping. After he finished his drink he wiped his mouth and smirked at Sam, How did I do?"

"I'm amazed, nub. Where did you learn to drink tequila like a pro?" Sam poured tequila on her glass, did the same process on what she did on Freddie's drink and drank it all the way to her throat. She didn't even cringe at the taste.

"I learned," Freddie shrugged. "So what are we going to talk about?"

Sam shook her head violently while shaking her fingers at Freddie's face, "No, no, no, no. That's not how you start a conversation. Remember, you don't plan a conversation, otherwise it'll be boring as shit. It comes out naturally."

Freddie nodded like an obedient student he was, "You really are good in teaching. Even though it's hard to think that you hate our teachers and you always insult or do some crap to them. What an irony." He chuckled while grabbing the bottle from the table and pouring some to his glass.

"I know, right?" Sam laughed. "I guess everything is not going to turn out how you plan it, but still… even though you didn't plan it, it's just like a missing puzzle piece that you never got to know, until somebody gave it to you."

Freddie clapped his hands, "That was deep, Teacher Sam. I'm impressed."

"My students don't call me teacher, they call me Momma Sam."

"I know. I just want to piss you off."

'Well, it's not working." Sam chuckled and drank one shot of tequila before eating some chips Freddie laid out for the both of them. "You know, for one moment, I forgot that I just have a big, fat problem in my life right now."

"That's my mission." Freddie stated and Sam looked at him with a puzzled expression. He laughed. "My mission is to make you more relaxed this night. I want to see you relaxed, not so perplexed about things that going on around you. I guess I did my job pretty well."

Sam sniggered, "Well, not so. I was the one who brought tequila, so basically, I made myself more relaxed."

"And I was the one who's accompanying you right now. If I wasn't here by your side, you would've been drunker, considering the fact that you just drank a couple of beers earlier."

"Touché" Sam raised her glass at Freddie before drinking the liquor inside it and smiled.

"C'mon, just be glad that I'm here, will you?"

"I am." Sam smiled softly at him. "You know, the fact that I don't know what my father condition is and that you're telling me that tomorrow, and let's not forget that you're making me forget that I have problems right now. I concluded that I must expect the worse."

"Think what you want to think, but my lips are closed and they'll be open for revelations tomorrow." Freddie zipped his lips with his hands, and they both laughed. Damn, tequila sure is fast when making people drunk. Freddie can already feel the familiar fuzzy feeling inside his head that only comes when he's about to be drunk. He looked at Sam for signs if she is also at the same state as him. When he looked at her, he can tell that she was getting dizzy but her alcohol tolerance is much stronger than his.

"I really never expected this to happen," Sam started out. She drank enough tequila to talk to Freddie. When they moved to L.A., and her continuous episodes of crying every night troubled her sister, Melanie forced her to have meetings with a therapist and she realized that talking to someone about your feelings especially when you feel like you can't take it anymore, it makes you feel better and it seems like a large needle that has been stabbed on your heart has finally been pulled out. In this case, Sam knew she needs a little bit of tequila to have guts, and talk to Freddie.

"I know," Freddie said softly. "Just as you said earlier, some things just come in to our lives when we least expect it, but then it opens a door for a new journey for us to embark, and we need to face it, in order for us to know what's the significance of it."

Sam looked at him with fuzzy eyes but she was very much awake, "I know. It's just like one of the undeserved blessings I received. I'm still finding the reason why it is given to me. I'm still finding the purpose of it."

"Undeserved blessings? What's it like to have one?" Freddie asked enthusiastically. It was rare of Sam to talk so deep, and he may say that she is quite smart.

Sam laughed at his eagerness and instead of pouring tequila and doing the process before drinking it, she grabbed the bottle from the table and chugged it, without the company of lemon and salt to the drink. Freddie saw her cringed for a bit then changed her sitting position to a more comfortable, by laying down and putting her legs on his for support since they were sitting on the couch.

"It's like having a horrible crisis served in front of you. You'll be really depressed until you know what the purpose of it. My first one was when I was in high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled above the ceiling. Remembering the time she was about to tell. "When I saw it at a distance, it felt like, someone just stabbed my heart. It was very painful to watch, but then, when I got home, another surprise was waiting for me. For the first time in my life, I met my father."

"So," Freddie said while thinking. "You experienced it first when Carly went off to Italy with her father? That was also the same time your father arrived at your house? Am I right?"

"Yeah"

"Was it Carly leaving? That was the first UB?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, "What's a UB?"

"Undeserved blessing," Freddie explained quickly. "Anyway, was it that?"

She shook her head, "No, it was not Carly leaving. It was…when I saw the both of you kissed, in the iCarly studio."

Freddie looked at Sam with big, shocked eyes, guilt was evident in it. "So, I was the first one who made you experienced it?"

"Not really," Sam shook her head once again. "I can't say that I don't believe what you reasoned out to me, or if I should believe what my eyes saw. I guess you could say that."

"Sam," Freddie took her hands and wrapped his around hers. "I'm really sorry. I promise what I said was true, and I felt nothing about that kiss. It was just a closure for both me and Carly. You do know that I still love you, right?"

Sam reluctantly nodded her head, and Freddie pressed her hands tenderly and kissed it with so much care. "Then you should know that I'm willing to wait for you until you come back to me."

Afraid that she might give in, Sam finished the tequila remaining in the bottle without stopping, and looked at Freddie after she drank. She laughed. "I think the both of us are really drunk. C'mon, it's time for us to have a good night's sleep."

* * *

Without confronting Sam, Freddie smiled at her and led her to his bedroom. He was willing to wait for her, no matter how long it will take.

Morning came and without any warning, Sam's phone buzzed and the both of them, who were hugging each other, were startled and was forced to wake up.

"Ughhh, what time is it?" Sam asked groggily, her hands roaming around the bedside table for her wailing phone.

Freddie moaned in his bed and mumbled something incoherently and went back to sleep. Sam ignored him and pressed the 'Answer' icon on her phone without knowing who was calling.

"Sam? You awake?" The high-pitched voice of her co-teacher and close friend, Cat was heard over the phone.

'Isn't it obvious?" Sam said sarcastically. She was very tired and hangover was acting like a bitch to her again and was banging her head like it was church bells. "What made you call me at," she looked at the wall clock above Freddie's closet, "Oh God, 7 in the morning?! Are you out of your mind?! I thought I texted you that we'll take a break today since its mother's day?!"

Sam's voice was so loud that it woke Freddie up completely with his hands on his head due to hangover, "Is everything okay?" he asked with a more deep voice because he only woke up, and it just got deeper. Sam looked at him with narrow eyes, and got back to talking to Cat over the phone.

"What do you want Cat?"

"Please come here at the school, I promise this is not a waste of time, you'll be really surprised."

Sam really can't say no to Cat. Despite of people thinking that her high-pitched voice is really cute, she finds it annoying but at the same time, she can't say no to her. "Just be sure it's worth my time, or else…" she threatened.

"I promise! Now go here!"

Their line was cutted by Cat. Sam sighed and put the phone back to the bedside table.

"Sam, is everything okay? What happened?" Freddie asked Sam again when he saw that her shoulders slumped.

"I need to go to the school." Sam sighed again. "There's no class but Cat said that I'll see something that's surprising. I just hope that what she said was serious."

Freddie nodded, "Okay then. Let's go. You can borrow my clothes again if you want." He smirked. He knew that Sam kept the last one that she borrowed and the boxer shorts that she swiped from his dresser when he was showering.

"Hell yeah, I would." Sam grinned at him.

* * *

The both of them arrived at the school and went rushing to Sam's classroom to see what the surprise all about is. Cat texted her earlier to knock at the door before she enters and she did. She knocked a couple of times before she and Freddie entered the room.

As soon as they entered, a tiny voice was heard.

"Momma Sam, you have been our teacher for so long and we have grown to love you. Momma, you are really one of a kind and you will always have a special place in our hearts." By the voice, Sam can identify that it was Fallon who was speaking. "This day is very special for you and Miss Cat. I, including all of my classmates want to greet you a…" The lights suddenly opened and she saw her students and Cat beaming happily and looking at her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Momma Sam!" All of her students said all at once and despite the situation that she's been going through, she smiled at them, not noticing the tear that rolled down on her right cheek until Freddie wiped it with his handkerchief that smells just like him. She took it and instead of wiping her tears, she sniffed the smell of Freddie from his handkerchief.

"Oh my chiz, I didn't expect this! Midgets, did Teacher Cat made you do this?" She asked her students while Freddie and Cat laughed at her. "Seriously, Cat! Did you set them up to this?"

"No!" Cat shook her head while giggling, "They did it their selves. I was supposed to go here and practice singing, and I was really surprised to hear chattering in your room, I thought it was a ghost! But then I saw them." Cat smiled.

"I-I don't understand." Sam stuttered. "I'm not your mom, midgets. Why?"

Freddie chuckled and made Sam turn his way. "Sam, don't you get it? They are doing this for you because they treat you and see you as their second mother. Can't you see it, Princess Puckett? They love you! Your 'midgets' love you!"

Sam looked at Freddie and to her students who all nodded. She slowly went to her students, she bent down and she opened her arms wide, "C'mon my little midgets give Momma some sugar!"

The kids went running to her and attacked her with bear hugs and kisses. Sam smiled. Even though, she and Melanie didn't do the surprise party for their mom, her midgets surprising her was quite a good idea too.

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)  
Oh, and I want to thank Darksun187 for making my story one of your favorites and at the same time following it :)  
Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you'll keep `em coming ;)**_


	20. Make Me Feel Better

**Chapter 20:**

**Make Me Feel Better**

Sam did enjoy her day with Freddie, Cat and her students who made her happy, just by their sweet little words. It touched something in her heart that makes her teary. It's seems so not her to cry just by words, but it did. Man, being a teacher and unexpectedly loving your own students… It was just so surreal for her. If she were to tell her twelve year-old self that she's going to be a teacher, a pre-school teacher in the future, she would just laugh hard.

The little party that her midgets made was finished and Cat headed home quickly. It was only one in the afternoon, since they started the party 8 in the morning. The only people left in the school are Sam and Freddie. They were cleaning the mess because Cat made a lame excuse that she must go home. She said that her fish just died when Sam clearly remembers that Cat's fish died right after she put it in the same bowl where her goldfish, Fashatla is.

Sam was picking up some candy wrappers when she remembered that Freddie was supposed to tell her something.

"Hey, nub," Sam said calling Freddie attention. "We need to hurry up. You and I have something to talk about."

Freddie stopped sweeping the floor for awhile and nodded at her, "Sure."

As soon after they finished cleaning, they sat in the beanbags that was discarded and made themselves comfortable.

"So, Sam. What do you want to talk about again?" Freddie asked. Did he really forgot that he have something to tell her?

She looked at him amusedly, "Dude, did you just forgot that you have something to tell me?" Sam saw no recognition in his eyes. He just kept staring at her with a confused expression.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Frednub, you're supposed to tell me about my father's condition? You said you're going to tell me today?"

Freddie's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." He said sheepishly. "So you ready to know?"

"No." Sam replied flatly.

"Ok," Freddie said ignoring her unenthusiastic reply. "Sam, your father has… leukemia."

After Freddie has dropped the bomb, he expected Sam to be surprised and cry so he prepared for it. He doesn't want to ruin Sam's day after her students made it so special for her. Instead of seeing Sam cry, she just nodded her head. He didn't expect for Sam to take it so… maturely well.

"So, when mom and Mel found out, how did they take it?"

Freddie shrugged, "Your mom thanked the doctor for telling them. It was really sad to watch because she was on the verge of crying and Mel just held her who was starting to cry again. Oh by the way, shouldn't her husband be there to comfort her? Where is he?"

"He's a marine, Benson. He was ordered to go back after… I don't know, a week maybe," Sam informed. "Anyway, what kind of leukemia is it? I know that there are many types of leukemia, and I just hope it's not the worse of the bunch."

"Oh don't worry. It's called CLL. I don't know if you've heard of it, but it's really slow there's a lot of chance your dad is going to get well. He's already on stage one and as I've heard from the doctor, he has problems concerning in his throat, and he's recommended to write until the doctors finds a solution for him to be able to speak." Freddie told Sam.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank God it's not that bad." Sam let out a relieved sigh.

"You know, I have to tell you honestly," Freddie started out. "I thought you're going to cry or something. I didn't really expect you to take it so well. You're even more better than your mom and sister when they found out!" Freddie exclaimed.

"So are you saying that I'm a pussy?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Benson! I was the renowned Badass Princess of Seattle! And you think I'm going to cry over this shit?"

"But it's familial matters, Sam. Don't you think it's significant?"

"I do. Ever since my father decided to live with us, I give it a shot and it worked out fine," Sam waved her hand in the air. "But don't you think it's a little too overreacting when I cry?"

"And why is that?" Freddie furrowed his brows.

"Well, what's the use of crying when it's already done? I mean, don't get me wrong but my dad already got leukemia. Crying can't make him feel better, right? So instead of crying and praying to God that why give my dad that kind of horrible disease, why can't I just encourage my father to get well, and help him endure all his going to be experiencing? Am I making sense to you?"

Freddie was quiet for a moment then he nodded slowly while looking at Sam. "Yeah, I see your point."

"Glad to know," Sam smirked.

Silence visited them for a minute and was broken when Freddie's phone buzzed through his pocket. He got his phone and silenced the noise hurriedly.

"Hey Sam, I need to go to Gibby's house. We're going to talk over some things." Freddie announced.

"Oh?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I heard that he's now a multimillionaire and he still acts like a Gibby."

"Yeah," Freddie laughed. "But they say that his attitude is different when it comes to gaining more clients and stuff. He also changed his name in Mr. Hayes Gibson."

"Yeah, I know. Saw him once in the business section of a newspaper." Sam smiled. "Oh, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," Freddie nodded. "What is it?"

"Before you go to Gibby, can you drop me off to the hospital? I feel like I should spend some time with mom and Mel and greet them. You know, since its mother's day and all." Sam smirked. "And you also happened to have a car I could hitch a ride. So," Sam fluttered her eyes at Freddie and sweetly smiled at him, "Could you please drop me off?"

"Okay," Freddie chuckled. "You know you don't have to seduce me."

Sam turned around to Freddie and smirked, "I wasn't seducing, nub. It was for your own entertainment. I feel I should give you one."

"But that wasn't entertaining at all!" Freddie cried without knowing that he's smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah?" Sam grinned. "Tell that to your blushing cheeks and wide smile."

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Sam got off Freddie's car and mumbled thanks.

"No sweat." Freddie smiled. "Bye, Sam. See you later."

"Okay. Laters!" Sam smiled at Freddie before closing the door and tapping it. Freddie made the car move and Sam stepped aside. She waited for it to reach the gates of the hospital and waved again. She heard the car beep, seems like Freddie was also watching her. Sam smiled secretly at the thought. She let out a happy sigh before skipping inside the hospital. She went to the information desk first because she forgot what's the room number of her father is, and she also forgot to ask Freddie about it earlier.

She's surprisingly happy today and when she approached the nurse in the desk she smiled, "Excuse me, can I please know what's the room number of a patient here named Jansen Puckett?"

The nurse smiled back at her, "Please wait for a moment." She looked at her computer and typed something in her keyboard. Sam tapped the desk as she waited for the nurse to tell her. A couple of seconds later, the nurse looked up to her again.

"Miss, Mr. Puckett is on room 214, 2nd floor." She smiled at her again. "You are a family member, Miss?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm his daughter."

"Oh, ummm… Miss?"

"You can call me Sam," Sam offered.

"Okay, Sam I'm Hayley." The nursed introduced herself. "I need to hold on to some ID or something. Sorry, hospital policies. Can't break `em." Hayley said apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay." Sam chuckled quietly. She fished her ID that Cat made for the both of them for their school. She handed it to the nurse. "Here. Is that okay?"

Hayley read her ID and a smile crept up to her face. "Sunnyside Preschool? You're a preschool teacher?"

"Yeah," Sam replied sheepishly.

"Oh, well. Okay." Hayley kept it under her desk and gave her a visitor's pass. "Here, keep that and give it to me after you visited your dad, okay?"

"Sure." Sam reached for the card and went to the elevator to visit her family.

As she reached the 2nd floor, she looked for the door with the numbers 214 etched on it. When she did, she knocked twice before opening the door.

Sam only found Melanie sitting on a chair watching the television with her dad who seems to be sleeping. Where's her mom?

"Hey, Mel."

"Oh, Sam. Hey." Mel replied to her giving her a glance and focused back her attention to the show she's watching on the television.

Sam sat on the couch and shivered at the coldness the air con's been giving off. "Oh, by the way Happy Mother's Day, Mel."

Melanie smiled at her and turned off the tv. "Thanks."

"So. Did the boys came here?"

"No," Mel shook her head. "I returned back home when mom came here to look after dad. You know, Landon even gave me a bunch of roses from India because even though we won't tell me where he's assigned right now, I can tell from the roses and a card that well… made me teary eyed. The twins were very sweet. Even though their nanny helped them, I knew that they bugged the hell out of her to help them. Man, I don't even know how they communicate with their nanny, and the surprising thing is, she also understands them!"

"Well, that's great!" Sam exclaimed. "But doesn't it bother you that they're much closer to their nanny than to you?" She asked worriedly.

Mel shrugged. "No. I know that the boys and their nanny seem to have that connection with each other, but I'm not jealous, if that's what you're thinking. I know that I spend time with them whenever I could. Besides, I know that they know the difference between their mom and their nanny." She laughed. "So how's your day been going?"

Sam smiled at her sister, "Well, thank you very much for asking and as you can see, I'm a little polite this day which means,"

"It's been a blast?" Melanie finished her sentence for her.

"Yes. My students, or my midgets I call them gave me a little surprise party at our school. Hell, I don't even know how they prepared all the things. I'm just so amazed that they did all of that for me."

"My dear sister, that's what you're going to feel when you become a mother."

"That's not going to happen in a million years." Sam rolled her eyes at her sister. "C'mon, Mel. I love my freedom! I'm not going to give it up just for some guy that I don't even know if he's faithful."

Melanie narrowed her eyes to her sister and pointed her finger at her accusingly. "You have trust issues! Ever since you had that problem with Freddie when you were in high school that's why you agreed to move here in L.A.! But tell me, you still have feelings for him, right?"

Sam frowned at her sister prying with her life again. Ughh. The ever gossiper. "Mel, let's not talk about my love life, shall we? By the way, where's mom?"

"Oh…"Melanie was quiet for a second. She seems to be thinking over something. "She's home. She decided to take a break for awhile because she told me she can't sleep here at the hospital."

"Oh, okay." Sam nodded. "I'm gonna go there and check up on her. I want to greet her too."

Melanie smiled softly at her, "Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Take care of dad for me?"

"Always."

Sam smiled back at her sister before going out. She hurriedly got out of the hospital. As soon as she's out of the premises, she walked on the side of the street and raised her and while wiggling it to gain attention. "Taxi!"

* * *

Sam arrived at her former house and didn't ring the doorbell anymore because she thinks it's useless. Their home in L.A. was much bigger than in the Seattle. It was a large two-storey house building with a garden and porch her dad always enjoys having _siesta_ every day. She walked past the garden and opened the main door. Since she and Mel were already 17 when they moved, her dad didn't take any maid to serve them because they can take care of themselves. When she was greeted by silence, her second guess where her mother was is in the master bedroom or it either could be their mini bar her dad personally installed for small gatherings purposes.

She visited the mini bar first, hoping that her mom wasn't there or she'll be having a bad time talking with her mom in a drunken state. She walked past the kitchen and found the some clattering sounds in the mini-bar. Oh chiz, her mom's there drinking.

"Mom? You there?"

"Oh, Samantha?" Her mom appeared with a glass of… by the looks of it, it's daiquiri she's drinking. Sam cringed when her mom called her by her full name.

"You drunk?"

"No, but a little bit dizzy. What's makes you visit here?"

"Nothin`. Just want to tell you Happy Mother's day." She shrugged.

Her mom smiled to her, "Why, thank you. So, did Freddie tell you?"

It took a moment for Sam to understand what her mom was saying then she nodded. "Yeah. Leukemia, right?"

"Yes. It's very devastating. You know Sam? I don't even know what to do anymore." Pam laughed bitterly and took a sip from her drink.

"But that doesn't mean you go back to drinking, mom." Sam sighed heavily. "C'mon, you know better than that! And you know that drinking almost ruined not just your life, but also mine and Melanie's! Mom, look. It's not just us three anymore. You have your grandsons now, Louis and Logan. And right now that dad is in a bad state, the least that you can do is to drink. He needs your support- our support to get through this. Mom, you understand me?"

Pam looked at her daughter with the amused expression written all over her face. "I didn't expect you to think like that, kid. That's so unlike you."

Sam nodded. "Yeah I know. Freddie told me that. So you wanna stop drinking right now?"

Sadly, Pam slowly shook her head and wiped the corner of her eyes. "I can't, Sam. Sorry, kid. I know that both of you, Melanie and you are there to support me, but this is the only thing that I could lean on to whenever I have problems. I know that the two of you are very much available, but sometimes, there are some things that I just want to keep just for myself to understand."

Sam was shocked at her mother's answer. She didn't expect that. She can feel the tears that are welling up in her eyes. No, no, NO. Her mom can't go back in her usual state before their father decided to appear. She can't be alcoholic again! Fuck!

Sam's emotions begin to take her and she doesn't even have the control over what she says anymore.

"You know what? I give up! Do whatever you want to fucking do, mom! For the past years, I did my best to get closer to all of you, and by just his one problem, you're going to go back at being alcoholic?! I'm outta here. Bye, _mother._"

Sam ran her way to the door and slammed it shut when she went out. She called a taxi and said the location of the building. She fight back against the tears that's teasing to go out in her eyes. She must be the strong one out of the three of them. She can't break down again.

As soon as she arrived at the apartment complex, she paid the driver.

"Keep the change, dude." She said as she hurriedly went out of the taxi and ran inside. It was raining really hard so when she was already inside, she was soaking wet. She groaned and got in the elevator. When she reached her floor, instead of going to her place, she went to Freddie and as soon as it was opened she called out Freddie's name.

When Freddie saw her soaking wet, quivering lips and teary eyes, his face showed a worried expression and walked up towards her.

"Sam, what happened to you? Are you cold?" She didn't say anything. She dropped her bag to the floor, grabbed Freddie by the collar of his shirt and tip toed to reach his height.

She closed the gap between their faces. She can smell Freddie's minty breath and whispered, "I've had a bad visit from my mom, nub."

"What happened?" Freddie's voice dropped a few octaves lower, causing Sam to groan at his husky voice. She decided that she can't take it anymore and slammed her lips to his.

Freddie groaned at the sudden contact with his lips to Sam. It shocked him for awhile before he replied to Sam's kiss. She broke off the kiss for a second and nibbled on his ear, which cause him to moan. "Please make me feel better." Sam whispered.

It was all it took for Freddie to take Sam's lips again and brought it to his and kissed her passionately. Anything to make her feel better.

_**YES! I made it until chapter 20!  
This is so awesome! This is by far my longest chapter yet, and I promise to make my writing better and longer ;)  
And whoops! A cliff hanger in the end! What do you want to happen? Suggestions?  
Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews. I really enjoyed reading them and they made me feel giddy again!  
Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! **_


	21. This is No Excuse

**Chapter 21:**

**This is No Excuse**

_Anything to make her feel better_, Freddie chanted in his mind. He kissed Sam, and he definitely knows what she wants him to do. He was battling with himself if he should do it or not. He was waiting for so long for this moment to finally happen, but a part of his mind also is telling him to stop, saying that what he's doing is not right in oh so many ways. He was in a state of dilemma and he wish he could just choose the right decision.

Freddie knows he loves Sam that he is willing to do everything for her, but this would mean he's taking advantage of her, just because she feels bad right now and the only that she knows to solve it is to give herself to him to take the stress away. Freddie also knows that this is not the right thing to do, but damn! His hormones are taking over the control of his body and right now, he can't keep his hands off Sam's delicate body. What man does say no to a woman like Sam who gives her body completely?

He kissed Sam deeper, their tongues playing a little dance of their own. He felt Sam's hands play with his hair and he groaned in pleasure when Sam's tongue touched a sensitive place on his mouth. He held her closer than they could ever imagine and roam their hands on each other's body. The next thing he knew, they were already in his bedroom, and he was carrying Sam in bridal style and laid her down gently on his bed.

They were still fully clothed but the hot burning passion in their eyes is very much evident, showing that they need each other.

"Freddie," Sam moaned. "Please… Don't keep me waiting…"

She was lying on the bed, looking very beautiful and sexy, Freddie couldn't see why he has to stop, but something in his mind tells him to. Sam couldn't take it anymore, Freddie was just looking at her, but he wasn't taking any action. So she decided to make the first move. Since she was wearing a spaghetti strapped blouse, she let the left strap down slowly; making sure Freddie is looking at her. And he was. He was looking at her intently that she can see his eyes turn from light chocolate brown to a darker shade of brown with a tinge of black in it.

"Freddie," Sam called him with her slow and sultry voice that she found he loves. She sat down in the bed and kneeled to meet his gaze as he was standing at her. She can hear his erratic breaths, and she smirked. He will be a goner not for long. She found his hands and clutched it, bringing it to her lips and sweetly kissed it. When she felt no restraining from Freddie, she continued to do what she's doing. She led his hands to the other strap of her blouse and let him loose it down. Her clothes were now going lower, and lower until it stopped just above her breasts. One move from her and she'll be in her underwear before Freddie's eyes who also was looking at her blouse, wondering or waiting for it to fall off.

Sam crossed her arms across her chest to make Freddie look right up to her again and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Well? Are you going to do something or we're just going to stare at each other until the sun comes?" She heard Freddie chuckle under his breath and he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with the same passion in the lips. She moaned and instantly grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it. Sam moaned a little louder when Freddie finally took off her blouse. Sam took off his shirt from him and almost ripped it in two in the process. As soon as it was long gone, her hands left his hair and went to touch his bare skin. Her fingers travelled to his hard abs and she touched every one of them, gaining a deep growl from Freddie. When they pulled off from their kiss, Freddie looked at her and smirked when he saw that she was wearing a red lacy bra, and looked at her with a great need showed in his eyes.

"Like what you see, nub?" She smirked back at him and he nodded fervently.

Sam remembered the first time they did it on the fire escape. It was so unexpected; they didn't know that a wrestling by the both of them would cause them to lose their v-card. She may have doubts on giving Freddie her first, but right now, she knew that, that decision was far one of the best decision she decided in her life. Right now, she was willing to let her guard down and surrender fully to Freddie again. She don't care what will happen to the both of them in the morning, but she loves Freddie and right now, she's willing to give herself to him completely again.

Her mind went off when she felt Freddie's warm big hands cupped her breasts. She arched, giving him access on her more. She moaned and threw her head back in the air. God, this man was making her go crazy just by touching her. It's so long. It was so damn long. Sam was only touched by Freddie alone. When they broke up and she flew to L.A., a lot of guys has been trying to court her, but she rejected every single one of them, hoping that Freddie still loves her as much as she does and he will come looking for her in Los Angeles, until she decided that she had enough time to be a fool and she looked into the reality that Freddie's not going to L.A., and she convinced herself that she needs to move on from him. It wasn't easy but she did she moved on.

Or so she thought. Every time she thinks about Freddie for no good reason, a smile will always form in her face. She still didn't accept any suitors or blind dates that were arranged by Melanie, and to top all of that, she still denies the fact that she still loves Freddie. For eight long years, she always tells herself that she doesn't love Freddie anymore, but she does. When she met Freddie again outside the apartment complex, her heart raged like horses in a race and skipped a beat when he approached her. She may be a toughie but one thing that this toughie can't deny anymore is that she loves a nub. The Badass Princess of Seattle is in love with the Techie Mama's Nub of Bushwell. Sam loves Freddie. Samantha Puckett is head over heels for Fredward Benson. And that's real chiz.

Freddie unclasped her bra and it was like electricity shocked her when their bare chests came in contact with each other. They kissed for a moment until Freddie pulled off and his lips travelled on her neck and he found her sensitive spot that emitted a moan from her. He nipped on it and same returned the pleasure by slowly licking his earlobe. She grabbed the both sides of his face and brought it to hers and kissed him passionately, while Freddie's hands snaked on her breasts and played with her nipples. They were very responsive and didn't take too long to be hard against Freddie's touch. He rolled his thumb between them which cause Sam to arch her back more.

Her body was one fire by Freddie's touch. He felt his fingers skillfully opening the button of her jeans and slowly getting it off her. Freddie gaped at Sam's flawless legs and touched caressed it with his hands. Her skin was like velvet when he touched it. Freddie felt hot and took his shorts off and straddled Sam in his bed once he was done. They were both in their underwear. Little piece of clothing once removed, they won't be able to hold back anymore.

Sam gripped on Freddie's sheets, holding on her dear life as he continued to work magic on her body. She doesn't know how he does it but she can't think straight and the only sounds that come on her lips are moan, groans, and mewls. She was moaning Freddie's name all the time that it was hard for Freddie to stay focus on pleasuring her.

"Freddie," Sam moaned when Freddie nibbled on the sensitive spot on her neck again. He kissed her lips softly and he went lower, giving her butterfly kisses as he went. He kissed her collarbone, gently sucking on them until his mouth found her sensitive breasts.

"Oh my," Sam moaned again when his mouth made contact with her rosy pink nipples. His tongue flicked, twisted and licked her nipples all at once, enough to make her insane. She was under his control, and Sam couldn't anything but to grip tightly on his strong biceps and to scratch his back.

Freddie pressed both of their hips together. Sam can feel the hardness of Freddie's manhood poking her and grind on it. Sam decided that she can't take it anymore and kissed Freddie full on the lips.

"Nub, please… make love to me."

The last sentence that Sam said was like cold water splashed on Freddie's face. He pulled his body off from Sam and sat down his bed. His hands gripped his forehead and he kept still. While Freddie did that sudden action, Sam who was still lying down in the bed mimicked his actions, she also sat down and stared at Freddie's back in confusion. Why did he suddenly pulled off?

"Freddie?" Sam asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

It was a matter of seconds before Freddie burst out, "No! Everything's not okay! I'm taking advantage of you!

Sam looked at him. She was taken aback by his answer, but recovered quickly and scooted nearer to him.

"Hey, what makes you think you're taking advantage of me?" Sam asked softly while massaging his tensed back. "I was the one who made the first move, right?"

Freddie comb his hair roughly in frustration, "That's why! I know that this isn't right! I'm taking advantage of you because you feel bad about your mom and I'm not gentleman enough to stop us from what you'll regret later," Freddie sighed. "Sam, you know that I'll do everything you'll ask me to do, but to make love to you when you're upset? Sweets, I think I'm taking advantage of you because of your feelings."

Sam made Freddie face her and slapped him, she then hugged him and whispered on his ear, "You're an idiot you know that? Listen nub, I know that I told you I had a bad visit from my mom but it doesn't mean that I only want you to touch me because sex is the only thing that can take all my stress. Me wanting you to make love to me is no excuse, got it? I'm not driven away by my anger and you're definitely not taking advantage of me. I want you to make love to me, because believe it or not I am willing to try us again. I don't care if I'll get broken hearted in the future but what matters right now is that I realized that I still love you. I'm not using you to make me feel better, okay?" Sam kissed Freddie on the lips. "So you want to continue where you started or what?"

Sam got away from Freddie's reached and positioned herself on his bed once more. Moments after, she smiled widely when Freddie crawled to her and straddled her. He showered her with butterfly kisses nibbled on her earlobe once more. "You sure that this is what you want, Sammy?" he whispered. Sam got hold of his face and kissed him on the lips once again.

"I," she kissed his forehead.

"Want," she kissed the tip of his nose.

"You to make," she kissed his left cheek.

"Love," she kissed his other cheek and groping his ass on the process.

"To me." Sam kissed his lips with full passion. Telling him that she wants him and she loves him with his all. When Freddie looked at her, Sam whispered I love you to him and smiled.

Freddie didn't need to be asked once more. He loved Sam and now that she said those three words that he's been longing to hear from her. He did what he needs to do.

To make Sam his again.

_**And the rest my friends is up to your imagination ;)  
So was this scene nice? Please tell me, this is my first time writing a very hot scene…**_

_**I want to thank ilove2shipseddie for making my story one of your favorites and for following as well :)  
**_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE AMAZING REVIEWS YOU GUYS DID. I swear, I was giggling the whole time I was reading the reviews. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again for the reviews! :):):)**_


	22. A Teacher for The Day

**Chapter 22:**

**A Teacher for The Day**

A blinding ray of the sun from one of the curtain woke Sam up from her deep slumber. She covered her eyes with her free hand and she squinted her eyes, adjusting from the light that woke her up. Sam attempted to sit up but then failed when she felt her body was entangled with another body. She groaned when she felt her body so sore all over that she bet she won't be able to move without cursing.

Sam tried to remember what she did yesterday and her eyes widened when she remembered everything. Everything, every detail, escpecially the events last night. She just realized a pair of big, strong arms encircling her waist, and that she was naked under the white sheets. Oh God, she just gave herself to Freddie last night! Sam gasped. So that's why! She was so sore all over because they didn't only do it once, it was followed by another, and another, until she lost count.

She knows what she was thinking when they were at it. She had the choice in all that happened, and she knows that Freddie is gentleman enough to respect what she wants, because she is a woman, and she knows that Freddie respects woman like he respects his mother. Well, she is an exception to that rule. They were always bickering and arguing when they were in high school, even though they dated, they would still fight. The two of them wouldn't last a day without fighting. They would argue from politics down to even the most random things and they would still act like they give it's a really important argument, while the truth is, they just want to be close to each other everytime. The reason why they would always argue is because, whenever they did, nobody would ever dare to cross upon the two of them. Especially her, nobody would dare to cross Sam Puckett. The other reason why they always fight is because the both of them find it hot.

Sam laughed while reminiscing their good ol' high school days when Freddie's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Sam's angelic face staring at him. Damn, he would give anything just to witness Sam's face gazing at him every morning. Come to think of it, he wants Sam to be in his bed and he wants to see her the first thing every morning he wakes up and he swear, everyday will be a beautiful day.

Freddie smiled. Despite of the morning breath he's got, he managed to kiss Sam on the lips. He heard Sam laughed and answered his kiss. "Good morning," he said with his still muzzy voice.

"I hate you."

"Huh?" Freddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What? Why?"

Sam looked at him sternly for a second and laughed. "Relax, nub. I didn't mean that. But you do know it's your fault that I won't be able to walk because I'm so sore, especially there," Sam pointed his hands in her lower region and laughed. "You have to do something because I have a class to teach."

"Will my massage won't work?" Freddie asked her with a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Hmmm… I'm tempted, but that won't do and like I said, I still have a class to teach, besides it's already," Sam looked at the clock at Freddie's bedside table, "7:30. I still have to take a shower, make myself look presentable in my midgets point of view and I'm hungry so would you make me something to eat, Benson?"

"I didn't hear the magic word so I can't move," Freddie said in a sing-song voice while covering his ears.

"Well, I forgot the magic word." Sam giggled while punching Freddie in his chest playfully.

"A kiss will do, _habibi_," Freddie pouted his lips and closed his eyes, gesturing Sam to kiss him.

"Ha-what? What did you just say?" Sam asked him while covering herself with the comforter.

"It's Arabic," Freddie informed Sam. "It means, darling. Why? You like it?"

"It's okay. How come you know Arabic? You learned it or did the chip mess with your brain again?"

"No, it's not from the chip," Freddie laughed. "I managed to make my mom took it off, remember? Anyway, I stayed in Baghdad, Iraq for 5 months. I got my first assignment there, and I learned Arabic fast enough but I'm not fluent. I just know the language."

"You really are a nerd," Sam looked at Freddie with an amused expression and got up from the bed with comforter still covering her.

"Why are you still covering yourself? You're still shy of me?" Freddie smirked while looking at figure of Sam that's covered with the comforter she's clutching.

"No," Sam blushed. "I'm… I'm helping you. Yeah. In fact, I'm helping you."

"Really? In what way?

"Oh nub," Sam laughed. "I'm covering myself, because if I don't, you'll be tempted to have sex with me again and admit it, you can't keep your hands off me." Sam smiled victoriously, seeing that she won, and strutted in front of Freddie until she reached the door. She looked at him seductively, biting her lips and licking the lower part. She winked at Freddie, "Well, you coming or what? You know I might eat you literally if I don't get my breakfast right this very moment." She smiled at him and disappeared.

Freddie cheekily smiled at Sam's behavior. She's finally back to her old self. When he first met her again after how many years, she changed a lot. He can't help to notice that the mischievousness that he always sees in his eyes was gone, and the usual smirk that she's always got on her face were replaced by a sad frown. After he saw how devastating Sam looked, he made a vow, yet again to bring her back to her usual self the feisty, mischievous Sam. Freddie sighed and got up his bed. His eyes searched for his boxers in the floor and when he found it, he hurriedly wore it and followed Sam who is probably in his kitchen, waiting for him.

"Well, it took you long enough," Freddie heard Sam say. He whisked his head in her direction and he found her sitting cross-legged in one of the seats in the counter.

"Chill, I'm going to cook some breakfast for us. So, don't unleash you're hunger tantrums yet, this will be really fast. I promise." Freddie walked towards the fridge and searched for something to cook. "Hmmm…. Let's see." He grabbed some hotdogs and two eggs. He noticed that there's an unopened box of fresh milk, he got it as he closed the fridge and started his work. He forgot the fact that he is still in his boxers and absentmindedly reached for the apron and put it around his neck and tied the middle strings in his back.

As for Sam, her eyes were attached on Freddie wherever he goes and casually glancing on his lower backside or his butt. Damn, the boy's got THE ass. When Freddie wore his apron, she licked her lips in the sight, in the delicious sight. She almost loses her appetite for food and it all transferred on how she will attack Freddie. Just by the mere sight of the nub wearing nothing but his boxers which showed how muscular he is and added by the fact that he wears an apron. Sam likes a man who knows how to cook, and he knows how to cook. Sam also likes a man who is all muscular. Well, Freddie also is very muscular. Add all them together and with the nub's dazzling smile, she's ready to pounce on him, everytime, anywhere, ANYTIME.

"Hey nub," Sam called Freddie's attention. "You do realize your butt is distracting me and it's making me lose my appetite, right?"

Freddie was frying eggs, but he turned at her while flipping an egg and flashed a smile, "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything. Just help yourself with the view then." He winked at her then went back to his work.

"You're such a cocky nub, you know that?" Sam took heed of Freddie's permission to look at his butt and she gladly did so. "You think you're the only one who can flaunt your body to get back at Momma? Just wait and see, Benson. Just wait and see. You're going to be soooo dead, I tell you."

"Yeah, you do that when you finish admiring my ass, Puckett." Freddie laughed lightly as he placed the eggs beside the hotdogs which he already cooked. He took two glasses and filled it with the milk he got from his fridge and served it first to Sam. He then went back to the counter and got the plates and placed it down in front of Sam and his place.

"C'mon, let's eat while we talk on how I should help you with your… current state."

Sam took a big sip from her glass of milk and bit a chunk of a hotdog, "Clearly, I can't teach my midgets while wincing everytime. As you know, they will be very curious and I'll think of ideas on how I should explain to them that I'm sore all over. I can't also think in this state. I'm too tired to do so."

"Well, that is really sad, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Correction, _you'll_ think of something." Sam corrected Freddie before eating her fried egg all in one bite.

"Yeah, yeah." Freddie waved his free hand on Sam's face and his eyes lit up. "Hey!"

"What, you have something in your brainy brain?"

"What?" Freddie looked at Sam, confused and then shook his head. "Anyway, I thought of something. I know that this'll be really ridiculous in your point of view, but it's the only thing that I can think of."

"So…instead of babbling shit, will you tell me what it is?" Sam pointed her fork in Freddie's face.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "I can be the teacher of the kids for the day. I can make a call at the office and everything will be done. Besides, my only client right now is Gibby. I already finished the last blueprint for my last client. I'm sure Gibby will understand."

Sam pretended to choke on her milk and pounded her hands on her chest, "Wait, what?! You want to be a teacher?! Look Freddie, I know that you are smart and all that, but what will teach my midgets? You're gonna teach them advanced calculus! And believe me. Their little minds can't get it yet."

Freddie rolled his eyes yet again, "I know that Sam. I know their learning capabilities. So, you go for it?"

"Yeah sure, but I'll watch, because I think you might be carried away and start talking about physics."

"I promise, Sam."

"Okay, I'll get ready first."

"You can borrow my clothes again."

"No, I want to wear my own clothes today, besides if you'll let me, I may not give to you after." Sam walked out of his place while still in his white comforter, swaying her hips from side to side.

"Honestly? I don't care at all, Sam." Freddie softly smiled when Sam was already gone from his sight.

* * *

"Okay, midgets. For today, Momma Sam is really tired and I can't teach you, so I got someone here to do it. You may have met his yesterday while we had our little party." Sam gestured Freddie to go in front of the kids, "This is Mr. Freddie Benson. You can call him Mr. Nub. That's his nickname and his pretty smart. Fallon, you can ask him whatever you may wish and the rest of you can also do that. Don't ask why his nickname is Mr. Nub. He loves it and he doesn't want to be questioned. Benson, introduce yourself."

Freddie cleared his throat, "Hi kids, it seems that your teacher already introduced me. I'm your teacher for the day and I hope you'll find me… good."

"I'm sure they will, Frodo. They might even find you interesting." Sam laughed as she walked awkwardly due to her sore thighs to the vacant bean bag across the room.

"Okay, I suggest Momma Sam to keep her mouth shut for her to feel better." Freddie looked at Sam meaningly, trying to let her know that she's so dead later… when he get his hands on her. "Let's start our class, kids!"

The rest of the day went by smoothly and Sam thought Freddie handled her midgets well, that they were already close to him at the very first day of him teaching them, while her first day teaching them was very awkward.

They were hanging out in her classroom, with all the kids all gone to home, and Fin surprisingly hadn't made his daily visit to her, and she was thankful for that.

"So Benson, you want to talk about something?" Sam started off.

"Uh-oh." Freddie's eyes widened as he looked at her horrifyingly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sam asked Freddie while panicking.

"No! Did I tell you something that we should talk about and I forgot it again?"

Sam looked at Freddie with a serious expression and laughed.

"What?" Freddie asked while furrowing his eyebrows.

"I was just making a conversation. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh."

"So, you wanna talk about something?"

"Yeah, I actually do have something in mind, but I think you'll punch me in the gut if you'll hear it."

"C'mon, just spit it out! You may be hurt once I hear it but who knows?" Sam shrugged while she looked at Freddie.

"Okay," Freddie looked at her suspiciously. "So I want to know, after what happened to us last night. Are we like… are we together now?"

Sam didn't react at what he said at first but it got her thinking. What are they now?

"I-I honestly don't know, but what I said last night. Everything that I said last night was all true. I-now, I just want to take things slowly at first. I want to add up something on our relationship first before we take it to the next level. As you know, we're older, and I want to be serious in this relationship. You know we still have some things that we still haven't discussed. So I guess, we're… yeah, we're together. But we're not officially, boyfriend/girlfriend. Like I said, I want it to be slow and sure. I may be really a snobbish woman at times, but believe me, there are times I act like a mature person."

Freddie smiled at Sam, "I respect what you wanted. And I'm really proud of you."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"It's because you changed. You're now more responsible and less violent. I guess the kids innocence got into you."

"Oh, really?" Sam smirked. "You want me to hit you from time to time then?"

Freddie shook his head vigorously, "Did you hear me say that you changed in a good way?"

"I know," Sam laughed. "I just want to say that."

"Okay, but at least I can kiss you right? Since you said you want to take things slowly, I guess sex is out of the question."

"From time to time." Sam commented.

"Sure, but can I kiss you?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

Freddie took that as an 'okay' signal and slowly went to Sam until his face was inches from hers and he kissed her in the most gentle and slow way as possible. When they pulled off, he knew that the kiss they just shared was very amazing, and when he looked at Sam, he can say that she felt the same way too.

"That was the most mature talk that we ever did." Sam told him as she fixed her hair.

"I agree."

They both looked at each other before they bursted into fits of laughter and rolled on the carpeted floor. They were laughing so hard when Sam's phone went off and buzzed into her desk.

Who is calling this time?

_**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for the late update!  
I was supposed to finish this chapter yesterday but I attended a funeral and my sister's sick. So sorry for the late update!**_

_**Anyway, Sam received another phone call! What could this mean?  
Will this phone call bring bad news or good news? What do you think? ;)**_

_**I also want to thank **__**ayooOELLEn**__**for making my storyone of your favorites and following it as well.  
Thank you VERY much! **_

_**Thank you for all the amazing reviews you guys gave. I was very happy to read all of them and I giggle like a crazy girl,  
To think of it, I think I also dreamt of the reviews you guys gave and I think I laughed in my sleep!**_

_**Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**_


	23. Someone's Back

**Chapter 23:**

**Someone's Back**

The both groaned when their kiss was interrupted by Sam's phone buzzing off. Sam grudgingly went to her phone's location and answered the call not bothering to see first who called.

"Hello?"

"Sammy?" A croaked voice was heard by Sam on her phone, but she recognized who it was. She pulled away her phone from her ear and looked at the name of who's calling and saw Melanie's name.

"Dad!" She exclaimed. "Is that you?"

She heard a faint laugh, "Yes, princess this is me. I'm sorry if I made you worry too much and also for making you cry. Daddy's really sorry, darling."

Sam couldn't stop her emotions that she can't help her tears started to some out of her eyes that made Freddie wonder why she is crying. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore, but tell you what, you're the only guy whom I'll let me call such endearments because I may be not that affectionate but Princess Sammy really loves you, Daddy. I love you very much."

Freddie smiled softly when he heard Sam. He knows that Sam rarely gets affectionate because she says that it's too cheesy for her to handle, and things will just get awkward, but at this sight. Awww…. That was all Freddie could say as his heart melt. He saw Sam ramble her hate on her father when they were younger because he left them flat with nothing, but her father seems to be a great guy because he made Sam call herself Princess Sammy and for also calling her that endearment. He mentally clapped to this guy. Freddie just can't believe that Sam grew to love her father despite of all the hatred she built up on her father.

Sam suddenly remembered that her father still can't speak because he has a severe sore throat and if she remembers, Melanie said that he still can't use his voice while speaking. "Dad!" She cried out really alarmed, "Did the doctors already tell you that you can use your voice? Aren't you supposed to rest your voice for awhile?"

Sam heard some rustling, "Dad?" she called out, worried because her imagination is giving her wild guess on what happened. What if that rustling means he just passed out and what if that will result into years of coma which will affect their family again and will cause them to break apart again?

"Dad? You still there?" Sam called out. Panic is evident in her voice. She felt warm hands massaging her shoulders.

"Relax, Sweets. It's gonna be fine, don't panic too much." Sam heard Freddie whisper in her ears. While he massaged her, she can feel and smell his hot, minty breath. She sighed. It was just the simple things that can make her relax.

"I'll try," she said softly while being carried away by Freddie's massage.

"Sam?"A woman's voice replaced Sam's father on the phone. She knew it was Melanie who's talking to her right now.

"Mel!" She sighed in relief. "What happened to Dad? Is her okay? Why did you let him speak while he's supposed not to?" Sam bombarded her twin with question that instead of answering, Mel just laguhed at her.

"Mel!" Sam called out once again in annoyance. "This is not the time to laugh or I'll think that you've gone crazy! What happened to Dad?" Sam repeated her question once again.

"Relax, Sammy. He's fine. He just wants to talk to you, and even though the doctor forbids it, I let him because he's very persistent and he persuaded me using my conscience. So much like you, right?"

"Whatever. I think I got the rebellious genes from him," Sam chuckled quietly. "Can you turn this on loud speak? I need to tell Dad something."

"It is already, Sam." Melanie told her. "Dad's listening right now. You know, he never expected you to be that worried. What did Freddie do to you?"

Sam gasped and looked at Freddie, "He did nothing to me? I happen to be worried to my dad? Is that wrong?"

"No, that's why I'm smiling real wide right now. He changed you in a good way."

Sam smiled but pretended to be angry at the phone, "Shut up, Mel. I wanna talk to Dad."

"Fire away, sister."

"Dad? You're listening right now, right? I know you are because Mel is giggling, but please don't answer me, just listen to me." Sam took a deep breath before continuing with what she's going to say. "Please don't be such an ass right now and follow what the doctor says, remember that we're always here on your side as you fight your leukemia. We're going to do everything to fight against it, Dad." Sam felt Freddie hugging her tightly through her back and she snuggled up against him.

"Oh, and Mel? I know that you're listening right now and please turn off the loud speaker, I want to talk about something with you privately. I'm sorry, Dad but you're not in the condition to hear this right now. I hope you understand."

"I'm okay. You can talk now. By the way, what is it? It seems so important that you're not being you right now."

"It's just that mom went back to drinking again. Yesterday, after I visited you there on the hospital, I went to mom and I found her there, drunk. She even offered me a drink. She may not know that Dad is conscious right now but she told me that she honestly can't take it anymore. I-I just can't believe her! After all those years of our family finally being complete and happy, she's just going to let her weakness over take her and throw everything that we invested away?" Sam can't take it and finally told everything to her sister and Freddie who heard her and whispered soothing words to her to calm her down.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam panted due to her anger.

"I can hear Freddie. I think it's meant for you but I can hear him, and man! I didn't know he was that cheesy! He's cheesier compared to Landon!" Ughh. Her sister always knows how to ruin moments like this and make it more awkward.

"I'm glaring at my phone right now," Sam told her sister even though she wasn't really glaring. She looked at Freddie and then she glared at him.

Freddie mouthed 'what?' and continued to hug her.

"I'm sure we can think of something to make Mom okay again, just have faith, okay?"

Sam sighed in relief. The atmosphere is back to normal again. "I will. Hey, since you're really close to mom, why don't you make her stop drinking? Maybe she'll listen to you?"

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll give her a piece of my advice."

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go now."

"Bye, Sammy. I hope you and Freddie are doing well now."

Sam blushed at the last words Mel said before she ended their call and looked at Freddie who was still hugging her.

"Melanie heard you when you were whispering to me." She told Freddie and clutched both of her fingers to his arms that was encircling her.

"I heard. That's why you glared at me earlier, am I right?"

"You sure are." They looked at each other intently before bursting into fits of laughter. Freddie tickled Sam in her sides and Sam wriggled in his touch until she went on the flor with Freddie on top of her.

"Stop! Freddie- Stop! Stop IT!" Sam screamed while fighting Freddie's arms. Slapping, punching, and pinched him whenever she may get a hold of his skin.

"I won't until you say Sam loves Freddie!" Freddie continued to tickle Sam and made it worse for Sam when he attacked her with light, butterfly kisses in her neck.

"Freddie," Sam was not screaming for Freddie to end tickling her but moaning for Freddie to continue.

"Yes, Sweets?" Freddie prolonged his teasing more by biting a sweet spot on Sam's collar bone and sucking it gently after.

"Don't you give me a hickey or else you're going to shit bricks," Sam threatened.

Freddie laughed at Sam and gave her one final kiss on her soft lips before sitting again. Sam sighed disapprovingly but nevertheless followed his actions.

"It was really fun, but we have to stop because I'll have some dark memories here in my classroom that I won't be able to keep from my students," Sam slapped Freddie's arm and he winced in pain.

"Ouch!" Freddie cried. "What was that for?"

"You were going to give me a hickey, nub! What will I tell my students when they will see it in my neck? That I got that from a mini vacuum that I love to play with?"

"I'm sorry but take this as a compliment. I can't help to leave my mark in your soft, silky skin. I mean, damn. I never thought when I was a kid that you were this soft." Freddie looked at Sam with an amuse expression.

"It's because I'm stronger than you, nub." Sam leaned in closer to Freddie and slowly, until she made Freddie thought that she was going to kiss him and she flicked his forehead really hard.

"I thought you were-"

"Going to kiss you? Really? I think you should think twice before pouting your lips again." Sam smirked at Freddie and kissed him in the cheek.

Freddie laughed at Sam before remembering something, "Oh by the way, what time is it?"

"Wait, let me check on my phone." Sam looked at her phone and looked at the clock at the upper right section of her phone. "Woah. We really stayed too long here. It's already 5:30 in the afternoon. Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Freddie was silenced for a moment. He seemed to hesitate if telling it to Sam is a good idea. "Yeah, I actually do have something to attend to. You know, finalizing some stuff. Well, I got to go somewhere now. I'm gonna drop you off the building first before I go my way."

"No, it's okay." Sam shook her head at Freddie's offer. "I can ride with Cat. Besides, we have something to talk about concerning the upcoming school program."

"Are you sure? Doesn't your thighs hurt anymore?" Freddie asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, nub."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm gonna go now and finish some stuff. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Before you know it, I'll be on your bed," Sam trailed off making Freddie anticipate the next words which she successfully did so. "Snoring, Benson. I'll be on your bed snoring." Sam laughed as she looked at Freddie's face fell in disappointment.

"Okay, but I'll wake you up in my most creative way," Freddie winked as he got up and left Sam with a peck on her lips.

"I'll be counting on it." Sam winked back at him and did a flying kiss.

Freddie laughed as he closed the door and went towards his car. He did the right thing. Sam doesn't need to know this yet. He just received a call from Carly that she'll be back and she'll join them in L.A. for good. They decided not to tell Sam yet as his plan on making Sam his again was not fully complete. He made Carly know his plan because he knows that she'll help her. He drove going to the airport, today was the day Carly is going to go at L.A. He seemed not sure about lying to Sam about picking up Carly, but things between them we're only getting better! He can't afford Sam to jump on to another country again. He'll have a hard time finding her when that happens.

He parked his car in one of the vacant spaces in the parking space and looked at the clock on his car. 5:45. In 15 minutes, Carly will be here. Freddie got out of his car and walked inside the airport and waited for Carly. He sat down in one of the chairs and started to do something with his phone. After a few minutes of just idling around, he finally heard that Carly's plane already landed and got up from his seat to welcome Carly.

He was looking at the newly arrived people and saw a brunette who's wearing big shaded sunglasses. Freddie smiled and waved his hands up in the air. Carly noticed and waved back while smiling. She ran hurriedly and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Long time no see, eh?" Carly smiled at Freddie.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you again, Carls."

_**Carly's BACK!  
Sooo… I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope it's not boring….**_

_**Thank you for all the incredible reviews you guys wrote! I really appreciate them :)  
And I just want to say thank you to SeddieFan99 for you review :)**_

_**And I'm sorry if you expected something concerning the phone call… I didn't expect that that would happen.  
Honestly, while I'm writing, ideas just flow through me and I never know what will happen next sooo, I hope I did okay with it :)**_

_**Thank you again for all the reviews and please keep `em coming if you please ;)**_


	24. Busted

**Chapter 24:**

**Busted**

"So, where are you going to stay for the night?" Freddie asked Carly as they make their way to the crowd. It's been a long time since he saw Carly. Sure, they communicate with each other but only in means of calling. They never really had the time to have video chat sessions. Nothing much has changed since the last time he saw Carly. She just grew taller and her features got sharper. Carly is now a fashion designer and she own a famous line of clothing which she branded by her last name, Shay.

"I already had a hotel room booked." Carly pulled her pink trolley bag and Freddie helped her by getting her duffel and carried it. "So, I wanna ask you something, how is your plan doing? Did Sam beat the shit out of you yet?"

Freddie looked at Carly annoyingly, "Ha-ha. Very funny, Carly. But to answer your question," he smiled. "We're doing fine, I'm already in my 3rd phase of the plan and I think my plan on getting her back is going to be smooth and quick."

When they finally got out of the airport, he heard Cary muttered something about the airport and took off her shades, "Oh, thank God we got out of there. You know, I'm not really a fan of crowded people. In Milan, whenever my fashion show is already full, I just get out of the place and never make an appearance. And they still buy my creations!"

"Oh yeah, I see that you're career is doing fine and you seem to be enjoying it also. How come I haven't seen your fashion house here in L.A.? I thought you want to branch out here?" Freddie asked Carly as he opened the door to the backseat since she doesn't want to put it in the trunk.

"Thank you," Carly gave Freddie her trolley and waited for him to finish putting her bags before going in to his car. "I'm so glad you picked me up at the airport. I e-mailed Gibby just in case you can't make it but he seems too busy to reply. Do you know where he is right now? I never really know what happened to him."

"Oh, he's really busy Carly," Freddie smiled at Carly before starting up his car's engine and bringing it to life. "Do you know Mr. Hayes Gibson? The multimillionaire?"

Carly nodded slowly, "Yes, I know him. One of his friends always attends my fashion show, but I never really saw him in person. Wait, what does Mr. Gibson have to do with Gibby? I know that they have the same last name, but what about him?"

Freddie rotated the steering wheel to the left while laughing, "I thought you're smart, Carls. Mr. Gibson IS Gibby! I don't know how he made it but he is a multimillionaire! I'm now working for him. He personally picked me up in the office and made me skip my work without my boss getting mad! He's awesome!"

Carly looked at him shocked. Wow. She never expected the kid who always takes off his shirt, do the most gross things they could ever think of, and wear the weirdest costume they ever made is now a-oh God… Even she can't say it! Gibby is now a multimillionaire! But how did he do it? Carly thought for awhile, thinking of the possibilities and one came into her mind but is it possible? Oh. My. God. It can't be!

"Freddie!" Carly screeched. Enough for Freddie to step on the brakes and park on the sideway. The drivers after them shouted at them and some cursed but they all ignored it. If Sam was with them, she wouldn't hesitate to give those assholes a piece of her buttersock which is really amusing and weird at the same time but she still keeps one on her bag.

"Carly? Are you okay? What happened?" Freddie asked Carly worriedly.

Carly took deep breaths and her eyes wide in shock in what she just discovered. "Oh my gosh! What if Gibby became rich is because he joins an illegal group or mafia! That's why!"

Freddie looked at Carly incredulously and sighed. "You screamed like crazy because you thought Gibby joins some mafia? Oh God, Carls. You never change! What makes you think he's like that? He runs a business empire and he has branches almost all over the globe. Honestly, I really don't know what to do. If I should be mad you or laugh at you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carly looked down. "I was just thinking why he got really… rich. I guess I overacted a little. Sorry."

"Okay," Freddie sighed. "Let's just pretend that it never happened and I'm gonna turn on my player and let's just listen to some good music and relax. Just don't think of anything, okay? Relax." Freddie turned on his player and the song, I Dreamed a Dream from the musical Les Miserables played.

"Oh, you like musicals?"

"No," Freddie shook his head. "Just this one. I watch the anniversaries they do every year and it's always splendid."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, the hotel's name is King's Point Hotel. Do you know where's that located?"

"Yeah. It's not far from here. It'll take about 5 minutes."

It wasn't long before they both arrived at the said hotel and a bell boy helped Carly carry her things.

"Bye, Carls. See you whenever."

"Bye, take care of Sam for me will you?"

"I sure will."

Freddie closed the door that Carly left opened and got ready to go to their own apartment complex to spend some time with Sam. He can't wait till he sees her again. They've just been away for how many hours but it felt like eternity for him. Freddie chuckled. God, he sounds so cheesy! Now, he proved what Plato just said, "Everybody turns a poet when their in love." And he can't help it but to be so mushy and sappy when it comes to Sam.

He finally arrived at the building and locked the door to his car after he got all of his belongings. As he walked towards his flat, he can't help to think if he had done the right thing on not telling Sam that he's been communicating with Carly. Well, it's not really a big deal of a secret but he knows why Sam left Seattle, and why she forced herself to forget every memory she shared with them is because of that damn kiss. If he told Sam that he picked up Carly and he didn't finalized some things in the office, Freddie obviously know the consequences when it comes to Sam, both physically and verbally. So, he assured himself again that what he did was the right thing and eventually, she would know but that would happen _eventually_. It's a good thing because he doesn't have to worry about it. For now.

As the doors of the elevator opened, Freddie took big steps towards his apartment. Forget all the problems first. He can't wait to see Sam. Since something happened between the two of them, he was itching to discuss what their relationship is. Questions were running in his mind like, is their relationship labeled? Are they officially together now that she confessed her feelings towards him during their passionate love making? And thank God he did earlier. He didn't know he have the guts to ask her but he needs to do it, or his conscience will bug him and he won't be able to sleep and he'll just think of it.

He stepped on the door closely and as soon as he did, the heat sensors noticed him and opened the door. He personally designed his door because he prioritizes his privacy and that was the first thing he did. He made his whole room his own little utopia.

"Sam?"

"I'm here," Freddie heard Sam's voice in the kitchen. He smiled. That was the first thing he should expect when it comes to Sam.

"I thought I'm going to find you in the room since I changed it to identify not only my retina but yours also. I thought wrong." Freddie smirked.

"Yes, you did. But what can I do? Besides, I was really bored and I have to wait for you. There's nothing to watch in the T.V and you don't have Girly Cow seasons, your bed doesn't look so appealing without you." Sam snickered and winked playfully at Freddie. "I found some ham in your fridge and some frozen pizza, so my stomach grumbled and I can't keep my stomach grumbling forever can't I?"

"I sometimes wonder why I still argue with you knowing that you'll always win over me. But I let you to even though I know that I can make you shut your pretty little mouth." Freddie smirked as he saw Sam roll her eyes on him.

"Yeah, yeah, nub. I'm going to let you off this time. It's because I owe you for teaching my midgets today."

"Well, it's my fault that you can't teach them. I made you so sore. Sorry about that again." Freddie said sheepishly.

Sam finished what she's eating and went to the sink to wash it. "How was the meeting?"

Oh shit. Not the interrogation crap. Alright, Freddie. You can do this. "Uh, it was quite alright. I managed to finalize almost half of the first blueprint I made. How was yours? I missed you." He walked up towards her and encircled his arms to her waist and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"It was fine. After you left me here at the complex, I went straight here after I got new set of fresh clothes and- Oh that reminds me of something." Sam groaned.

"What? You need some help?"

"I need to be responsible for how many weeks because Meatball Day is fast approaching and since I was the one who insist on doing that kind of event, I need to be the one who organize everything that is needed on that day because Cat wouldn't help me." Sam pouted and she seems to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for? And Meatball Day? Where do you hold that event?" Freddie asked Sam. Now he is frustrated too because Sam got away from their hugging and went to find looking for some shit.

"We celebrate it, Freddie. _Celebrate_," Sam glared at him for a second and continued to look for something.

"Oh." Freddie nodded. That's the typical Sam. "So, what are you looking for in my… place?"

"Ughhhh… I need a piece of paper. Even a error paper will do, and a pen. Do you have that here?"

"Yeah, just find one on my desk inside my room. There are also scratch papers there. Feel free to get some and I might as well help you. So come here after you find what you need."

Sam didn't reply and just rushed to his room.

As an architect, he uses his desk all the time and scratch papers we're scattered all over the desk. He just hopes that there's no embarrassing things he forgot to clean up that was also scattered there or else it would be very embarrassing to Sam. Wait. Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD! No! Freddie's palm turned sweaty and he forgot how to breathe. He just left his paper with the list on how do he get Sam back. Yeah, his PearPhone was more better but he thought it would be nice to write it in a piece of paper and never has he been so wrong! He just hope Sam-

"Freddie? What's this?" Sam got out from his bedroom with a folded piece of paper. She opened it and he saw her jaw clench. Uh-oh. He's late. "The Plan: Get Samantha Puckett Back." Sam looked at the paper to him with a deadly glare and her lips was pursed into a very thin line. He's a dead man right now.

"So, care to tell me what is the meaning of this shit, Benson?"

**_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)_**

**_I want to thank these following people: iShineS3 for following my story and making it one of your favorites and dfaoa for following my story :) Thanks guys!_**

**_Thank you also for all the amazing reviews you guys never forget to drop! I really appreciate them :)_**

**_Oh yeah, was going to ask you a question but I keep forgetting but I just remembered it so here it goes…_**

**_Do you guys know who's Paul Glaser?_**


	25. Time-off

**Chapter 25:**

**Time-off**

"What is the meaning of this shit, Benson?" Sam asked Freddie again. Her voice sound so venomous that she knows that she can't stop it. What the hell? He's been planning all this shit all along? Does it mean that everything, everytime they shared is planned? Is she being played again? Damn! She must've have been so foolish that she didn't see this coming. Of course, she left Freddie in Seattle when he was begging her to stay. She even saw him punch a wall at the mall and cried like he never cares if people will think his a crazy person. And now, all the gestures, the sweet nothings he called her, the… oh my God. Their love making was very important and it means something to her. For her, it rekindled some spark between them and she don't know what got into her but the kiss him and Carly shared seems that it doesn't matter to her anymore, but this is reality. She can't live in fantasy forever, but she needs to hear it right into his mouth. Call her a masochist but she really needs to hear it.

"Answer me!" She screamed.

"Sam," Freddie called out her name. She can tell that he is very uncomfortable. Oh, God. It's true. "W-what you're thinking right now is wrong. I never meant to do this, I was-"

"Just answer my damn question, asshole! What is the meaning of this shit?!" Sam slammed the paper in the counter. "You fucking planned all of this?!"

"Sam, I-"

"Just answer 'yes' or 'no', Benson." Sam glared at Freddie. She is not fond of eye contact but she needs to in order to know if he's guilty or not.

Freddie hesitated to answer first. He reached out to hold her hand but she swatted it away, "It's… It's true."

A pang of hurt hit Sam's chest and she backed away a little. She prepared herself for his answer but she didn't know that it'll hurt THAT much. Before she knew it, tears were running down her eyes. She can't stop it. It's too much for her to handle.

"But hear me, Sam. I only did that because I love you. This is not a plan to get back to you. It's not revenge, Sam. Please… Believe me." Freddie pleaded. He was on the verge of kneeling in front of her when Sam stopped it.

"Don't kneel. Be happy! C'mon!" Sam laughed bitterly and frowned, "You got what you wanted, right?"

"Sam, I told you this is not revenge! I only did that because I love-"

"You love me? You love me?!" Sam's voice grew louder and louder as she walked towards Freddie. "You know if you really loved me you could've said it right after we were okay! But no! And you're pleading that I should believe you?! Freddie, I gave myself completely to you because I thought I can trust you again with my fucking heart! I gave it to you with no questions asked! And this is how you repay me? I may be really tough, but… I also have feelings. I have a heart that can be easily broken." Her voice grew soft and she her gaze fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. But you have got to believe me!" Freddie hugged her tightly. No. He's not going to let her go now that he found her and she just confessed that she still loves him. "Sam, please. Believe me! I didn't do it for revenge; I did it because I love you. You hear me? I love you that it breaks my heart everytime I remember that stupid mistake I did to you many years ago! But I'm here. I'm here right now to fix things. Make things between us okay again, because I love you."

Sam can't take it anymore and she cried on Freddie's chest. She loves him that she can't even punch or hurt him. God how she wanted to but she can't because she won't stop crying and her arms are too weak to punch. Instead, she slapped Freddie on the chest. She don't care if she hurts him or not, but she needs to lash out her anger.

"I hate you! I hate you, because despite of what you did to me, I still can't stop loving the shit out of you!"

Freddie caressed Sam's hair. He kissed her hair and hugged her more tightly. "I know, I know."

Sam felt that her knees were becoming weak and she fell down, Freddie followed shortly after. They stayed in that position for seems like an eternity. Sam's mind was telling her to get off from Freddie's grasp and get the hell out of there but nevertheless, her heart told her to stay and forgive him. Believe what he said to her and love him, but the sad thing is, she can't do that. She was to sad and emotionally hurt that she can't follow what her heart says right now. So she decided what she's going to do. She wiped her tears and pushed Freddie gently who looked at her with a confused expression.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Freddie asked her as he followed her when she stood up.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Freddie but I can't deal with this right now. I need some space in order to sort this entire out."

"You want to stay in your apartment for awhile? I promise I won't bother you."

Sam sadly smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I need some time alone. Since you promise you won't bother me, I'll go somewhere around L.A. for awhile and stay there until my minds clear. I am counting on you to keep your promise that you'll leave me alone and I'll give you my word that once I'm okay, I'll go back here and have a talk with you."

"I-I'm not sure with this… but if that's what you want, who am I to pull you from what you want?"

"Thanks, nub." Sam walked towards the door and stopped on her tracks before opening it. "Just so you know, we're still not okay. Believe me that I'm handling these things in my most mature way and damn, if I had my own way, I would beat the shit out of you. Bye. See you whenever."

Freddie waved at Sam. He remembered something but he hesitated if that was the most right thing to do right now, given the fact that they had just a fight not too long ago. But whatever, you only live once. "Sam, wait!" When Freddie saw Sam look back at him, he advanced towards her and kissed her in the lips. She will be gone for a long time, he knows. That's why he's making this kiss meaningful. Who knows? It might change Sam's decision.

When they both pulled off, Freddie saw Sam still closing her eyes and when she fluttered them open, she blushed when she saw he was ogling at her.

"Well, bye then." Sam said quickly and went off to her apartment.

Freddie sighed when he closed the door. Where will she go?

Sam packed closed up her duffel bag. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail and put on some powder on her face. God, their fight was very unusual. She was expecting more of her verbally abusing Freddie but it turns out to be milder than she thought it would be.

The best place to talk about what happen is supposed to be Carly's cozy bed and a pint of vanilla ice cream but Carly's in Italy and the both of them are not in good terms right now so Cat's place would be like a haven for her right now.

She rang Cat's number and she answered a few rings after.

"Hey, Cat. Can I crash there?"

"SAM! Yeah, sure. You can go here!"

Well, it's time to go and forget about all her fucking problems for awhile. This'll be interesting.

_**HEY! I'm so sorry for this very short chapter. I know I promised that I'll make longer chapters but I have writer's block right now…**_

_**Anyways, THANK YOU for all those amazing reviews and for answering my question who Paul Glaser is. **_

_**Thank you, especially for iShineS3 for you review. It made me smile right after I woke up because I checked the reviews earlier this morning…**_

_**Please keep `em coming ;)**_


	26. I'm in Your Side

**Chapter 26:**

**I'm in Your Side**

"So…"

"So what?"

Cat groaned and shook Sam on both of her shoulders, "Would you care to tell me what happened to you and you came rushing here in late evening? Come on! I'm dying to know what happened to you!"

Sam frowned at her friend and covered her face with a pillow, "I don't want to. I'm tired, Cat. Besides, if I tell you what happened, I'll just break one of your things." She heard Cat chuckle and slapped her but slightly.

"Would you tell me if I give you a pint of vanilla ice cream, unopened?" Oh, so they're doing this one. She's bribing her for information, she might want to turn it down but she's Sam Puckett. She doesn't turn down ANY food. She put the pillow away from her face and faced Cat who was smirking at her.

"I like your proposition, I'm considering it."

"Yeah? I also have bacon and ham in my fridge. Is that enough?"

"Yeah all of them and add a Wahoo Punch. I know you still have Wahoo Punch stuck in your fridge."

Cat sighed. "Fine. But As soon as you got what you wanted you're going to tell me what happened all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me my food first and then you'll hear what you want to hear. This is a deal, remember?"

Cat smiled sweetly and skipped out of her room to get food. When she returned back to the room, her arms are already full of food and two glasses full of Wahoo Punch.

"Here you go, Your Highness." Cat made a little bow and tossed her the bacon and ham and gave her the pint of vanilla ice cream and punch just as she promised.

"You know what, Cat? This is what I like about you. You keep your promise and you're always there for me." Sam smiled at her as a sign of thank you and opened her ice cream. Cat gave her a spoon and she got a big chunk of it and shoved it on her mouth. Sam cringed and held her head with both of her arms, "Brainfreeze."

Cat laughed at her and munch on some popcorn she bought together with her food, "So, now that you've got what you want, you might want to tell me what happened, right?"

Sam looked at her for a second and thought of a game. A way to tell Cat without rubbing salt to her new wound. "Alright. But I want to make this interactive. I want you to participate while I tell you. I don't want you to just listen, I also want you to… guess what happened," she said while smirking.

"Sam!" Cat whined. "You are SO unfair! We had a deal remember?"

"And you forgot that I don't keep my promise," Sam smiled triumphantly. "Now you have to do what I want or you'll never know the reason why I came rushing on your doorstep."

"Ughh…" Cat groaned. "Fine! So what am I going to do?"

"Simple. You'll just have to guess what happened." Sam clapped her hands after the she swallowed the ice cream.

"Oohhh," Cat's eyes lit up in fascination. "Okay! Let's start now!"

"Okay, so- wait. You have to promise that you won't tell anybody about what I'd told you. Not even Melanie knows this."

Cat raised her right hand, "I promise."

"Okay, so what happened, it involves Freddie. That's hint number 1."

Cat gasped, "You hit him and he was on full rage now with you?"

Sam shook her head. "No."

"The both of you kissed and you still can't get over with it?"

"Nope."

"You two are more than okay, am I right. Like you two are lovey-dovey now." Cat smiled dreamily while making her way to hug her.

"Ewww, no! But you are right, we are more than okay but we don't act lovey-dovey to each other." Sam cringed at what Cat told her.

"Yeah! I got one right! Can I please have another- EWWW, SAM! What are you doing?!" Cat shrieked when she found her friend dipping a piece of bacon on her ice cream.

"What? It tastes awesome! You wanna try it?" Sam offered her a piece of bacon that she just dipped.

"NO. I want my hint!"

"Fine, fine! Sheesh, you don't have to be a child, Cat." Sam waved a hand and ate her ice cream dipped bacon. "Okay, second hint. I was on his apartment, waiting for him and the Meatball Day is near, right? So…" Sam gestured Cat to finish her sentence.

"Ohhhh…. Ummm… Right! You told him to organize the event," Cat said like she expected it.

"No!" Sam looked at Cat disbelievingly. "I wouldn't want my favorite event in the whole school year to be planned by somebody. It wouldn't be fun if someone did it. It has to be me! Nobody can plan the Meatball Day but me! Me!" Sam laughed evilly and took a huge bite at her ham.

"Don't you think you're off the topic?" Cat raised an eyebrow and she only does that when she is pissed off.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, proceed on guessing." Sam pretended to be serious while inside, she wants to laugh.

"You panic?"

"Yeah!"

"Ohhh… I know what you did last year when you organized the 2nd Annual Meatball Day. You panicked and asked me for something to organize and I gave you my PearPhone but you broke it." Cat said sadly as she pouted.

"Yeah, but I didn't break Freddie's phone."

"You asked him for something? And he gave you paper?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Nahh, more like he let me searched into his desk for a paper and pencil aaand…"

"You found something!"

"Yeah!"

"Uhhhh…. I can't think any longer, Sam. It's already past twelve midnight and you're lucky tomorrow is just P.E. We don't have to make a lesson plan."

I know! But I don't like P.E. It makes forces me to move while I don't want to. It's tiring!" Sam complained.

"Then instead of P.E. can we sing in class. We can combine your class to mine and then-"

"Not gonna happen, sorry." Sam said flatly.

"Oh, okay." Cat pouted and nibbled on her popcorn.

Sam hesitated if it's okay to tell Cat what happened but her friend proved to be trustworthy in the past years. Though at first she wasn't, but both of them learned to be more mature when they ventured into their babysitting business when she finally took it seriously.

"Anyway, you want to know what happened?" Sam took a bit of her last piece of bacon and didn't bother to dip it on her melting ice cream anymore.

"Oh, yesh, please." Cat smiled delightfully.

"Alright. But you have to keep your promise, okay? I really trust you and you know it's hard for me to trust anybody right now. Sooo… Can I? Can I trust you with my secret?"

"You can always, Sam. I already learned what's the meaning of trust when I handled my first batch of students." She smiled softly at her and hugged her. Sam usually doesn't like being hugged by Cat but she really needs someone right now, and her friend is always there for her. It was a wonder how the two of them got along together but in times of her ups and downs, Cat never failed to show to she is a genuine friend who will always be there when she needed her, a shoulder to cry on, a shock absorber, and sometimes, an advice giver. And a good one too.

"Okay… I don't know how to start," she laughed nervously as she rubbed both her palms to emit heat.

"Just start when you were looking for a paper and a pen." Cat changed. She was the immature, sweet, childish Cat earlier and the next thing she knew, Cat acts like a mature girl in her age and rubbing her back, telling her to go on and everything is fine.

"Okay, so I was looking for a paper when I found an unusual paper that folded neatly, I opened it and noticed that it was Freddie's handwriting. I didn't read it, but I saw my name. My full name. So I found out that it concerns me. Well, I never expected what happened next. It says, The Plan: Get Samantha Puckett Back. Something… l-like that." Sam felt that her lips are quivering and for the 2nd time tonight, she cried. Of course, Cat was there and she held her and patted her shoulder.

"I-I just can't believe that everything was a LIE! To t-tell you honestly," Sam hiccupped. "I broke all my walls down and loved him again and I still love him so much that it hurts. I-I don't know what to do anymore, Cat. What do I do?"

Cat looked at her friend, "I'll just get you a glass of water and a handkerchief, okay? It looks like you need one," she smiled at Sam sympathetically and made her way to the kitchen.

As she was getting Sam a glass of water, she dialed Freddie's number on her phone. What did Freddie do this time?

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered Cat.

"Freddie? Is this you?"

'Yeah… Who's this please?"

Cat didn't know what happened to her but when she remembered how her friend cried on her shoulder not too long ago, she felt anger rise up on her. She felt hatred on Freddie.

"This is Cat." She said coldly. "Listen, I don't know if Sam told you that she's here in her old apartment but yeah. She's currently crying her heart out and I don't know what you did to her but I'll let you know that you're a Class-A jerk. Tell me, what exactly did she find in your stupid desk?" Cat kept her voice still and silent so that Sam couldn't hear her. She talked to Freddie in a dark voice, so that he may know what Sam's condition is. As much as she wants to curse like her friend does, she refrains herself from doing it because she doesn't like cursing at all, but sometimes, she can get loose and slip some words in her tongue

"I promise. I only did that because I love her and I want her back in my life." Freddie sighed over the phone. "My life isn't the same without Sam! When she left me for 8 years, I thought I'm never going back to my usual old self again, and right then and there, I realized that I need her. And I need to find her, no matter how long it'll take, no matter how many times she'll push me, I'll endure all of that because I love her!"

Cat gasped, totally taken aback by Freddie's confession. Well, she didn't expect that. She sighed inwardly. She really has to know all the details first getting mad. "You didn't answer my question correctly, Freddie. Hurry up or Sam will get suspicious that I'm taking too long to get her water."

"She found my plan to get her back. It's hand written in a paper and I was too careless to hide it. So yeah. I'm fucked."

"It's great to know that you know you're an asshole."

"Thanks for reminding me." Freddie said sarcastically.

"You're always welcome." Cat chuckled to lighten up the mood. "Okay, I'm in your side now. I'll let you know how's Sam doing but you have to give her some space and time for herself. We cannot force her to go back to you again. Fates will decide what will happen next and all we are able to do is to wait and hope that Sam will have a change of heart." Cat paused for a second before she heard footsteps going in the kitchen. "I have to go now, Sam's coming this way." Cat whispered.

She turned off their conversation and hid her phone in the pocket of her jeans and just in time, Sam came into the kitchen with a handkerchief in her hands. "What took you so long?"

"Oh," While she was chuckling, Cat thought of a reason that Sam will surely buy, "I got too caught up with the drinks on the fridge. Thought I might want to give you a milk, and then I also thought you might want another serve of Wahoo Punch but in the end, I said I'll give you water so here it is." Cat gave Sam her water and when she drank it, she was looking at her suspiciously.

"Let's go to my room, Sam. I have an advice to give you," Cat got the empty glass away from Sam and leaded her to her room again. Fates may be the one who's going to decide what will happen in the future, but it doesn't mean she can't help.

Right now that she knows Freddie loves Sam so much and she just can't sit there and watch. She has to help.

**_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)  
Okay, so I made Cat one of the alliance of Freddie in means of getting Sam back because after all, he needs all the help that he could get, right?_**

**_Anyway, I need suggestions from you, guys. I'm hoping I could add some evil plan regarding their relationship and test Sam and Freddie if they're really strong, but I know they are.  
I just want a little problem first before we could give them a fluffy, romantic chapter again :)_**

**_Suggestions are much welcomed ;)_**

**_THANK YOU guys for all the awesome reviews you have given. I really appreciated all of them and I love to read each of them _**

**_Please keep `em coming ;)_**


	27. FRIENDS

**Chapter 27:**

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

It has already been three days since Sam has been away from her apartment, and also avoiding to see Freddie. Whenever she needs something that is in her place, she sends Cat whom she has a hard time bribing to get what she needs. It has been three long, hard days for her to suffer. She doesn't know what she wants to do. Even her students, who are in a young age, are noticing it, but on the third day, she pulled herself together and worked professionally. There's no way she was putting her feelings in her work especially that her beloved Meatball Day is only two weeks away. She busied herself preparing and organizing the things needed for the event, but she knows that she just makes it her excuse to think about what she'll do about her feelings for Freddie.

She loves Freddie. Oh, she does so much, but that piece of paper that she still keeps in her bag is like an arrow driven straight to her heart. With that, she has thoughts if Freddie still loves her or he just wants to take revenge from what she did many years ago. Well, if she were in his place, she would seek revenge too, but this is Freddie that we're talking about. She knows Freddie from inside to outside, head to foot, his every likes and dislikes. Believe it or not but she does, and she knows very well that Freddie doesn't keep hatred in his heart. When he gets angry, he only keeps it for an hour or so and he's calm and friendly the next hour, but who knows? A person could change. It has been years since they saw each other and he might have change. Sure, he's still dorky and nerdy and all of that but he may be sneaky and stronger now. When she challenged him on an arm wrestling last week, it was the first time that Freddie has beaten her since middle school.

Sam pulled her hair down in frustration. Now she's thinking about HIM! Well, she should, right? Given that the two of them had an unfinished business that they need to talk about, she really needs to think it over, and she has a lot of time to do that. But no! Thinking of him makes her want to cry all night long again! Of course she knows that crying doesn't solve anything at all, but somehow, it just makes her feel better. Sam grunted. Great, now she sounded like her mom.

She just finished teaching and it was 1 on the afternoon, Cat was hanging out with Robbie. Thank heavens that he finally didn't use his puppet and his talent of ventriloquism to speak his mind. Sam was in a café with a small number of people and eating her lunch. She wants to eat into that amazing diner she and Freddie once got their lunch when she found out that he's jealous of Finn. Well, they had a fun night after that. Sam chuckled at the memory, but frowned after. Can't any second pass without her thinking about him?

Sam sighed as she noticed that her milk tea has already been long finished. She got up and went to the counter to order a new one when she saw an unexpected person that she least expected to see here in Los Angeles. How come Carly is here?!

"Sam?" The girl looked surprised too. "Oh, my gosh! It is you!" Carly exclaimed as she hugged her in the counter.

Due to what Freddie just did regarding with 'The Plan', Sam felt another arrow has been stabbed into her heart, and the only way to hide it is to… well, act what she's been acting up for the past years.

"Excuse me?" She said coldly and she saw Carly took a step back. Completely surprised by her reply. "Do I know you, miss? You must have mistaken me for someone else."

The shocked expression that was written on Carly's face was replaced by hurt. That wasn't even an inch of sadness and angriness Sam felt when she saw her and Freddie kiss in the iCarly studio. "Sam, you're still angry? After all those years?" Carly whispered.

"Forget it. I feel like one milk tea is enough for my stomach today, I'm leaving." Sam turned to face Carly with the same stoic mask she always wore whenever she hates to see a certain person.

Sam headed for the door. How come Carly is here in L.A.? What the hell is she doing here? Maybe, she and Freddie are hooking up with each other behind her back and this is the right time that Freddie will reveal to her that he was just taking his revenge and that he and Carly are really the together. Oh, what a cruel life.

"Sam, wait!"

When Sam heard Carly's voice and her heels clacking, pacing up to meet her, she walked faster, ignoring the people whom she bumped to and not even bothering to say sorry. She was close to a mall that seems to be having a sale and she decides to enter in order for her to stall Carly and that she may lose interest on chasing her. She was almost to the doors when a hand pulled and held her hands tight. She only knows one person that does this to her. To verify her suspicions, she looked at the arm that holding both of her hands and noticed that the fingers were very slender and long. The skin tone was also pale. She knows one person who has that kind of fingers and she can't believe that she kept up with her pace.

"What do you want, Carly?" She spat as she turn around to face her _former_ best friend and to free her imprisoned hands also.

"Oh, I thought you don't know me. Why did you act like you didn't know me earlier at the café?" She saw Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Well, because you don't exist in my world anymore." She said coldly. "Besides, what the hell are you doing here in Los Angeles?"

"Ouch, your words sting like hell, Sam." Carly winced. "I can't believe you are still mad at me after all those years! Don't you forgive, Sam?"

"I forgive people but not bitches, honey."

Carly's eyes went wide in shock and she glared at her, "Take back what you said, Sam. I would not want to create a public nuisance here."

"Carly, Carly, Carly," Sam 'tsked' while she shook her head slowly. "Since when did I take back every word that I said? Never. So what makes you think that I would do that to you?"

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you, but you have to come and talk with me or I'll tell you something that'll shock you." Carly smirked at her.

"And what is that?" Sam challenged Carly, crossing her arms.

"It has something to do with… Freddie."

It was Sam's turn to be shock. She knew it! She just guessed it but hell! She never wished that it was the real chiz.

"And you think that's going to make me come with you?" Sam snorted. "Think again, sweetie."

Carly moaned in defeat and just dragged her in vain. "C'mon, Sam! We have to talk and end this… unsaid problem of the two of us! I need my best friend back again!"

Something touched Sam's heart with what Carly said. "Ughhh… I think I'll give you a chance."

"Yay!" Carly cheered.

"But! Just because I can't deal with any more problems right now. It's too much for me to handle. And since you're going to drag me into this crap, you have to provide me food because you interrupted my lunch."

"Hey!" Carly exclaimed."I didn't interrupt your lunch! It was you who acted like you didn't know me and stormed out of the café."

"Whatever," Sam walked past Carly towards her favorite pastry shop that was just blocks away from the mall she was supposed to enter.

"Where are you going?" Carly said as she caught up with her.

"You're going to give me food right? So, I have to be the one who'll choose," Carly was about to answer her but she was fast enough to cut her off. "Because I'll be the one to eat it."

"Fine, fine." Carly sighed. "Where to?"

They headed to the pastry shop and luckily, there were only few customers so they got their orders quickly and soon after, they parked a cab and Carly decided that it's nice to head to the beach. After all, it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. When they arrived at the public beach, they took of their footwear simultaneously and looked at each other awkwardly. They think alike, and everytime they went to the beach, they will take their shoes or slippers off together but now… well, it's really awkward.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Sam started to end the awkwardness that have been surrounding them and sat on the sandy ground.

"Will you ever forgive me, Sam?" Carly sighed as she mimicked her actions.

Since Sam doesn't know what to say, silence took over them and the only sound that they heard was the gentle swooshing of the waves and the birds chirping.

"Why did you kiss him?" Sam questioned back without answering Carly's previous question. "Freddie, I mean. Why did you kiss him? Did you finally notice the boy's unfailing love for you?"

"Sam, you know that I don't love Freddie. I only thought that I'm in love with him because he saved me one time, but that was one time! Sam, that kiss… the kiss that you just saw is just like a… closure for the two of us. It was only a friendly kiss."

"Well, excuse me," Sam scoffed. "Just because you lived in Italy doesn't mean you have the right to practice friendly kisses on the lips that they do."

"Sam, I think you've mistaken Italy from Paris, France." Carly giggled. "Anyway, don't you think we need to make up now and start a new life?"

"Uhhhh… I don't know… I only met you today so…"

"C'mon! Do you have to think on that? Sam, I swear, that kiss didn't mean something! It was just a closure kiss!"

Sam sighed. "Honestly, Carls? I don't care about the kiss anymore. It's just that… Tell me honestly, okay?" When Carly nodded, Sam proceeded on asking Carly the question that has been bugging her. "Are you and Freddie planning about getting back on me? Because I'm sure that the two of you are still communicating, and I don't know. Maybe the two of you planned all this shit. I just don't know." She shrugged.

"What?!" Carly looked at Sam uneasily while giggling. "No! Where did you get that kind of information?"

"I… I just made it up on my mind. You know how my brain works! It's really bizarre!" Sam confessed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

The two of them looked at each other and it was only a matter of seconds before they end up bursting into fits of laughter. Ahhh… Just like the old times they spend.

Carly was the first one to recover. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and looked at Sam happily, "So… Does this mean we're okay now?"

Sam held up her smile. She bit her tongue but in the end, a smile crept up into her face. She really can't say no to Carly.

"Welcome back to my world, Shay."

"Awwww… Give me a hug, Puckett!"

Sam didn't hesitate and hugged her best friend. She missed Carly. "I'm glad you came back, Carls."

"Me too, Sam. Me too." Carly hugged her back tightly.

When they pulled off their hug, they smiled at each other and looked at the peaceful waves again.

"Hey, Carls. Don't you have a place to stay? Or are you just here for a week or so?"

Carly chuckled. "I'll permanently live here. Just process some papers and stuff. I can handle all of it."

"You can live with me, you know." Sam offered.

"I was waiting for you say that."

"Well, as soon as I and Freddie will be okay." Sam shrugged.

Carly smiled. "We'll take care of that. I promise."

Freddie's one lucky bastard to have her as a best friend, but she's glad that she and Sam are okay now.

_**Heeeyyy :) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)  
So, I already made Carly and Sam made up and yay! They're okay now!  
A little less problem already solved ;)**_

_**I want to thank Kyle McShade, Lila Benson, and RafaelDelaCruz for making my story one of your favorites and following it as well :)  
Really appreciate what you did :))**_

_**And also, THANK YOU GUYS for those amazing reviews you have given me!  
You told me that testing Sam and Freddie's relationship is good so I'll brainstorm evil ideas to make them suffer before giving them fluffy moments! *insert evil laugh here***_

_**Haha…Anyway, really, thank you guys for the reviews!  
Please keep `em coming :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I'll just wait for you in the lobby, okay?" Sam smiled at Carly as they went inside the hotel she's staying in. They both decided that since the two of them are okay now and are back to normal, why don't they just live as roomies in her apartment. In that way, Sam will only pay half the expenses she'll need, considering that Carly is going to live with her.

"You sure?" Carly asked Sam, trying to ignore the urge to smile. Sam nodded and sat at one of the comfortable couches the hotel has in their lobby. "Okay, I'll try to be quick," She winked as she jogged her way on the elevator. She already pressed the close button when a big hand slipped between the closing doors. The elevator's doors opened again and emerged a familiar face she has known for years.

"Sorry about that," the man grinned at her sheepishly. "I just need to get to my room now." He closed the door and positioned himself a few inches away from her, facing in front.

Carly just can't believe what she just saw! Gibby was beside her! According to Freddie, he is now a multimillionaire and owns a very powerful business empire that anybody in the business world would die if they could get a contract with any of his soaring companies, but the Gibby she just saw and was standing beside her didn't look like any rich men she knew. He was rather eccentric in her fashionista eyes. He was wearing khaki shorts and a simple polo shirt, but when she saw the logo, she was sure it wasn't just any ordinary shirt. It is worth a hundred dollars for sure.

Carly didn't notice that she was ogling at Gibby for awhile, and to break the awkward moment, Gibby cleared his throat to catch her attention. He didn't seem to notice her as he was looking at her weirdly.

"So…" he trailed off, "It seems like you're not anything from here. What are you doing here in Los Angeles?"

"I was from Italy, but I decided to stay here for good." Carly chuckled nervously. Oh, here it goes. She really can't keep her mouth shut and let him figure things out on his own. "You really can't remember me?" she suddenly blurted.

Gibby whipped his head to look at her. His eyes narrowed as if he's trying to remember her by her features. In the end, he gave up with his hands up high on the air. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know you. Maybe you've mistaken me for another person?"

Carly groaned, "Why does everybody keeps saying that?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't really remember me?" Carly looked at Gibby, offended. "After all those years of taking your shirt off and wearing those obnoxious costumes we made? You already have forgotten me?"

She was on the verge of crying when luckily, the elevator must have noticed it and opened the doors. As soon as it was wide enough for her to go, she glared at Gibby first before making her way out hurriedly. Did he forget about her just because he's already a rich jerk? Carly speeded up her pace when a hand made her stop from her tracks. She knew who it was though, so there's no time for her to be surprised.

"What do you want? Did you already remember me?" she sneered at Gibby while pulling her hands from his.

"I'm sorry it took very long for me to remember, Carls." He grinned at her and pulled her into a bear hug. "Ohh, Gibby missed you." He lifted her, causing for her to lose touch with the ground and hold on to his shoulders for support.

"Gibby," Carly squealed. "I'm glad that you already remember me, but could you please put me down?"

"Oh, okay." Gibby put her down gently and smiled. "Sorry."

"It's fine."Carly smiled back at him. "Anyway, I have to get going. I already found a place to stay."

"Oh, nice! Hey, maybe we could get a coffee together sometimes and chat? How does that sounds?"

"It sounds great." Carly said. "Just give me your phone number, and I'll-"

"You'll give me yours." Gibby finished her sentence while smiling at her all the time.

After they exchanged their numbers, Carly stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked at each other awkwardly.

"So… I'll be going now. Bye, Gibs. See you." Carly smiled at Gibby for the last time before heading to her room.

She has to admit, even though Gibby didn't change a single bit, besides the fact that he's now a rich bachelor. But Carly saw that his features changed. From the dorky Gibby she always knew to the still eccentric guy but he changed. He's still a little chubby but it fitted his tall physique just fine, and he seems a little cuter now. Carly shook her head and smiled to the stray thought that has just entered her mind. She just arrived at L.A. and many events had hit her. At least everything here is more interesting than living in Italy.

It took awhile for her to put all her things into their rightful place on her bags. She let out a contented sigh and fished her phone out of her pocket to call somebody that would like to hear great news from her. She dialed his number and waited for a few rings before the caller picket it up.

"Got any news for me, Shay?"

Carly smirked. Impatient are we? "Well, hi to you too, Benson. I swear I would _love_ to kick your ass when I see you, but then, thanks for pushing me to find Sam and settle things with her. It was a fresh air for me to finally make her understand things between us."

"So, what does that mean?" Freddie asked on the other line.

"It means that we finally made up and the two of us are going to be roomies anytime soon!" Carly exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is!" Freddie said with also a hint of excitement in his voice. "It means you can watch her for me anytime!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Stop right there, Freddie. Did I just hear you right?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes," Carly said flatly. "I didn't agree to be your personal camera for Sam. Freddie, I just agreed to find her and made up with Sam because it needs to be done in time, and thanks for persuading me to do it. The thing is, you're a little creepy."

"Creepy? In what way?"

Carly sighed. "Creepy as in if Sam finds out about all this, that you're using people around her to look after her for your benefit, I'm sure she'll freak out again. That's not how you do it when you love Sam, Freddie. You're going a little overboard with protecting Sam, if you'll ask for my opinion."

"Well, it's the only thing I know to ensure that she's safe. She asked me to give her some space and I can't break that. I promised her I would."

"You already broke your promise, Freddie." Carly said, carefully choosing her words. "Cat called you last night right? Well, she said that she was on your side, but don't take that as another opportunity to secretly stalking Sam again. She said she'll help you in terms of encouraging Sam that what you did was just you _desperately_ trying to win her back again."

"I know that." Freddie replied. Sometimes Carly can be really annoying. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later. I'm still in my office and I have tons of work piling in my desk. Bye, Carls"

"Bye, Freddie." Carly sighed when Freddie cut their conversation. She knew that her best friend thinks that she's annoying and she's trying to pry on his and Sam's relationship but she is just really concerned to the both of them. When Freddie won't listen to what she's saying, she's sure that another problem may just come in their way.

Carly decided to meet Sam in the lobby again. She managed to balance all her things and carry them back to the elevator without any complications. Sam said that they will just stay with her friend Cat for awhile. She didn't say any reasons but she knew what her best friend needed, and she's ready to help her in any way she can.

Freddie rubbed the temples of his forehead that was aching for a long time. He didn't finish half of his work that mostly, in an ordinary day, he would be able to finish them with no sweat. But this wasn't any ordinary day, was it? He can't concentrate on his work because his mind keeps flashing images of Sam from time to time, and he would helplessly think of her again. Damn, he was doing it right now and he couldn't think of anything else but Sam. He was glad that her friend, Cat made a phone call last night. It managed to calm him down a little bit, but he didn't get any sleep due to thinking over Sam.

He didn't say anything to Melanie yet, knowing that she would freak out and scold him that he's so careless on not hiding his plan outline. Being scolded by Sam's twin was somehow like being scolded by his mother, not following her instructions to weigh his food before eating them.

It was already 6:30 in the evening and he decided to do overtime to finish at least half of his work. There were only ten of them in their department doing their own work and their boss, Miss June who was in her own office just across from his cubicle.

He tried to focus on his work and finalized the remaining points his client gave him at the blueprint he just passed a few days ago. A few days ago… A few days ago he and Sam were still happy at each other's company. Right now, they would probably be watching Big Bang Theory on his television while cuddling, but that was only in his imagination. How come by just a single mistake, he ruined his almost perfect relationship with Sam?

Is it just him or they are just not for each other? Freddie shook his head fervently. No, he knew that both of them are for each other. Even Spencer told him once that the moment he saw the both of them fighting, he knew that both of them are going to end up and marry each other eventually, and he'll do everything to make that happen.

When Freddie looked up to the wall clock, he was surprised that it was already almost eight in the evening. Time passes by quickly these days. He just hopes that the time both he and Sam spent could have been longer. Well, at least he finished three-fourths of his work. He was making progress, but he still couldn't get his mind off Sam.

"Freddie? You okay there? It seems like you're handling some serious stuff." The voice of his boss, Miss June was heard behind his back. He turned around and gave her a weary smile.

"I'm okay, ma'am. I really just need to finish all of these."

"Say, the canteen is still open. How would you like to grab something to eat first before studying those things again?" Miss June smiled at him while biting the end of her lip.

Freddie secretly raised an eyebrow. There she was being all weird again. What does her boss want? "No, thank you ma'am. I really need to finish my work."

Unexpectedly, Miss June suddenly rubbed his shoulders and leaned in too close to his ear. "Please? I need someone to accompany me into the canteen. I'm scared." She whispered in his ear, her lips almost touching.

Freddie sighed. If it was the only way to make her stop and let him do his work then, "Sure, Miss June. Let's go. I still need to finish half of these." Freddie patted the folders piling up infront of his desk.

Miss June smiled in glee and kissed his cheek before attaching her arm to his, "Great. Let's go then."

Freddie gave her boss an uneasy smile before letting her lead the way to the canteen.

_**How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)  
Anyway, Miss June is taking action...  
Will she be the one who'll break them apart?**_

_**THANK YOU guys for the reviews :)  
Please keep 'em coming :)**_


	29. An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 29:**

Freddie just got home from work and is still thinking about Miss June. And it's not in a good way. He's thinking about how she seems to be overly nice to him while all the while he was in their company, she didn't seem to notice him. She only noticed her when he started to change his wardrobe preferences two weeks before Sam was supposed to live in the apartment next to his. With his brow furrowed, a coffee in his hands and a blueprint of Gibby's 'Underground Amusement Room', he studied it with half-concentration.

How can he concentrate when he feels like his boss is going to attack him any minute when he's at work? Crazy as it sounds but he really feels that way. Damn, if he could only fire the boss. Miss June was the type of woman that Sam gets jealous and annoyed easily. Though she always wear sharp, business clothes, she still looks sexy in them without thinking that she is a slut. She looks sexy and smart at the same time, but Freddie doesn't even like her. Sure, she's sexy, smart and funny at times but it's not like he wants her. Almost all in his department and in some, wants to have sex with her, make her their girlfriend, and some, who's desperate would die to spend a night with her. But the thing is he doesn't.

Earlier, when he was _forced_ to go to the canteen with her, she was really attached to him, like she wants to know all about him. As much as he wants to go out there and run for his life but he couldn't. His mom always taught him to act like a gentleman in front of the girls he will accompany. He only broke that rule of his mom when it comes to Sam, because Sam is special. So yeah, he acted like a gentleman to Miss June even though he wants to do the opposite. He also can't help to notice that she was occasionally rubbing her legs to his in a very slow manner. He doesn't know what that means but he smells something fishy in it.

Freddie took a sip from his coffee and rolled the blue print to set it aside. He decided it's enough work and call it a day. He finished his coffee and didn't bother to put it in the sink and wash it, he just jumped on his bed and kicked his shoes while he bounced. Freddie closed his eyes and covered it with the both of his hands. He's got a lot of problems right now to think about and he can't seem to find a solution in any of it. His piling paper works and blueprints to think about, Miss June's weird behavior, his mom's visit is nearing so he better fix everything in his place since he doesn't want to hire cleaning services, and most of all, how to get back Sam.

Now that he thought about it, how can he? He thought about what Carly said to him and it struck him. Is he really acting like a stalker? He turned left in his bed and frowned. He's just doing what's right in his eyes. So, why did Carly say that he's watching Sam like a hawk that it's considered… creepy? Carly's suggestion always seems to be the best one, but he's a little offended by it.

Freddie sighed. It seems like the answer to his problems right now is a bottle of beer but apparently, he doesn't have one in his fridge, so he has to sleep his ass off and face the day that waits for him to wake up.

"Good morning, Sam!" Two voices interrupted Sam's dream. She can feel even though she's closing her eyes that they were towering her. In annoyance the both girls who disrupted her sleep and eagerness to get back to the same dream again, she covered her face with her blanket and grunted, signaling she doesn't want to face the sun yet.

Everything was back to normal again, when she was about to drift in sleepiness again, two pairs of hands found their way on her body and shook her like crazy. Sam opened her eyes and glared at the two _annoying_ people as she uncovered the blanket in her face. The look on the two girls was like their guilty. Well, they should be. No one interrupts her sleep, even though it's both her closest friends in the world.

"Carly! Cat!" Sam shouted with still raspy voice. "What seems so important that you woke me up," she quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the time, "7:30?! 7:30 in the morning and its Saturday! Are you guys mad?! Everybody is lazy when it's Saturday morning! What do you both want from me? Was I not a god friend to the both of you to leave me alone when I'm sleeping?"

Carly looked at her apologetically, "Sorry Sam. Cat and I just thought that we could have some girl bonding time. The three of us. We're so excited and we didn't think about your reaction when we're about to wake you up. Soooo… yeah. That's it."

"Yeah," Cat nodded in agreement.

"Well, you should have," Sam grumpily told them. "I still want to enjoy sleeping because I don't have to do anything today, but look what you guys did. Now, I have to plan the Meatball Day. So, instead of shopping, you guys might want to help with all that chiz. I could really use some help."

"Sure, if we could do it in a café or something," Cat happily told her. "I'm just want to go somewhere, and not stay here for awhile. It kind of irritates me that I'm always here and the fact that I'm all alone."

"Okay. Since, it's the first time in years that me and Sam are going to hang out and I just met you Cat and I feel like anytime soon, we're going to be really close, I'll be generous today. Pick whatever café that you want because it's my treat."

After Sam heard what Carly said, she bolted right up from her bed and hugged Carly, "Really?! You're going to pay everything?!" She exclaimed

Carly chuckled at her best friends sudden action, "Yes, and I know that you're going to fill your stomach with different kinds of food. That's my peace offering for waking you up."

"Thanks! I'll fix up now and get ready. You guys just wait outside. I'll be finish in a flash."

"Okay, come on Cat. Let's munch on some food for awhile." Carly grabbed Cat's arm and headed for the door.

"Be quick, Sammy!" Cat said as Carly closed the door for her.

When Sam was all alone, she started to fix her bed and went to the bathroom adjacent to the room she once occupied when she was roomies with Cat. She found a spare brush and remembered she didn't brush her teeth last night since the three of them were busy having the unannounced 'adult' pajama party. Since there is a convenient store just a few blocks away from Cat's apartment, they decided it was the night to drink some beers and get drunk. Lucky for her because she is gifted for a very high alcohol tolerance that she didn't get drunk, just a little tipsy. After she brushed her teeth and used Cat's mouthwash, she washed her face with the soap she bought before she abandoned her apartment, leaving Freddie behind, and promising him she'll be back when she finally understood what he had done.

Sam grumbled a little when the thought crossed her mind. She doesn't want to have an argument with her mind and heart again. It's too early for that. She didn't unpack her duffel yet and she didn't intend to because her laziness attacked her again and she kept Freddie's little note there. After she grabbed something to wear and combed her hair, she grabbed the only pair of shoes that she brought with her. She might ask Cat to lend her for some shoes when Monday comes.

After she finished everything, she grabbed her phone from her bedside table and went outside.

"Hey, before we go to the café, can we get my laptop in my apartment? I thought I brought it with me when I went here." Sam said to her two friends who looked at her first then looked at each other with their eyes doing the talking.

"So, can we stop there first?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Carly said with a hint of something in her voice. What did they plan against her?

"Yeah, Sam. Let's go there first. Let's bring your car!"

An eerie of silence passed them as Sam looked at Cat incredulously, "Cat, I don't have a car."

Cat was silent for a minute and looked at the both of them, finally getting what she said, "Oooohhh, right. Let's bring mine!"

"That was what I was gonna say," Sam said even though it didn't matter anymore. Is the alcohol still affecting her?

Another minute of silence took over them as they looked at each other, unknowing what to do.

"Okay, let's go to Cat's car so we can get Sam's laptop already!" Carly suddenly bursted and dragged the both of them outside.

They all went inside Cat's car, with Cat in the driver's sit, Carly in the passenger seat and Sam sitting in the back seat all by herself.

"So, how long is it going to take to go to the complex, Sam?" Carly asked, turning around to look at her.

"I heard in the radio that there's going to be some traffic so the normal 25-minute drive could take an hour." Sam informed her and went back to playing Tetris in her phone.

"That is very long. There's no shortcut?"

"No," Cat started the ignition. "I guess we'll be staying here in my car in an hour. Let's hope we're lucky today and cut off the hour to 45 minutes."

As they expected, they arrived in the highway with the traffic. Fortunately for them because Cat's car has air conditioner so the hot weather condition won't affect them

"Aaaanndd, we arrived. " Cat frowned when she heard the continuous beeping of cars from the irritated drivers.

The three ladies entertained their selves with the music coming from Cat's car and when the traffic finally moved, they sighed in relief and Cat speeded towards the apartment complex.

"Hey, Sam. Do you have your keys? Yep their here." Sam took her keys from her pocket and tossed them to Carly.

"Please get it for me?" She tried to do what Carly always did. She jutted her lower lips, quivering it a little and looked at her with dramatically enhanced eyes.

"Sure." Carly smiled at her. "Room number 319, right? 3rd floor?"

"Yep. And if you ran into Freddie, please don't tell him you're with me."

"Sure. Don't worry." Carly assured "I'll be back in a flash, guys."

"Oh please do! I didn't have my breakfast and we waited too long in that damn traffic! Please hurry, Carls."

Carly smirked as she went outside the car. Of course she's going to tell Freddie that Sam's there, but she's going to punish him a little by refraining him from going to her. Carly arrived at the 3 rd floor. She walked forward and stopped at the apartment before Sam. She tried to turn the knob to see if it's unlocked and surprisingly, it was heat sensored and opened automatically. She prepared a smile in her lips to greet Freddie but was only washed away when she saw a girl sitting in her friend living room. The woman was equally just as surprised as her and had confusion in her eyes as she stood up to meet her.

"Who are you?" Carly asked first to show dominance in the girl. What is this girl doing here in Freddie's place?

"June Halley," The woman raised her eyebrows at her and travelled her eyes to her. Looking at her from head to foot, as if she's judging her.

Carly knows how to deal with this kind of women. She believed that there are only two types of girls in the world. The normal ones whom she thinks earn what they deserve and wait for it to come in their way and the leeches who take what they want and believe that what they want, they get it easily. In other words, spoiled bitches who think they rule the world. Carly smirked to show that she's not intimidated from the woman and walked towards her, "Carly Shay, the _best friend _of the _boy_ who's living in here. And why are you here?"

"I'm his boss. I need to talk about something to him." She said to her with professionally.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Freddie's door opened revealing Freddie with his hair disheveled. He obviously just woke up. When he noticed them, his eyes grew wide and stop in the middle in his yawning.

"Care to explain, Fredward?" Carly turned to Freddie with a knowing look. Oh, this boy is dead.

_**I'm so sorry for the late update!  
I got too caught up with something and a plot just came into my mind a few hours ago…**_

_**After I finish this story, I think I might do another fan fic but I'm only going to upload two times a week since school here is almost near and I'm in my 3**__**rd**__** year in high school already.  
I promised my mom to keep be the top 1 in my class again :)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
Really sorry for updating really late.**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really liked reading them.  
I also want to thank the people who are still reviewing in my story and never failed to not leave a review every chapter!  
Thank you very much!**_

_**Please keep `em coming!**_


	30. I Still Believe

**Chapter 30:**

**I Still Believe**

Freddie was astonished when he saw Carly and his boss, Miss June. The first thing that got in his mind was, how did his boss get in his apartment? He definitely was not so foolish to forget to put password in his door before going to sleep again. Shit.

"Care to explain, Fredward?" Freddie saw Carly glare at his direction. He gulped. She was the only one who helped him know how Sam is doing these couple of days. If he can't explain this shit properly, it's not going to take any second before she reveal everything to Sam. Now that they're back to normal with each other, when he said everything, Carly will tell Sam EVERYTHING.

He wanted to explain everything thing to Carly but all he did was stammer, "I- She- I don't know!"

Carly crossed her arms and her gaze fell back and forth to him and Miss June. She glared at his boss longer and walked towards him.

She grabbed his arms and leaned in to his ear, "We have to talk _privately_." She then turned to Miss June and smiled at her with her infamous fake smile, "Excuse me, me and Freddie have to talk _privately_. If you could just give us a minute, this won't take long."

Miss June raised an eyebrow at them and looked at him with a questioning gaze. She then gave up and smiled, "I'll be right here sitting."

Carly opened her mouth to protest but closed it right after. "We will be in his room," she informed and dragged him.

"I meant you have to go outside, bitch." Carly muttered silently and glared at him when they reached the door to his room.

Freddie, who has just woken up haven't registered what her glare meant and looked at her confusedly, "What?"

"Open you damn door, Benson," she pointed at the door with her eyes still glaring at him.

"Oh, right." Freddie positioned his left eye in his retina scanner and it automatically scanned his eyes. After they have been granted access to his bedroom, Carly first got in and pulled him in harshly.

"Ouch!" Freddie winced as his body made contact with the cold wall. When he saw that Carly didn't check up on him, sitting on his still ruffled bed and she STILL glared at him, he repeated what he said just a second ago with a hint of sarcasm, "Ouch?!"

Carly still looked at him without budging, "Ouch all you want, Freddie. I want answers, now!" Carly demanded.

"What would I explain to you?!" Freddie replied back exasperatedly. "I didn't even know that she was here!"

"I've heard that kind of shit from my last boyfriend in Italy, Fredward. I want the truth!"

"That's the truth!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Are you saying that I'm a liar?!"

"Well, I ain't calling you a truther! Are you having an affair with that skank?"

Freddie gasped, "Miss June is not a skank!"

Carly's eyes widened and nodded, "That proves it! You're having sex with her!"

"I'm not! You told me you want answers and all I said was the truth!"

"Freddie," Carly's breath was pacing fast and the both of them were standing now, it wasn't only Carly now that's glaring, Freddie also glared at his friend for not believing in what he said. Does she really think that he would lie to her?

"Freddie," Carly called out his name again. "I don't believe you because of some… issues. But I don't want to fight with you right now although I'm mad as fuck at you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't come near Sam if you're really cheating at her. We accidentally broke her heart once and everyday in Italy, I can't help to think about it and feel guilty. As a friend, I don't want to hurt Sam anymore. She's suffering so much right now. You didn't even tell me that her father has leukemia! Freddie, this is the least that you can do for her. Just… don't let her see you if you really are doing something behind her back. I can take care of everything else for you."

Carly's lips quivered. She can't help to feel pity over Sam and hatred towards Freddie. How can he do it? She still hasn't proved her suspicions that Freddie and his boss or skank if she will call her, but one thing is for sure: If Freddie is really cheating on Sam, he would be really a dead man. There's no way she's going to let Sam suffer all alone again. She'll do everything in her own powers to help Sam. She can't help it that her knees felt really weak and she sat down on Freddie's bed again.

Freddie sat down with her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey listen, what I told you is the truth. You know that I love Sam. How could I cheat on her, Carls? I would never do that for a million years. And Miss June?" Freddie laughed. "Yes. She acts weird all around me all the time but I swear I'm not attracted to her. I don't like her even a bit. Seriously Carls? If you don't believe me then fine. You have your own free-will. I can't do nothing about that, but if you do then, thank you. But please, don't forbid me not to see Sam again. You know what I became without Sam even though we just talked on the phone. The Freddie you knew changed. I myself don't want that to happen again. It's one of my dark past that I don't want to bring up, ever. "

Carly sobbed and her features soften when he looked at Freddie once more, "I'll think about it, Freddie. You should keep what you just said. If you really love Sam, then prove it, if don't, well. I promise I'll keep Sam away from you as long as I could. It's for her to not to break her heart because I empathize towards her and also know that she's the only best best friend I ever had. I can't lose her again. I think the two of us are afraid to lose Sam in our lives, not only because she balances out the three of us, but she brings joy."

''Yeah, I think so too," Freddie softly smiled. "So, you okay now?"

"A little." Carly admitted. "Listen, I took so much time right now, I need to fetch Sam's laptop in her apartment because she forgot it and I gotta run. Bye." Carly kissed Freddie's cheek and waved a little to him before heading off. When she arrived at the living room, the skank is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Freddie. I think your boss just left. She's not here anymore."

"Well, lucky for me! I can go back to sleep right now. Please take care of Sam for me!" Freddie called out without leaving his bedroom.

"Okay, bye!" Carly went towards the door and it automatically opened again. She went to Sam's apartment next and searched for her laptop hurriedly. Knowing Sam, she wouldn't last 30 minutes of being hungry. She better find the laptop quickly or Sam's going to eat Cat in the car.

"Carls, what took you so long to find my laptop? I'm starving! Come on, it's already past 11! We have to go to Café West now! They serve the best croissants there!"

"Okay, to the Café West we go then," Carly gave Sam her laptop and turned to Cat. "You know how to get there?"

Cat smiled, "Yeah, it's only 5-minute drive from here. Let's go before Sam decides to eat us."

The three of them laughed as Sam zoomed their car. When they arrived at the Café, they decided that it's best if they'll have their lunch before juicing their minds for creativeness for the Meatball Day. After they filled their stomachs with the tasty pastries and pastas, specialty of the Café West, they started to think about what to do in the upcoming event of the school.

"Ok, what about we'll tell the children to make their own recipe using meatball, and it'll be a contest. Since they couldn't do it all by their selves, their parents should participate also and we'll invite one special guest judge, since Carly's going to be one of the judges, and Sam of course will also be one of the judge because after all, she's the founder of the day, and all we have to do is call somebody in our contacts that is famous."

Carly and Sam nodded in agreement, "That's great, yeah we'll definitely do that. Wait, what about the prize? The kid that will win will expect it." Sam asked

"Well, we can buy something that the kids will appreciate wrapped in a meatball shaped container." Carly said.

"Yeah, we could do that."

"So that's all then? We're all wrapped up?" Cat asked while taking off her reading glasses and keeping it away.

"Wait, I think we need a theme." Sam checked her list and nodded. "Yep, we definitely need a theme."

"Sam, it's meatball, we don't need to think of a theme."

"Oh forget it. I'll be the one who'll think of it." Sam waved a hand and closed her laptop. "That's it. We're done!"

The girls cheered slightly and ordered drinks for refreshment.

"So, Sam. I want to talk to you about something. I'm sure Cat will be interested to in our conversation." Carly smiled before taking a sip at her lemonade.

"Dang, this lemonade tastes good!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know right?!" Sam agreed. "What do you want to talk about, Carls."

"Well," Carly looked around with a hesitant voice. "I want to talk about Freddie."

"Oh," Sam exclaimed and face Carly, studying her. "What about him?"

"I just want to know… why did you leave him all of a sudden. You told me that the two of you are doing well then… something happened, right?"

"Well… yes. I found something that's... unpleasant and I freaked out a little. Well, I think I had the right to be. I mean, all awhile he's been planning everything all along and I was like a lovesick puppet, falling for his trap everytime! I-I just can't believe that I'm THAT foolish! I already cried for him once when we were kids, and he did it again. Damn! How can he do that to me? Well, he said that he did it because he loves me, but it's just to heartless of him to set me up, don't you think?" Sam let it all out to both of her friends who were very supportive they litened to her intently, Cat who nodded from time to time and Carly who kept a serious expression but kept all she wanted to say inside.

"I thought you believed in everything is legal when you're in love?" Carly teased her.

Sam groaned, "That was before, Carly. Before! Besides, it seems like everything is legal right now, but what he did was very unacceptable in my eyes. Really if that happened to you, what will you do?"

Carly laughed, "I think it's really sweet. Don't you think it's sweet, Cat?"

"Yeah, I think so, but Robbie is not that type of guy." Cat giggle sweetly then brought back her attention to her drink.

"So, Sam is there any chance for you and Freddie to get back together?" Carly asked, secretly hoping that she would say yes.

"I don't know, really. I'm not sure."

"What?!" Carly exclaimed that most of the people in the café who were also eating turned to look at them. "Sorry," she said sheepishly and smiled.

Cat and Sam laughed at Carly and she blew a raspberry at them, "Anyway, why are you not sure?"

"Well, it's because she still have trust issues, Carly. Trust me. Sometimes, she even doesn't trust me. It's really hard to convince her. You have to pass her Great Wall of I-Don't-Trust-You fist before she believes you."

"Really, Sam? Do you really think that Freddie don't love you anymore?" Carly asked once again.

"Well.." Sam paused for a minute before answering. "I do… a little."

_**Yay! Chapter 30!  
Thanks for the support you guys! I've reached Chapter 30 because you guys give me the inspiration and motivation to write :) **_

_**Thanks very much!**_

_**Thank you very much for all the amazing reviews and I also want to thank **__**SquishyTeddyBearsOfAwesomeness**__** for following my story :)  
Thanks again you guys and please keep the reviews coming ;)**_


	31. Carly, the Advice Giver

**Chapter 31:**

**Carly, the Advice Giver**

For the second time, Carly screeched at Sam again, earning obviously annoyed glares from the other customers who seemed to have enough of her screaming.

"Carly, don't shout!" Sam looked at Carly pointedly and looked at Cat. "Oh, what the hell. We're gaining haters in my favorite Café, let's go somewhere _Carly _could shout all she want."

"I agree." Cat nodded quickly and grabbed the keys to her car and was the first one who stood up. "Come on, guys. Let's go back to the apartment. We could get some privacy there."

Carly sighed but didn't say anything. After all, she knows that it's her fault for not controlling her voice. She stood up and followed her friends outside. When they got in the car, she can't help to think that Sam has lose hope already. She was not surprise when Cat said that Sam is having trust issues and feels guilty at the same time. She was the one who broke it after all. She can't help to say to herself that she's so stupid to kiss Freddie. It was just a single mistake. A single mistake that changed their whole lives, and right now, she swear, she's going to mend and fix all things and bring back her two best friends again.

"We're here," Cat announced. Carly didn't take any second and literally jumped off the car and opened the back seat to drag Sam inside the apartment.

"Just follow, Cat!" Carly grinned at Cat, before closing the door and turned at Sam who's looking at her like she's some crazy person.

"I just can't believe what you said earlier!" Carly looked amusedly at Sam.

"What? You told me to be honest," Sam shrugged. "I may have trust issues but I'm definitely not lying to you."

"B-b-b-b-but… WHY?" Carly stammered. Damn, she just can't believe it. She. Just. Can't.

"Well, as I told you earlier, ever since I found that… you know note that I found on Freddie's desk. I lost hope in believing that he really loves me."

"You didn't told me what that note really was," Carly tapped her right foot in the floor, pretending to be impatient to let Sam spill what's the real score between her and Freddie.

Sam sighed heavily, "I think I told you, you just forgot it. Anyways, like I told you, it says that he has a plan on getting me back. I think that it's getting on me, like he's planning revenge. I got a little hysterical about it. I shouted a little at him, we fought and then I thought, when we got married, would we be always like this? Fighting? Don't say that I'm not old enough to get married, Carls. I'm 25, and I have a stable job."

Carly shook her head and smiled slightly at her, "No, I don't think like that. But you said you can see the both of you married. Didn't you hear yourself? You said married. And as far as I know, that word is sacred and cannot be broken by some divorce or annulment. You may bicker and argue a lot, but it doesn't mean you can't solve it, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "I know you very well to confidently say that you still love Freddie like you loved him 8 years ago."

"No!" Sam shouted exasperatedly. Carly looked at her with a stern face that made her uneasy with the answer that she just gave. Does Freddie love her also?

"Maybe," Sam answered with hesitation.

"Really?" Carly raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Really, really," Sam trailed off and quiet engulfed the whole room. Carly kept staring at Sam, bugging her conscience and it didn't take a minute before it triggered Sam's conscience. "Okay! Okay! What I said in the Café was a lie! I don't want to tell the truth because if I keep myself on hoping in something that won't even come true! I know that having you when I will fall will make me feel better, keeping me in company, but Carls, that won't keep me from hurting. I know that you know Freddie holds a special place in my heart, I know what he's capable of doing something in me that he's somehow unconscious about it." Sam sighed. "Carls?"

Carly seldom sees Sam in such a serious mood and when she is, it's very a surprising sight to see. She is surprised every time she sees Sam even though they have been best friends for a long time. "Yeah, Sam?"

"You said you want to help me and Freddie, right?" Carly nodded.

"I think the best that you can do right now is just give me advice on what am I supposed to do. After all, you give the best opinion out of the three of us." Sam grinned.

Carly smiled softly and nodded again, "Sure, why not?" Her best friend's back to herself again!

They hugged each other and Cat who seems to suddenly show up claps and wipes a stray tear in her cheeks.

They looked at Cat weirdly, "Uhh, why are you clapping?" Carly asked Cat.

Cat hiccupped and covered her mouth and giggled after, "Well, it's a sight to see. The both of you hugging each other and all."

"Okay then, what do you guys want to do?" Sam asked her friends.

"I don't know?" Carly replied. "You said you want me to give you advice on what you should do. Maybe, this time's a good time?"

"It's always a good time!" Cat cheered gleefully, bouncing up and down in where she stands.

"Sure," Sam agreed. "But we need to get food first! You know, giving advices, telling such situations and merely listening can be tiring. Let's prepare some food first!" Before Carly could protest, Sam fled to the kitchen in a flash.

"You just ate a few minutes ago!" Cat whined. "If you'll always eat, then I and Carly won't let you eat alone because it'll be sad for you, so we'll eat with you. But theeennn, we'll become fat because unlike us, we don't have an amazingly good metabolism like someone here!"

"I'm cooking bacon and grabbing the cookie jar in hostage!" Sam threatened Cat in the kitchen.

"No! Not the cookie jar!" Cat exclaimed dramatically before going to the kitchen and flapping her arms like an eagle.

Carly chuckled before following her friend in the kitchen. Well, everything's seems normal around here.

After Sam had prepared their food, or hers. They sat on the carpeted floor on Cat's room, which they decided to ambush. They talked and got a little carried away in the topic and when Cat said something that ended the interesting topic they had, they suddenly felt silent.

"Sooo…" Cat started awkwardly and hugged her cookie jar protectively after a crazy wrestling with Sam.

"I'll start," Carly presented. "Sam, tell me honestly. When do you want to go back in your place and… fix things up with Freddie?"

"It depends," Sam shrugged. "I mean, I just can't give myself a deadline when to go back and face Freddie. It'll be unnatural in many ways."

"True," Cat nodded in agreement. "But at least we need to set a date to see if you have recovered for god measures, right?"

"Right," Carly replied. "Just for us to see, because I don't know… to see progress?"

"Progress in what?"

"If you're not that affected in your current issue with Freddie!"

"Okay, but how are you planning to do it?"

"Uhhh, we're going to set a date right? How about the Meatball Day? After the event, we're going to go in your apartment complex and let's see if you're ready to face him, if you're not, then Carly and I will make plan B and just to make sure, we're not going to tell you, because you might now show up in that day. " Cat finished with a small bow and got a piece of cookie in her cookie jar.

"Wow," Sam said amused and Carly just stared at Cat in awe. "Where did that come from?"

"Hey, I also happen to have a brain, okay?" Cat said pretending to be offended.

The three of them laughed, but while laughing, Carly and Cat looked at each other's eyes and it seems like they can read each other's mind. They know exactly what to do when Sam doesn't want to face Freddie.

"Okay, what time is it?" Carly asked.

Cat turned at her bedside table and looked at her wristwatch that's laying there. "It's about 9:00 in the evening," Carly and Sam both rolled their eyes in the obvious thing in Cat's last words.

"Why? You have something to do?" Sam asked Carly while licking the empty plate of bacon.

"Sam, EW," Carly cringed. "Anyway, yes. I need to sleep early because I have a meeting with someone tomorrow and it concerns with the Meatball Day. He agreed to be one of the judge, but he wants to know what Meatball Day is all about."

"Who's he?" Cat asked while grabbing the plate that Sam was licking.

"I won't tell you," Carly winked. "I'll make it a secret just yet."

"I hate suspense," Sam grunted.

"Good night , Carly!" Cat said cheerfully.

"`Night, Cat! `Night, Sam." Carly smiled the last time before going out Cat's room and proceeding to the studio where they both sleep at the moment.

Cat yawned and smiled after, "I think I'm going to bed too, Sam. You okay hanging out alone?"

"Yeah. Hey, we still have beer in the fridge, right?" Sam asked while getting up from sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, I think so. You're going to drink?"

"Yep. I'm going to think over some things. Don't ask what it is."

Cat giggled. "Sure, Sam. Just clean your mess after you're finish drinking, okay?"

"I'm not promising anything!" Sam shouted while going out.

"Don't be drunk!"

"I'll try!"

Sam laughed as she went to the kitchen and like she said, think about some things. She grabbed two bottles of beer in the cooler, and walked towards the couch. She plopped herself down the seat, and popped down the unopened bottle of beer and chugged it. It's amazing how she can talk about her problems with Freddie on her friends like it's not a big deal, while it is. And she can't believe that she didn't stop Carly and Cat from helping her. It's really so surreal. Everything that was supposed to be kept in her mind, she let it all out. She can say that she changed a lot. She doesn't know what her friends think but in her own opinion, she changed in a good way. But there are some attitudes of hers that she can't change quickly in time. She needs to invest a lot of time in order to change that. Sam shook her head. She should be thinking about Freddie who can't find a way to get out of her mind. She smiled. Is she ready to forgive and forget and perhaps, maybe… Love again?

* * *

Carly fixed her hair while walking up towards the restaurant that she and the supposed guest judge in Sam's Meatball Day. She texted him while they were driving back to Cat's apartment and since she said the last time they met that they should get a coffee together sometimes and this is way more coffee that their getting. She's walking towards one of the most famous and elite restaurants in town where only the rich and the famous hang out. The Orie's Place. The place was also owned by the man she contacted and said that they should have brunch together and it's his treat. How great is that?

She picked her best dress to wear this day and fixed her hair in the most sophisticated yet simple hairdo she knows. Her pale pink pumps clicked on the amazing glass floors when she walked in. She hasn't look for the table yet when the man went towards her.

"Carly! I'm so glad you came!" He hugged her as Carly prepared a sweet smile.

"Hey, Gibby! I'm glad too. So shall we start this meeting?"

_**Hey there!  
I hope you like reading this chapter because I really had fun with the girls talking part :)**_

_**Anyway, I want to thank these following people: cobrastarshipfan for adding my story in your favorite list and to Misaelhv for following my story.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews you guys did in the last chapter. I had fun reading them :)**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated, everyone. So please, please, please. Keep `em coming ;)**_


End file.
